El hilo rojo entre la bestia y el dragón
by anitita
Summary: Encontrarte en un pasado que no es del todo mío. Y descubrir que en un principio, fue allí donde te perdí. Esa nada a la mitad de nuestro hilo… La inclemencia de los tiempos...insiste en alejarnos ¿Sera posible enmendarlo? Sakura... al igual que yo debes encontrar esos tiempos ... recordar todo mientras mis ojos lentamente se pierden en los tuyos. LEMON en algunos capis.
1. Capitulo 1 primera parte

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 1

 **El hilo rojo entre la bestia y el dragón**

Primera parte

Sobre como la Bestia reencontró su reflejo en las pupilas de un Dragón.

* * *

 _ **Ese hilo que tal vez no nos une…**_

 _ **Esa nada a la mitad de nuestro hilo… ¿En verdad estará roto? ¿Se habrá soltado de nuestros dedos meñiques?**_

 _ **¿O, será que quizás la unión de nuestras vidas pende tan solo de una hebra?**_

 _ **Una delgada hebra ya ni siquiera rojiza a la mitad de ese, nuestro desafortunado hilo rojo.**_

Realeza, nobles, terratenientes, cortesanas, eunucos y sirvientes; caminando dignamente con la frente en alto. Todos vestidos con sus mejores ropas para recibir a quienes habían visto muerte y desolación. Todo esto para que ellos pudieran seguir disfrutando de esa comodidad. Aunque francamente le parecía de lo más absurdo, pensó que tal vez todo eso hubiera tenido significado si además de los generales, también los soldados hubieran sido recibidos de la misma manera. Tanto para honrar a los que regresaban con vida y de igual manera a los que esta habían perdido.

Ese reino que lo resguardaba aun no lograba entender que eran los soldados y la gente quienes sostenían con sus hombros los cimientos del reino entero, no solo el emperador. Muy diferente de sus tierras, en este reino ni siquiera los nobles luchaban. De igual manera los generales poco hacían en batalla; dedicándose solamente a observar desde lejos a sus soldados dar la vida por la victoria. Era muy distinto a lo que siempre había visto en su reino donde la vida de cada uno de los soldados era valiosa. Tan valiosa era para él su gente y soldados, que gustosamente había aceptado el exilio para salvar a sus allegados de una muerte segura.

\- No quisiera interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero le noto algo extraño Sasuke-sama.

\- No es nada Jūgo…

\- Sasuke-sama… me atrevo a decir que fácilmente se puede percibir inquietud en su mirada.

\- No cabe duda que me conoces mejor de lo que a veces llego a pensar. – Sonrió resignado a contestar – Estoy así por dos razones… La primera es que aun no concibo la poca importancia que le dan a los soldados en este reino y segunda… hoy después de mucho tiempo volví a ver a la persona de la máscara...

\- ¿Aquella que desde el último invierno dejó de verse caminar por el palacio?

\- La misma.

\- ¿Donde le ha visto?

\- Esta mañana fui a caminar al mercado… le vi comprando lo que parecían unas frutas de lychee, pero pronto le perdí de vista. Debió darse cuenta que le seguía.

\- Nunca pensé que esa persona llegaría a convertirse en un gran misterio para usted… sobre todo porque solamente le vio un par de veces por los jardines del palacio y desde el balcón de su habitación.

\- Es su presencia lo que me consterna…de cierto modo me es familiar. Antes de que desapareciera, una mañana le vi a punto de quitarse la máscara, pero de igual manera se percato de mi presencia. Es como si siempre estuviera alerta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, pero finge no darse cuenta.

\- Supongo que es lógico que haya regresado. Es muy probable que estuviese en la guerra que sostiene el emperador de estas tierras con la región noroeste del país del viento –ambos dirigieron su mirada al emperador quien estaba sentado junto a una de sus concubinas –.

Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia a la emperatriz a quien parecía no importarle tal atrevimiento. Había escuchado rumores de que la emperatriz llevaba años sin sentarse junto a su esposo y que esto se debía a que sospechaba que este había asesinado a todos los hijos varones que habían nacido de ella. La emperatriz había sido la única hija que el gran emperador había concebido durante todo su reinado. Al no haber tenido un varón había tenido que abdicar al trono y cederlo al esposo de su única hija, convirtiéndolos en los emperadores del país del agua. Aun después de haber abandonado el trono hacia ya casi mas de mil años, el gran emperador seguía siendo respetado y venerado. Para muchos sus palabras eran la ley suprema y su poder alcanzaba cada rincón del reino y países vecinos. Su poder era tal que el nuevo emperador no parecía más que un adorno cuando este ponía pie en el palacio, cosa que parecía causar ciertas tensiones entre los miembros de la corte.

Esa mañana todos en el palacio se habían reunido para recibir a los cuatro generales que habían luchado defendiendo la frontera entre el país del agua y el país del viento. Y él y Jūgo como invitados del gran emperador también habían asistido. Inclinando la cabeza como muestra de respeto; recibieron al gran emperador quien caminaba hasta el trono con su séquito siguiéndolo muy de cerca. Una vez sentado, uno de sus ministros dio la orden para permitir la marcha de los generales y así honrar su supuesto valor. Uno a uno, los generales fueron entrando, sentándose frente al gran emperador que a su vez estaba sentado junto a su sucesor; recibiendo con satisfacción cada una de las reverencias ofrecidas. De nuevo Sasuke volvió su mirada a la emperatriz, quien se veía desilusionada como si a quien esperase no estuviera entre esos valientes guerreros.

\- ¿Dónde está el general de la legión del Ryuunmei? ¿Acaso se atreve a rechazar con desdén la invitación del gran emperador? –interrogó el ministro con voz severa al notar la ausencia. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, el ministro se aclaro la garganta y sentenció –Esta desobediencia en contra del gran emperador y los emperadores del agua será sujeta a…

\- ¡Estoy aquí! –resonó una voz al final de todo el gentío. Caminando con paso digno la figura se dirigió hasta el gran emperador e hizo una reverencia. Todos murmuraban pues se había presentado llevando una máscara con el símbolo de los soldados dibujado en la frente sobre una de las cejas.

\- ¿Así se presenta ante nuestro gran emperador? –cuestionó el ministro –.

\- Me presento ante mi gran emperador como lo poco que soy. Un humilde soldado.

\- ¡Pero que insolencia con sus majestades!

\- ¡Es suficiente! –bramó el gran emperador poniéndose de pie para caminar hasta la persona enmascarada. –En un principio al escuchar los rumores me rehusaba a creer, pero después de tu desaparición, comprendí que estos eran verdad. ¡No eres un humilde soldado! – resonó la voz del gran emperador al mismo tiempo que de una bofetada le ladeaba la máscara –.

\- Entonces me presento ante usted como lo que fui en la guerra... el simple general de la legión del Ryuunmei.

\- A mí, también llegaron otras noticias. Que de entre los cuatro generales, uno de ellos se negaba rotundamente a observar desde lo lejos el combate y que este luchaba al frente, junto a sus hombres. ¡Tampoco eres un simple general! –de nuevo una fuerte bofetada resonó en el aire. Los murmullos crecieron al darse cuenta todos los presentes de que la persona detrás de la máscara era una mujer. Quien llevaba recogido el cabello como los soldados. El cuerpo de Sasuke se tenso al reconocer perfectamente cada una de las facciones en ese rostro y su respiración se torno inconstante –.

\- No permitiré esta insolencia. Ve y cámbiate, regresa y preséntate ante mí y ante todos con las ropas de tu familia.

\- Gran emperador si tengo su promesa de que visitara y agradecerá a todos los soldados por su servicio en la guerra, regresare ante usted y me presentare tal y como se espera de mi. –suplicó al dejarse caer al suelo en una agraciada reverencia –.

\- Nunca más vuelvas a presentarte de esta forma ante mí. –ordenó el gran emperador mientras regresaba a sentarse junto al actual emperador. La mujer hizo de nuevo una reverencia para después encaminarse a la salida del trono con varias sirvientas detrás de ella. La gente aun murmuraba, pues habían concluido que por el color del cabello se trataba de la princesa, la única hija que quedaba con vida de la emperatriz. Su mirada y la de Sasuke se cruzaron y él pudo darse cuenta perfectamente de lo que esos ojos le decían. Detrás de ellos había una sonrisa oculta, casi como una burla por que había tardado mucho tiempo en descubrir que era ella. O mejor dicho, no lo había hecho. Ella sola se le había revelado; acabando así con el misterio.

\- Al menos ahora dejara de causarle inquietud ¿No es así Sasuke-sama? Por fin conoció el rostro ya sin mascara… ¿Sasuke-sama? ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó al verlo estático y sin habla pero su amo no contesto – ¡Sasuke-sama!

\- Ella… Jūgo… – con lentitud reaccionó volviendo su consternada mirada hacia su acompañante –.

\- Está actuando como si ya le hubiese visto antes ¿Usted la conoce o, me equivoco amo?–.

\- Si, le conozco. Esa mujer…Esa mujer Jūgo… esa mujer fue mi esposa... –contestó con dificultad, aun con la sorpresa evidente en su rostro –.

\- ¿Esposa? –las cejas de Jūgo se arquearon incrédulas –Se que no tengo muchos años a su servicio, pero se bien que usted jamás volvió a casarse después de su segundo matrimonio –al ver la expresión en el rostro consternado de su amo lo comprendió todo. –Ya entiendo amo... Ella es esa mujer ¿cierto?

\- Así es…

\- Amo, y todo esto… ¿Hace cuanto paso?

\- Hace doscientos años tú llegaste a mi servicio. Ella desapareció cien inviernos antes de tu llegada… Desaparecida hasta hoy.

\- ¿Sabía usted que pertenecía a este reino?

\- Nunca lo supe y eso es lo más extraño. Conocía otro origen aunque no del todo. Tan solo que era hija del emperador del reino de la tierra. Mi hermano insistió en nuestra unión a petición de nuestro primo Madara. Mi matrimonio nos permitiría formar una alianza ventajosa y vaya que lo fue. Solo por eso, un día como cualquier otro me vi casado con ella y algunos años después desapareció sin dejar rastro. Fue durante un ataque por parte del país del hierro que la creí perdida. Francamente aun no logro entender cómo fue que esa alianza continuo al ella desaparecer y como es que hasta la fecha sigue siendo fructífera. Y claro que ahora mucho menos tiene sentido. Me case con ella creyendo que venía del país de la tierra y es hasta ahora que descubro que la verdad es otra.

\- Tengo entendido que era muy querida por la gente. ¿Amo, alguna vez supo o sospecho por que desapareció?

\- Hasta el día de hoy siempre creí que había muerto después del ataque. Aun cuando derrotamos al país del hierro y la busque en esas tierras nunca la encontré. Por más que busque no la encontré. Es por eso que desde hace mucho la di por muerta. Pero ahora entiendo muchas cosas… y una de ellas es que ella decidió dejarme. El día que ella decidió marcharse, el palacio fue atacado por el país del hierro. Yo no sabía que pensaba hacerlo, pero mientras ella escapaba del palacio fue tomada prisionera por uno de los generales enemigos. Al pasar esto no le quedo mas remedio a su dama de compañía que confesar lo que sucedía mientras éramos atacados. Cuando les di alcance, estos ya habían sido derrotados mas de ella no había rastro. Solo encontré el adorno que solía llevar en el pelo… el cual le regale el día que nos casamos. Hoy finalmente se que no murió y que su plan de dejarme le salió a la perfección.

\- Amo no deseo ser impertinente. Pero no logro entender ¿Por qué motivo habría querido alejarse de su lado?

\- Su porque… es lo que preguntas.

\- No es necesario que me responda amo, perdone mi impertinencia y atrevimiento.

\- Se marcho por que no era feliz –contestó con nostalgia evidente – Al igual que mi primera esposa fue muy infeliz. Infeliz porque nunca le mire ni reconocí su existencia. Aunque sin duda su motivo principal fue que descubrió que yo amaba a alguien más. Que yo amaba a la emperatriz… a la esposa de mi hermano. Me dejo sabiendo que yo no podía amarla –Jūgo le miro compasivamente. Alguien de la realeza jamás le confesaría tales cosas a un simple sirviente, pero sabía bien que lo hacía porque quería vivir en vergüenza. La culpabilidad aun era cargada por su espalda y también sobre sus hombros. Siempre había sido temido por muchos, odiado también, pero en esos momentos ya no quedaba mucho de la temible figura que una vez fue. Sonrió levemente al ver a su amo en ese estado y pensando cuidadosamente en sus próximas palabras le dijo –.

\- Más sin embargo usted la busco cuando esta desapareció. Por muchos años usted busco a la princesa de cabellos rosados. Muy a pesar de que como usted ha dicho, no podía amarla. Nunca volvió a tomar otra esposa. Ninguna en todo este tiempo. Y hoy finalmente la encontró. Y el encontrarla me ha permitido ver en su rostro un semblante con cierta serenidad que jamás había visto yo en sus ojos. Serenidad al saber que no murió, pero junto a esa serenidad también veo mucha incertidumbre tratando de ahogar sus pupilas. Aunque quisiera poder decirle que esta es quizás una nueva oportunidad, no puedo hacerlo. Y no puedo porque a mi parecer y dadas las circunstancias, me da la impresión de que aunque usted quisiera tenerla de nuevo a su lado, no podrá hacerlo. Ya no en esta vida amo. Discúlpeme por decírselo.

\- Lo sé Jūgo… Lo sé muy bien…lo supe desde el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en los míos minutos atrás.

 _ **Encontrarte en un pasado que no es del todo mío.**_

 _ **Y descubrir que en un principio, fue allí donde te perdí.**_

 _ **Esa nada a la mitad de nuestro hilo…**_

* * *

Esta historia no será tan larga a lo mucho tendrá de 10 a 12 capítulos máximo 15 haha pero cada uno estará dividido en dos partes. Pero ya les hablare más de eso en el siguiente capítulo.

Bueno hablando un poco del cómo nació el fic... empezó como dos historias separadas, pero al final decidí juntarles. Hubo varias cosas que me inspiraron a escribirla. Una fue que siempre quede inconforme con el final de la peli "La maldición de la flor dorada" y quise escribir un poco sobre ello. Otra cosa es que soy adicta a un juego llamado yoworld antes conocido como yoville y ahí salió un tema oriental y de china así que me arme todo un palacio y se me ocurrió gran parte de la historia. Y finalmente hace medio año vi el anime de hakuoki y de ahí se me ocurrió otro aspecto de la historia... lo cual podrán apreciar en el capítulo que sigue.

De antemano me disculpo por la revoltura de fantasía china y japonesa que haré

En fin dejare las demás explicaciones para el siguiente capi.

ryuunmei ryuu- dragon unmei -destino

Como nunca me había animado a escribir algo fantasioso al menos no fanfiction me siento un poco insegura así que sus comentarios me animarían bastante. Espero que les guste... y como ya saben mis personajes a fuerzas tenían que ser de naruto hahaha


	2. Capitulo 1 segunda parte

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 1.2

 **Sobre el pasado y el sabor de su carne**

 _ **Esa nada a la mitad de nuestro hilo…**_

 _ **Ese, nuestro hilo ya marchito.**_

* * *

***Su conciencia fue regresando poco a poco al reconocer un sabor familiar dentro de su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir la textura de la carne con su lengua y saborearla. Frente a él estaba una mujer de cabellos rosados viéndolo fijamente.

\- Jūgo, ya ha despertado –habló la mujer, Sasuke se incorporó al reconocer el nombre que ella había llamado –.

\- Amo Sasuke permítame ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

\- Gracias Jūgo.

\- Jūgo váyanse de aquí yo los detendré –ordenó la pelirrosa –.

\- ¿Sakura-dono está segura de no necesitar mi ayuda?

\- Estaré bien –le aseguró la pelirrosa mientras desenfundaba su espada para enfrentar a varios enemigos que podía sentir muy cerca.

\- Sakura-dono gracias por ayudarme a proteger a mi amo –Antes de marcharse, Sasuke le dedico una última mirada a esa mujer; notando que a esta le faltaba un pedazo de carne en la muñeca. Seguramente el que él había devorado al ser despertado. Un ligero mareo lo desequilibro lo que provoco que Jūgo le ofreciera uno de sus brazos, pero Sasuke no lo tomo. Su cuerpo se volvió pesado y frio al perder la conciencia así que su sirviente no tuvo más remedio que cargarlo en brazos.

\- ¡Váyanse! No puedo protegerlos y pelear al mismo tiempo –Gritó Sakura. Jūgo subió a la barca que Sakura le había prestado; preparándose para la huida –.

\- Hasta que nos volvamos a ver Sakura-dono, sinceramente esperando que sea muy pronto.

\- No Jūgo, no creo que sea muy pronto… la frontera aun no está a salvo. Lo será una vez más ahora que tu amo ha recuperado su fuerza. Más aun así, una vez que tu amo y su ejército derroten a Madara deseo permanecer en mi palacio y vivir tranquilamente. Por lo pronto solo me queda esperar a que tu amo reúna un ejército poderoso. Si me fuera posible quisiera ayudarlo aun mas, pero ya he perdido a muchos importantes para mí… son muy pocos los que quedan a mi servicio. Por el momento deseo descansar... descansar y cuidar la frontera. Ahora es el turno de tu amo… ahora es él quien debe proteger el paso entre los mundos y mantener el orden en el nuestro.

\- Sakura-dono… no, Hime-sama.

\- ¿Hime-sama? –preguntó Sakura extrañada ¿Por que me has llamado de esa manera, Jūgo?

\- Es porque ese es el único nombre por el cual todos deberían llamarla. Hime-sama gracias por todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora. –le sonrió abiertamente como despedida para después recostar el cuerpo de su amo sobre la barca y comenzar a navegar entre las nubes, alejándose. Pronto ocho demonios del clan de la neblina les dieron alcance. De manera inmediata se preparo para luchar con ellos, pero estos pronto fueron devorados por un gran dragón que salió de entre las nubes; permitiéndoles escapar. Jūgo suspiro aliviado, pero aun así se mantuvo alerta el resto del viaje. Les tomo poco más de un día para llegar al país del fuego. Sasuke aun seguía inconsciente, cosa que le tenía preocupado, ¿Seria la falta de calor o, habría vuelto a dormir? Si ese era el caso serian muy malas noticias y quizás de nuevo tendría que pedir la ayuda de Sakura-Hime.

\- Amo Sasuke despierte –pidió al recostarlo sobre el verde pasto de uno de los jardines. Al no ver reacción alguna, saco su puñal para cortar un pedazo de carne de uno de sus hombros, pero la voz de Sasuke lo detuvo–.

\- No es necesario Jūgo… –habló en voz baja mientras se incorporaba –mi cuerpo recobro el calor tan pronto entramos a mis tierras.

\- ¿Amo en verdad no está hambriento?

\- No, la carne de esa mujer satisfizo todo mi apetito ¿Cuantos años dormí esta vez? Al ser la última vez supongo que fue un largo tiempo.

\- Dos mil años amo.

\- Finalmente fue la última vez… ya puedo sentirlo… este cambio en mis ojos. A estos ya no les afecta la luz del sol y tampoco a mi cuerpo –sonrió al ver las palmas de sus manos iluminadas por el sol – ¿Quién era esa mujer y porque te ayudo a despertarme?

\- En estos últimos años las cosas entre los demonios del este y el sur se han tornado muy difíciles y no todos los dioses están dispuestos a ayudar. No ha sido fácil mantener las huestes de Madara alejadas del cielo medio. Pero con el poder de esa mujer ha sido suficiente hasta ahora para defendernos. Me atreví a pedir su ayuda cuando me enteré que planeaban tomar su cuerpo y asesinarle antes de su despertar amo. Ella acepto ayudarme al yo explicarle que finalmente usted podría controlarlos a todos y que no tendría que combatir más. Quizás la recuerde si le digo que ella es un demonio de agua y nieve. Con ojos capaces de absorber la luz de las pupilas de los demás. Una princesa que vivió cautiva en estas tierras durante eternidades y ahora vive recluida en la frontera entre este reino y el cielo medio...

\- Sakura –terminó Sasuke la oración como si justo en ese instante lo hubiera recordado –. Cautiva por eternidades…para después sentarse junto a mí… y convertirse en mi esposa… la emperatriz de estas tierras.

\- ¿Esposa? Que usted la llame de esa manera amo ¿Quiere decir que usted la recuerda?

\- Si… lo hice tan pronto mencionaste lo que sus hermosos ojos verdes pueden hacer. Esta vez no la olvide. La última vez, antes de cerrar mis ojos, me prometí que esta vez al despertar la recordaría. Que mientras dormía descubriría porque ella y yo hemos de olvidar nuestra existencia. Por que ella ha olvidado que me ama ¿Cierto?

\- Así es amo. Pero esta vez no fue tan pronto usted despertó, parece haberlo hecho tan pronto usted cerro sus ojos…. o un tiempo después.

\- Entiendo –aseguró Sasuke, poniéndose de pie por completo – debo ir por ella.

\- En estos dos mil años mucho ha pasado… y por todas las palabras que cruce con ella amo, no creo que ella quiera...

\- Haré que me recuerde…. en estos dos mil años por fin descubrí la razón de nuestro olvido. Le mostrare los recuerdos de nuestras vidas pasadas y ella regresara a mí. Aunque fueron pocos los momentos felices, aun así ha sido mucho lo que hemos vivido juntos. Ahora con estos ojos sin duda puedo mostrarle.

\- Amo...aun así….

\- Jūgo ¿Cómo llego a la frontera donde ella se encuentra?

\- Esta donde una vez estuvo el antiguo palacio del país del agua… aquel que por catorce mil años estuvo abandonado.

\- Así que en el antiguo palacio del agua…Bien me marcho inmediatamente.

\- Amo pero su fuerza aun no regresa del todo…

\- Aun así debo ir por ella… además alguien debe regresar la barca que te presto… Jūgo no te preocupes por mí. Prepara el palacio y nuestras antiguas habitaciones. También avísale a mis hombres que he despertado. Ella recordara y volverá conmigo –aseguró Sasuke subiendo a la barca, para de ahí hacerse camino hacia los aires en busca de esa mujer de ojos verdes. –Sakura… jamás volveré a olvidarte….ya pagamos este castigo lo suficiente...ya no más. Tantas veces te olvide… y ahora eres tu quien debe recordarme. No sé si debo pedir disculpas si quiera… te debo tanto… te amo tanto. Sakura, aun si no me recuerdas ya no puedo vivir si tú y tu hermosa mirada no están frente a mí guiándome hacia el frio de tus brazos… ese frio que he extrañado tanto.

* * *

Le había tomado más de tres días para alcanzar el islote donde estaba el palacio, pues en esa época del año estaba en constante movimiento. A lo lejos observo la gran masa de tierra flotando por los aires del país del agua y en ella el palacio en medio de un lago infinito. Un impresionante palacio sin duda y bajo el una bella y ruidosa cascada fluía hacia lo bajo. A donde fuese que volteaba se veía rodeado de cerezos en flor y cascadas pequeñas. Detrás del palacio podía apreciar las lejanas montañas blanquecinas por la nieve, lo cual lo estremeció al sentir que la temperatura bajaba al acercarse. La frescura de ese lugar jamás podría sobrevivir en el país del fuego, al igual que el calor del país del fuego seria fácilmente extinguido en ese lugar. Bajo la barca y aterrizó justo en medio del gran lago que estaba en el jardín del palacio, donde Sakura ya lo esperaba con espada en mano.

\- Veo que solo es usted Uchiha-san… al sentir su poder estaba segura que se trataba de algún seguidor de Madara. ¿A que se debe su visita? Creí haberle dicho a Jūgo que ya había cumplido mi parte del trato. –mencionó con molestia evidente – Le dije que después de despertarlo vendría a mi torre y que no pensaba abandonarla en mucho tiempo.

\- He venido por ti Sakura…

\- Por el momento ya no tengo más asuntos con ustedes Uchiha-san. Ahora es su turno de luchar contra Madara. Y yo me quedare aquí a proteger la frontera mientras usted y sus hombres dan por terminado esta guerra.

\- No he venido a pedir tu ayuda...he venido para llevarte a nuestra casa. –le explicó con voz suave –.

\- Esta es mi casa…

\- ¿Acaso no te sientes sola en este lugar? Porque estás sola… lo se...siempre te ha gustado estar sola. Después de todo estas acostumbrada. Ryuunmei ven conmigo y volvamos a casa –le pidió estirando su mano mientras le sonreía –.

\- ¿Cómo sabe el nombre de mi dragón? En todos estos años jamás se lo he revelado.

\- Más sin embargo, tú me lo dijiste…

\- ¿Por que habría de haberle dicho tal cosa? Nadie conoce ese nombre mío… y usted nunca fue o será lo suficientemente cercano a mí, ni siquiera cuando vivía en su palacio. Sin esa cercanía yo no pude haberle revelado tal cosa…

\- Me lo dijiste después de convertirte en mi esposa...

\- ¿Su esposa? –preguntó con una sonrisa llena de ironía sin siquiera inmutarse o molestarse –.

\- Si…

\- ¿Acaso espera que crea en sus palabras Uchiha San, gran demonio del fuego? Sobre todo después de vivir lo peor de mi vida refundida en su palacio… me parece divertida su petición.

\- Sé que lo has olvidado, yo también lo hice muchas veces en el pasado...ambos lo hemos hecho ya… veces incontables.

\- Ya te he dicho que los únicos recuerdos que tengo sobre ti son los mismos de siempre. Cautiva en tu palacio desde que tengo memoria –se dirigió a él ya sin formalismos – Nunca te he despreciado por que se que nada de eso fue del todo tu culpa. Al menos cuando eras un joven, pero después también tu me encerraste y me tuviste a tu lado como un objeto. Un adorno cautivo en tu palacio del país del fuego. Francamente si no fuera por Jūgo que siempre me trato muy bien, no hubiera ido a proteger tu escape. Como veras, simplemente por todo eso dudo que alguna vez haya aceptado casarme contigo.

\- ¿Al menos recuerdas la razón por la cual vivías en mi palacio?

\- Claro… eso jamás lo olvidaría. Supongo que lo preguntas por que ya te has dado cuenta que sin duda eso siempre lo llevo presente. Presente cada vez que despiertas y vienes a obligarme a volver a tu lado… pero esta vez no. No pienso volver al país del fuego contigo. Y por si aun esperas mi respuesta… La mayoría de mi vida la viví en tu palacio con el único propósito de absorber el exceso de luz de esas grandes y poderosas pupilas. Hacerlo hasta que llegara el día en que esos ojos se ajustaran a la luz… día que finalmente llego. Ya no necesitas que estos ojos te miren por eternidades…tus ojos y mis ojos finalmente son libres. Vivir encerrada… encerrada solo para servirte desde que era tan solo una niña... Créeme cuando te digo que estos últimos dos mil años han sido los más felices porque no tuve que estar a tu lado ni en tu palacio.

\- Nunca viviste en mi palacio como una esclava, siempre lo hiciste como mi prometida eso seguramente también lo recuerdas –le miró con nostalgia. No era la primera vez que ella le confiaba lo mal que lo había pasado en su palacio. Más siempre le aseguro que el amor que él finalmente le había dado bastaba para borrar ese pasado doloroso. Un doloroso pasado que ella recordaba muy bien; olvidando por completo los momentos en que ella le había amado también –.

\- Nuestros ojos eran lo único prometido… Uchiha-san yo jamás acepte ese compromiso. Sin duda lo recuerda –contestó con voz apacible y una vez más respetuosa. Evitando ya exaltarse –. Sasuke observó con cuidado el cuerpo de la pelirrosa quien llevaba un kimono muy delgado y de tonos azulados. También ligeramente escotado muy a pesar del frio que hacía en el lago y en el aire, frio que claramente ella no sentía, jamás lo haría. Sonrió al distinguir una pequeña cicatriz bajo su clavícula justo arriba de ambos senos.

\- Alguna vez te has preguntado el por que al ver tu cuerpo desnudo te encuentras con que está marcado por cicatrices nupciales. –Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y le miró severamente. No podía refutarle eso, pues bien era cierto que incontables veces se había preguntado como su cuerpo había terminado marcado por nupcias. Manteniendo la calma con un suspiro se dirigió a él con voz firme.

\- Uchiha- san retírese de mi territorio…

\- Sakura... hay una razón por la cual siempre olvidamos el porqué entre los dos cada vez que despierto de mis largos sueños. Después de miles de años finalmente se que nos paso… y es por eso que esta vez lo recordé. Esta vez no te olvide… –le aseguró mientras alcanzaba a Sakura que ya se alejaba ignorándolo. Tomándola del brazo muy suavemente la detuvo y ella al volverse a él se topo con su mirada suplicante, lo que la hizo hesitar –.

\- Suel… suélteme –pidió tan solo para ser ignorada. Sasuke tomo su muñeca y le retiro la venda–.

\- Aun necesitas sanar –le explicó al ver que la herida aun no terminaba de cerrarse. De manera inesperada y con mucho cuidado, comenzó a lamer la herida de Sakura. Esta se cerro de manera inmediata; permitiendo que la piel comenzara a regenerarse. La pelirrosa no retiro su mano, pues también el dolor estaba desapareciendo y no solo eso. Una extraña familiaridad en lo que él había hecho le sembró cierta inseguridad.

\- Mañana terminara de sanar… Sakura se que sonara arrogante e irrespetuoso, todo esto que diré a continuación y te pido disculpas por ello. Pero la razón por las cuales tus marcas nupciales no son tan grandes y permanecieron casi del mismo tono de tu piel es porque hice lo mismo que acabo de hacer. No quería que llevaras esas enormes marcas sobre ti por eso lamí y cure cada una de ellas.

\- Gracias por curar la herida de mi muñeca, pero se lo diré una vez más. Uchiha-san no creo en su palabra. Ahora repito de nuevo que debe abandonar mi territorio…

\- Es lo menos que podía hacer. Al alimentarme, pude despertar con más facilidad. Y no, Sakura no me iré. Extrañaba sentir el frio que emana de tu cuerpo – le aseguró mientras le vendaba la mano de nuevo –tú también puedes sentir el calor que emana de mi ¿cierto? Nuestras naturalezas no podrían ser más opuestas que esto. Aun así en el pasado poco nos importo.

\- Uchiha-san –habló respetuosamente – si no se marcha tendré que obligarlo yo misma.

\- Sakura he pasado ya eternidades sin ti… sé que mis palabras en estos momentos suenan ofensivas, posesivas… pero por favor esta vez déjame retenerte. Si me lo permitieses ahora mismo podría mostrarte que todo cuanto digo es verdad.

\- Francamente no me interesa –le aseguró al soltar su mano con fuerza y darle la espalda para alejarse de allí. Mas las palabras que Sasuke le dijo a continuación la detuvieron en seco. No era la primera vez que las oía ella lo sabía muy bien… jamás dejaría de escucharlas.

\- Regresa dragón, tiéntalo hacia la tierra y tráelo de regreso al suelo agrietado donde estoy de pie. Dragón tiéntalo hacia el viejo manantial y trae de regreso mis parpados secos. Abre tus ojos mi bestia. –Al verla inmóvil y con ojos inciertos continúo hablando –. Las reconoces ¿cierto? Estas palabras...fueron escritas por ti...pensando en mí –Al decirle esto su cuerpo cambio de inmediato, su piel tornándose grisácea. Unas alas con forma de garras brotaron de su espalda y sus pupilas se pintaron de carmín. Sakura sin decir ni una sola palabra se acerco hasta él para tomarle del rostro con una de sus manos. Al tocar sus facciones con sus dedos no pudo evitar pensar en la asperidad de su piel y en esa extraña familiaridad que de nuevo sentía.

\- ¿Así que esta es su otra forma? – Le preguntó mientras recorría con sus dedos los bordes en donde deberían estar sus cejas y el puente de su nariz. La mirada de Sasuke se torno dolida al darse cuenta que ella tampoco recordaba esa forma ya. Aun antes de amarlo a él Sakura le había confiado que secretamente había amado a la bestia primero. En todos sus pasados siempre que él le mostraba esa forma ella sonreía, feliz de descubrir que ambos eran la misma persona. Pero no esta vez. Esta vez incluso la bestia había desaparecido. No solo de su cabeza también de su corazón. Cosa que nunca había sucedido en ninguno de sus pasados. Recordando las palabras de Jūgo de que ella esta vez lo había olvidado todo al él dormir y no al despertar le hizo pensar que algo no andaba bien. Decidió que en esos momentos debía olvidarse de su incertidumbre para disfrutar las caricias de esos dedos curiosos que le recorrían el rostro. Por su parte para Sakura también todo era muy extraño. Su cabeza no podía recordar nada de lo que él decía, pero sus dedos siempre habían tenido la mejor memoria. Y sus dedos en verdad parecían recordarlo, pues de nuevo sentía la misma extraña sensación que la había invadido cuando él había lamido y curado su herida. El agua nunca olvida nada de lo que la toca y contamina aunque esta fluya y pase por lugares nuevos durante toda su vida. No olvida ni un solo lugar y mucho menos si fue el agua quien decidió reposar; estancándose en aquel lugar donde pudiera permanecer serena –se decía a sí misma –. Entonces porque su mente le decía que él no existía a pesar de que el tacto le decía a gritos que él sin duda estaba allí….

Justo en ese momento ambos se vieron interrumpidos por presencias extrañas. Sakura ya había soltado el rostro de Sasuke y casi al instante levanto su espada y lanza hacia el cielo. De su lanza una enorme ave de color turquesa salió volando hacia los aires. De igual manera un gran dragón del color de los ojos de la pelirrosa salió de la punta de su espada en busca de los enemigos.

\- En este lugar no podrá pelear con toda su fuerza… desde hace rato note que el frio y el agua le están malgastando su chakra. Será mejor que se quede aquí… –Sasuke se volvió a mirarla y sonrió suavemente –.

\- No creo haberlo hecho en el pasado, pero quiero decírtelo ahora. Siempre he amado a ese dragón. Es una de las criaturas más hermosas que he visto…después de ti –confesó al mirarla mientras el dragón se alejaba volando por los cielos –. Y no te preocupes por mí. Si, es cierto que la naturaleza de este lugar me debilita, pero no por eso me convierto en alguien que será fácilmente vencido… además creo que sería bueno probar lo que estos ojos ya son capaces de hacer.

\- Como desee pero no me estorbe – ordenó Sakura con firmeza –.

\- ¿Estorbar?… – Antes evitaba las peleas innecesarias, pues su chakra se consumía con rapidez a consecuencia de sus ojos no desarrollados. Por eso en el pasado solo participo en luchas cruciales que las últimas veces habían resultado con él durmiendo por cientos de años. Mas ahora nada de eso sería problema. Muy pronto podría dominar y entender sus nuevos poderes. Dejando esos recuerdos a un lado, sonrió suavemente. Pensando en que lo que más quería en esos momentos era que su rostro de nuevo fuera recorrido por cada uno de los dedos de Sakura. Su cuerpo pronto se vio rodeado por la armadura del Susano'o, el cual antes no podía manifestar con cuerpo completo.

\- Peleara en esa forma porque ha notado que pertenecen al ejército de Madara ¿cierto? Supongo que es bueno que no los subestime y los enfrente con sus nuevos poderes. Desde la última vez que durmió, mucho ha cambiado y ellos se han vuelto más fuertes. Aun así no pueden derrotarme –le sonrió la pelirrosa con un poco de arrogancia –.

\- De eso estoy seguro – Reafirmó el pelinegro. Por mucho tiempo la creyó débil, pero en los últimos años le había demostrado lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser. Sin duda en esos dos mil años se había vuelto aun más poderosa –.

\- Por el momento no hay mucho de que preocuparnos Ryuunmei y Kokyuu los están deteniendo al sur del islote y no les permitirán llegar al palacio. Aunque me parece bastante obvio que han venido a probar sus nuevos ojos también. Sería prudente que no les mostrara mucho de su nuevo poder. Entre menos sepan de él, será más fácil derrotarlos en el futuro–. Le aconsejó mientras su cuerpo se transformaba en un gran dragón turquesa. Sasuke sonrió levemente al verlo; permaneciendo callado al invadirlo más nostalgia. Ambos volaron hasta donde se encontraban el ave y el dragón más pequeño dando pelea a los invasores. No paso mucho tiempo para que frente a ellos apareciera una veintena de enemigos. –Tratare de debilitar la barrera del agua un poco, pero solo un poco para que pueda luchar con más libertad así que por favor no me de problemas. –se dirigió a él en su forma de dragón para después volar con rapidez y estirar su cola para embestir con ella a dos de los atacantes. Por su parte Sasuke consumió a tres de ellos con las fuertes llamas de su Katon y a dos más con su chidori. El pelinegro se distrajo por unos momentos al ver como Sakura con sus garras, combinaba ambos agua y nieve para formar flechas casi de hielo; empalando a varios de los atacantes. Pero lo que más lo impresiono fue ver que tragaba parte del katon que él había lanzado y que este era regresado hacia los enemigos. Que ella pudiera hacer eso a pesar de que su naturaleza era de agua y que tragara fuego y lo usara a su favor en su forma de dragón, significaba solo una cosa. Que en esos miles de años había ganado resistencia al fuego, razón por la cual seguramente Madara no había podido derrotarla. Quizás todo se debía a esos años en cautiverio; haciéndola acostumbrarse poco a poco al calor del fuego. El por su parte aun se debilitaba en la presencia de agua ajena al país del fuego, pero ahora que finalmente había despertado podría aumentar su resistencia. Repentinamente sintió que el cansancio lo invadía y su armadura del Susano'o comenzó a desaparecer. No quedándole más remedio que luchar con su katana y fuego. Sin percatarse, uno de los enemigos le lanzo un fuerte explosivo, mas resulto ileso. Siendo salvado por el pequeño dragón de Sakura que lo envolvió con su cuerpo para protegerlo. De igual manera el ave de Sakura llego hasta él; lanzando un rayo de colores que convirtió al enemigo en cenizas de manera instantánea. Sasuke reconoció tal fenómeno y hubiera sonreído si las fuerzas no se le estuvieran escapando. Sakura lo observaba de lejos, sorprendida al ver que sus animales le habían protegido sin ella dar si quiera la orden. Al ver que solo quedaban dos soldados y que Sasuke no estaba teniendo problemas con ellos, voló hasta él; transformando su cuerpo frente a él.

\- Esos dos fueron los últimos… regresemos a mi palacio le permitiré descansar. Su chakra se consumió demasiado rápido como pasa siempre que pelea. Supongo que ahora que despertó, su cuerpo ira acostumbrándose y pronto no le será tan exhaustivo combatir. –Mencionó al tiempo que ambos de sus animales desaparecían. Sasuke asintió; siguiéndola por los aires de regreso al palacio. Pero tan pronto hubo aterrizado sobre el gran lago donde estaba el palacio, se desvaneció de nuevo, cosa que le pareció bastante cómica a la pelirrosa. Recobrando la compostura, corrió a sacar su cuerpo húmedo de las aguas; cargándolo mientras volaba hacia la torre del palacio para recostarlo en una de las habitaciones–.

\- Parece que aun debe acostumbrarse a estos ojos tan poderosos. Francamente no me parece justo que duerma ahora que he decidido escuchar su historia… nuestra supuesta historia como usted le llama. Se suponía que no me causaría problemas… solo a usted podría ocurrírsele volver a dormir después de finalmente despertar de ese tan largo letargo. Aunque su siempre fiel Jūgo dice que ahora ya sus sueños no serán parte de esa eternidad temporal. Ahora podrá tener despertar tras despertar–.

\- Tomándolo de la mano para checar su temperatura, noto que aun seguía igual. Se puso de pie y camino hasta un baúl; sentándose en el suelo para rebuscar en el. Tardo un poco pero finalmente las encontró, unas pequeñas piedras de color amarillo que siempre estaban ardiendo y que había comprado en uno de sus viajes. Al sacar una de ellas sintió como esta quemaba sus dedos. Se apresuro para introducirla en la boca del pelinegro quien se quejo ligeramente al sentir que algo era forzado por su boca. Salió de la habitación en busca de una cobija que le habían regalado tiempo atrás. Nunca antes la había usado, pues no sentía frio, pero le alegraba que esta finalmente fuera utilizada.

\- Sin duda debió ser difícil luchar en este lugar con afinidad opuesta a la del fuego. Me disculpo aunque no pueda escucharme, pero no puedo darme el lujo de bajar las defensas… incluso en estos momentos que se encuentra tan débil. – le aseguró llevando sus dedos de nuevo a su rostro para recorrerlo. No podía negar lo que sus dedos le decían. Que esa sin duda no era la primera vez que recorrían su rostro. Sin embargo, no recordaba haberlo tocado al menos no sus facciones. Siempre le había tenido algo de resentimiento; no soportando estar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar que él. ¿Tocar su rostro?... Tocarlo hubiera sido la última cosa que haría en aquellos tiempos, no como en esos momentos que no podía quitarle los dedos de encima.

\- Aunque todo esto me parece absurdo de nuevo debo admitir que estos dedos lo recuerdan. El agua nunca olvida las venas por donde pasa, incluso si solo fue una vez siempre recordara el rio, lago u océano que temporalmente le brindo un hogar–. le aseguró mientras le quitaba los cabellos de la frente. Alejándose ligeramente, se descubrió la manga de su kimono para leer las palabras que llevaba tatuadas en su antebrazo. Palabras que él le había dicho… palabras que ella misma se había escrito de eso estaba segura. Podía reconocer su propia caligrafía a la perfección. Palabras sin tinta… escritas al enterrar sus propias uñas en su piel. ¿Por qué se las había escrito? Y más importante aun ¿En que momento? Le pareció curioso que eso tampoco lo recordara. Y él ¿cómo sabia las palabras exactas? Le había dicho que ella las había escrito para él… ¿sería cierto? ¿O, es que con sus nuevos ojos había podido leerlas por encima de la tela? Mas su sharingan estaba desactivado cuando le hablo esas palabras. –Asimilando la situación de incertidumbre en la que se encontraba concluyo que no había más remedio que esperar a que él le contara. Ya juzgaría si lo que él le contase resultaba verdad o mentira. Antes de bajarse la manga del kimono le leyó al pelinegro las palabras tatuadas en su antebrazo. Regresa dragón, tiéntalo hacia la tierra y tráelo de regreso al suelo agrietado donde estoy de pie. Dragón tiéntalo hacia el viejo manantial y trae de regreso mis parpados secos. Abre tus ojos mi bestia. –No quiero creerle, pero de alguna manera siento que debo escucharlo. –Lentamente agacho su rostro hasta percibir su respiración cálida, indicación de que comenzaba a recuperar su calor. Antes de marcharse le dijo unas últimas palabras – Le dejare descansar, pero pronto vendré a decirle… Despierte…. despierte y véame con esos ojos abiertos…. demonio de fuego.

 _ **Se bien que es absurdo haberse convertido en la Bestia que amo a un Dragón…**_

 _ **Más una Bestia que ama a un Dragón es todo lo que un día fui.**_

 _ **Lo que hoy soy y sin duda mañana seré…**_

 _ **Ni siquiera esa nada a la mitad de nuestro hilo, podrá algún día cambiarlo.**_

* * *

Continuando con explicaciones sobre la historia. Les había mencionado que al ver hakuoki me había inspirado un poco y eso fue que en el anime aparecen onis o demonios así que de ahí tome la idea de los demonios. No quería vampiros así que demonios me parecieron perfectos y los hice un poco caníbales haha

Otra cosa que no mencione es que tenía tiempo queriendo escribir un fic usando solamente música de Bjorko de Tsukiko amano. Los que leen mis historias saben que siempre utilizo música para inspirarme. Así que en este fic la mayoría de las canciones serán de Bjork( lo siento amo la música rara) y un par de Tsukiko... empezando con la canción de "Ryuu". Que de ahí tome las palabras que le dice Sasuke a Sakura eso de "tiéntalo de regreso etc" si quieren spoilers pueden buscar la canción ya que la historia en su mayoría la diseñe para que estuviera enlazada con la canción... 

En youtube la encuentran como ryuu Tsukiko amano tanto con subtítulos en ingles como en español. 

En mi galería de deviantart tengo un folder en mis favorites que se llama fantasy ahí podrán ver la imágenes que me inspiraron para la historia, incluyendo el palacio de Sakura.

Otra cosa que se me paso es decir que cada capítulo estará dividido en dos (creo que eso si lo mencione) pero siempre una de las partes será la historia de sus vidas pasadas y la otra parte la vida en la actualidad. Así que la historia se llevara a cabo en el transcurso de miles y miles de años.

Para diferenciar entre ambas, la historia del presente siempre irá acompañada de *** al principio. Ammm que más se me pasa... a sí. Los poderes de todos los personajes serán en su mayoría los que tienen en la historia original.

Y sobre la naturaleza del chakra de Sakura, pues Kishi nunca lo ha establecido, pero siempre me ha gustado pensar que es de agua.

En verdad espero que les guste este fic, me esforzare bastante para darle una trama decente haha y no que todo sea sobre los personajes principales. Espero les guste o llorare.. Si sirve de algo habrá lemon mas adelante.

De nuevo les agradecería mucho que me dieran su opinión, ya que es muy valiosa para mí y me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Ahhh otra cosita no soy muy buena con eso de los honoríficos japoneses... especialmente los antiguos así que si alguien me los puede explicar o checar si los utilice de la manera adecuada, lo agradecería mucho. De igual manera la ortografía.

Kokyuu- aliento o respirar

Sasuke se desmaya por que es la bella durmiente.


	3. Capitulo 2-1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pasando a dejarles la continuacion de esta historia... que como les habia dicho es una mezcla de wuxia... japonesa... fantasia... en fin es una revoltura que espero que disfruten.**

 **Esta historia la empece como una practica para... practicar los dialogos educados y respetuosos y en aprender en como narrar una historia con multiples saltos en el tiempo... dicen que aprendes de los errores... por eso empece esta historia para aprender.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Pupilas**

 ** _Pero esas, tus pupilas que siempre me han mirado…_**

 ** _No solo en esta vida… pero en miles de instantes y fragmentos de tiempo, en tu mirada he renacido cada vez que vago en la inexistencia._**

 ** _Renacido solo para ver una nueva vida, en esas tus pupilas…_**

Ni en aquella ni esta vida, dejar de amarlas me será posible.

Recostado en el pasto, observaba a las aves volando bajo las nubes, las cuales de vez en vez permitían a los rayos del sol asomarse y encandilar sus pupilas. De pronto unos fuertes lloridos le hicieron incorporarse preocupado. Al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía entro corriendo a la laguna; temeroso de no llegar a tiempo. A pesar de que el agua le llegaba a las rodillas le era difícil correr a prisas, pues las raíces de las camelias que allí crecían dificultaban su equilibrio. Finalmente llegando a la fuente de los lloridos, se apresuro a llevar las manos al agua para sacar el pequeño cuerpo que se movía con desesperación. Al tenerlo en sus manos pudo darse cuenta que era una pequeña de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes. Viendo que aun lloraba atemorizaba le rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazo; reconfortándola para que dejara de llorar.

\- Ya estas a salvo pequeña. Todo está bien –le consoló dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda; percatándose de que sus propios brazos perdían calor por una extraña razón. Al ver que esta dejaba de llorar, se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa -¿Qué hace una pequeña como tu vagando sola en los jardines? –le preguntó aun sonriendo. Al no obtener respuesta supuso que era normal, pues era aparente que la niña aun no hablaba del todo – ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- ¡Sa! –contestó la pequeña con una sonrisa –.

\- ¿Sa? –le preguntó dudoso –.

\- ¡Sa! –respondió la pequeña de nuevo asintiendo con la cabeza de arriba abajo –.

\- Sa yo soy Sasuke…

\- ¡Sa!Sa! –repitió con alegría, como si hubiera entendido que el nombre de ambos producía el mismo sonido –.

\- ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Sakura-sama! –exclamó una mujer desde el otro lado de la laguna –.

\- Así que en realidad te llamas Sakura –afirmó comenzando a caminar hasta la mujer –.

\- ¡Sa! ¡Sa!

\- Casi muero buscándola Sakura-sama ¿Cómo fue que termino aquí? –le preguntó al recibirla en brazos. – Si Madara-sama se entera me meterá en grandes aprietos.

\- Mi tío Madara. . . ¿Esta en el palacio Sayako-san?

\- Desde hace dos semanas amo. Es solo que aun no ha tenido ninguna audiencia con su hermano. Y no ha salido de sus habitaciones. Ni siquiera a caminar por los jardines.

\- ¿Quién es esta pequeña?

\- No se mucho sobre ella amo. Solo se que se ha estado criando en la casa de su tío –.

\- Quizás finalmente decidió tener descendencia… si ese es el caso estará muy molesto de saber que su hija casi se ahoga en la laguna de las camelias. Debe tener más cuidado Sayako-san. No quisiera ver que le impusieran un castigo.

\- Como le he dicho… no conozco el origen de esta pequeña, pero dudo que sea hija de su tío Madara. La pequeña es un demonio de agua, según se me ha dicho también tiene cierta influencia sobre la nieve. Si fuera la hija de su tío, sin duda seria un demonio de fuego como usted y como yo.

\- ¿Has dicho demonio de agua?... pero si minutos atrás se estaba ahogando.

\- ¿Ahogando? Eso lo dudo amo… en varias ocasiones me ha tocado verla respirar bajo el agua cuando la he bañado en la tina. Seguramente…

\- ¡Oh espera esto debe ser! –Sasuke llevo su mano hacia el tobillo de la pequeña al darse cuenta que tenia varias raíces enredadas. –Seguramente esto era lo que la molestaba –aseguró al cortarlas y darse cuenta que sangraba un poco –.

\- Debo curarla enseguida. En unos momentos le llevaran su almuerzo amo. Si no es que ya esta servido en su habitación. También les pedí que le llevaran su té –se despidió inclinando la cabeza para después alejarse con la pequeña –.

\- Debe ser más cuidadosa Sayako-san –se despidió para dirigirse a su habitación. Al cruzar una de las terrazas alcanzo a escuchar que dos de las que habían sido damas de compañía de su madre hablaban con la que posiblemente se convirtiese en la esposa de su hermano. Claro, eso si Itachi llegaba a elegirla entre varias candidatas.

\- Tenemos entendido que la pequeña en realidad es solo tres años menor que nuestro Sasuke-sama. Pero según escuchamos en la corte del palacio, su madre era una diosa. Así que no solo tiene sangre de demonio.

\- ¿Y eso que significa? –preguntó la joven con mucho interés –.

\- Pues que los dioses que no son amamantados por su madre usualmente tardan mucho en crecer. Esa debe ser la razón por la que aun es prácticamente una bebe. Aunque si escuchamos correctamente, parece que al ser mitad demonio, un dia inesperado o de repente su cuerpo cambiara su forma, madurando de acuerdo a la edad que tiene.

\- Eso si que suena interesante. Solo espero que no se le ocurra crecer muy pronto, pues no me gustaría que mi Itachi-sama fijara su vista en ella.

\- Vaya que eres insegura Kitako-hime –habló Sasuke para hacerles saber que había escuchado todo –.

\- ¡Sasuke-sama! –exclamaron las mujeres con preocupación en su rostro –.

\- Sera mejor que se marchen a seguir con sus labores en vez de andar llevando y trayendo noticias por todos los rincones del palacio.

\- Humildemente le pedimos disculpas Sasuke-sama.

\- No es necesaria ninguna reverencia –les detuvo al ver que se dejarían caer en el suelo –. Solo márchense. Si esto vuelve a suceder, deberé informárselo a Sayako-san.

\- Con su permiso Sasuke-sama.

\- Uchiha-san espero no haber dejado una mala impresión. Me avergüenza que haya sido testigo de esta impudencia de mi parte.

\- Francamente no es de mi incumbencia…–le aseguró mientras se disponía a marcharse sin despedirse –.

\- Aun no ha vivido más que quince primaveras Sasuke-san. Aun es un demonio muy joven. Debería tener más respeto por aquellos mayores que usted. Y más si estos ocuparan un rango más alto que usted en el futuro.

\- Que te conviertas en emperatriz o no… es algo que para nada me concierne u ocupa mi mente. Además… mi hermano aun no ha decidido si serás quien se siente junto a él o no. ¿Acaso no estabas llenándote de inseguridad por una pequeña que seguramente ni siquiera has visto? – Dejándola sola sin siquiera escuchar su respuesta, se retiro –.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el canto de las aves. Antes de reaccionar se dedico a mirar las pinturas en forma de paisajes que adornaban el techo de la habitación. Incorporándose, concluyó que debía estar en las habitaciones del palacio de Sakura. Al observar con cuidado la cobija que lo tapaba pudo darse cuenta del origen de esta. Tenía unos bordados que eran típicos del país del fuego. Mas no del mundo de los demonios si no al paralelo, el de los dioses. No tardó en percibir la presencia de Sakura y junto a ella una más. Se puso de pie en busca de la salida, encontrando un balcón muy cerca de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Allí estaba Sakura con un hombre de cabellos rubios, quien parecía estar a punto de marcharse.

\- ¡Sasuke! Me alegra saber que ya has despertado. Tenía que venir a verte con mis propios ojos. Menos mal que pude hacerlo antes de irme –le saludó el rubio al percatarse de su presencia. Sakura se volvió a mirarlo –.

\- ¿Se encuentra mejor Uchiha-san?

\- No entiendo porque le hablas con tantos formalismos –se quejo el rubio – Lo siento Sasuke, pero no podre quedarme a charlar contigo a pesar de que deseo hacerlo. Ahora con tu despertar muchas cosas están a punto de pasar… en fin solo quería venir a decirte que cuentas conmigo y mi hombres. Debo regresar a llevar la noticia de que es verdad que ya has despertado. En unos días vendré de nuevo a este mundo. Prometo pasar al palacio del fuego para charlar de todo cuanto ha pasado en estos últimos dos mil años. En verdad me alegra volver a verte…. Ya sé que el sentimiento es mutuo. Así que no importa si no me dices nada y te dedicas a mirarme con esa cara larga que tienes.

\- Menos mal que me entiendes... te veré en mis tierras cuando regreses.

\- Hasta luego. Sakura, gracias por siempre mantener la frontera a salvo. Hinata sin duda llegara mas tarde.

\- Te veo en unos días…discúlpame por alejar a Hinata de ti con mi petición egoísta.

\- Nada de eso. Ambos estamos felices de poder ayudar. Es nuestro deber. Nos vemos –se despidió mientras se subía a una barca similar a la que usaba Sakura, pero de menor tamaño –.

\- Adiós Naruto –después de que este se perdió en las nubes Sakura se volvió a Sasuke –. Aun no me responde si ya se siente mejor.

\- Gracias Sakura… mi chakra se ha restaurado –le aseguró mirándola a los ojos, mientras recordaba que había estado soñando con ella y con el dia que la había visto por primera vez –.

\- ¿Entonces cree estar dispuesto para viajar?

\- ¿Viajar? ¿De nuevo me pedirás que me marche?

\- Así es. Solo que he decidido acompañarlo.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

\- Naruto me lo ha pedido. Después de que usted despertara quería permanecer aquí cerca de la frontera… ya que es la parte más vulnerable. Pero parece que no me será posible. Naruto insiste en que soy más indispensable al frente que cercas de la frontera. Tanto lo cree, que incluso antes de que yo cediera a su petición ya había ordenado a varios de sus allegados que vinieran a resguardarla durante mi ausencia. Al preguntarle por que se tomaba tales libertades, me respondió que era lógico que yo me marchara. Ya que siempre que usted despierta yo le sigo a donde quiera que va. Confío en Naruto, jamás pondré en duda todo lo que él algún dia pronuncie. Así que si él me lo pide… es porque es necesario. Además no negare que gran parte también es curiosidad…simple curiosidad. Deseo escuchar lo que usted tiene que decirme… o mejor dicho ver aquello que ha dicho me mostrara. Así que dígame si le es posible que partamos a sus tierras en este instante.

\- Si eso es lo que en verdad deseas… no veo por que no podamos marcharnos inmediatamente.

\- Bien no hablemos más del asunto. Lo veo en el lago. Ahí mi barca ya nos espera. Debo ir por mis pertenencias.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No, gracias. Solo haga lo que le pido.

\- Bien… – Sonriendo para sí mismo sintió un ligero confort invadir su cuerpo. Ella, aunque en malos términos, había decido acompañarlo. Aunque lastimara su ego quizás debía agradecerle a Naruto, pues él había sido lo que finalmente la había convencido. Aparte de él y Juugo, Naruto era el único que conocía su historia. La historia de olvidar y recordar. Pero a petición de él nunca se lo dijo a Sakura. Antes de dormir esa última vez, le pidió que la cuidara. Podía ver con certeza que su amigo había cumplido su palabra. Naruto tenía razón, era necesaria al frente…y no solo eso. La necesitaba a su lado… física y emocionalmente. Mas temía… temía que ella jamás recuperara sus viejos sentimientos. Un fuerte estruendo lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Al volver su vista hacia el cielo se percato que Kokyuu, el ave de Sakura, había dejado caer un enorme baúl sobre la proa de la barca.

\- Disculpe la tardanza, pero no podía marcharme sin mi armadura. También he traído provisiones para el viaje. –se disculpó la pelirrosa mientras abordaban la barca – Hubiera preferido que tomáramos otra embarcación, pero usted me regreso esta, la cual era un regalo para Juugo. Así que la llevaremos de regreso –.

\- Lo siento. No sabía que había sido un obsequio…

\- En fin… estaremos en sus tierras antes de que anochezca.

\- ¿Antes del anochecer? A mí me tomo tres días.

\- Eso es porque no conoce este lugar. Es muy engañoso. Lo más probable es que estuviese pasando por el mismo lugar una y otra vez, esperando el islote. Pero conozco muy bien cada uno de los movimientos de las islas. Y si nos apuramos llegaremos a tiempo a una intersección que nos dejara a medio dia de su palacio. –reiteró Sakura al tiempo que se volvía hasta Sasuke – ¿Y, bien que espera?

\- No estoy seguro de entender…

\- Ayúdenos un poco con su Katon –le indicó un pequeño caldero – No puedo izar las velas si a estas no les llega aire caliente –. ¿Acaso no lo recuerda? Llego a molestarme hasta este lugar en la barca. Debería haber puesto atención.

\- Si… lo siento… lo olvide por unos momentos –Sakura lo miró escéptica, pero su expresión se suavizo al ver que después de hacer el katon se retiraba a sentarse en la proa. La pelirrosa se dedico a navegar la barca; atenta a cualquier presencia extraña. Por su parte Sasuke se dedicaba a mirarla desde el rincón en donde estaba sentado. Su belleza le parecía tan irreal a pesar de su porte un tanto masculino, sin duda toda un guerrero. Tantos miles de años atrás era tan solo una pequeña que apenas aprendía a hablar. Y ahora hablándole con respeto y siempre desafiante. Pronto unas fuertes corrientes de aire los alcanzaron, pero Sakura no se inmuto. Tranquilamente llevo la barca hasta una de ellas y soltó el timón; dejando que la corriente llevara la barca. Seguía sin prestarle mucha atención al pelinegro. Tomó una tetera y le lleno con agua que salió de la punta de su dedo; poniéndola junto al caldero que impulsaba a la barca. Después de unos minutos la vio preparar té para ambos. Sentándose junto a él, pero manteniendo la distancia le ofreció el té –.

\- Sé que prefiere el té verde, pero este no se da en mis tierras. Usualmente debo comprarlo durante mis viajes.

\- Gracias… también el Sakura-yu me agrada bastante.

\- Menos mal.

\- Fuiste tú quien me lo dio a conocer tiempo atrás.

\- Sigue con sus historias del pasado. Ya le he dicho que no recuerdo. Y a decir verdad me incomoda que hable de cosas que no están en mis recuerdos. Si estas llegan a ser verdad… quizás esta sensación desaparezca, pero por el momento absténgase de hacerlos.

\- Discúlpame… discúlpame Sakura –le pidió con mirada dolida –.

\- Debo admitir que es bastante agradable verlo hacer tales expresiones cuando por lo general, lo único que veía en su mirada era frialdad. Disfrute del té no tardaremos en llegar. –le anunció mientras de nuevo se dirigía a tomar el timón. ¿En verdad estaría dispuesta a ver lo que él le mostraría?

Tal y como ella se lo había dicho, llegaron un par de horas antes del primer anochecer. El calor de su país se sentía cada vez más cerca –.

\- Lo más probable es que sea solo Juugo quien nos espera en el palacio. –comentó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie junto al timón –.

\- Lo sé. Desde la última vez que durmió, el palacio quedo vacio por completo. Pero ahora que regresa sin duda los miembros de la corte se presentaran… los que aun viven. Quiero suponer que se reunirá pronto con sus consejeros para entablar la estrategia que seguiremos. –De nuevo utilizando su dedo le echo agua al fuego de la caldera y al apagarse, esta comenzó a descender en uno de los puertos. Al acercarse, Sasuke noto que Juugo los esperaba y junto a él Kokyuu que al ver a su ama desapareció –.

\- ¿Por qué esta Kokyuu aquí?

\- Lo envié después de dejar mi baúl en la barca. Juugo necesitaba ser informado de su regreso. Y no solo eso, lo hice para asegurarme que no tendríamos ninguna sorpresa durante el transcurso del viaje.

\- Bienvenido Sasuke-sama, Hime-sama.

\- Por favor Juugo, no me llame de esa manera. –Juugo volvió su vista hacia su amo quien asintió levemente –.

\- Sakura-san en verdad llegue a pensar que no la vería en mucho tiempo.

\- Yo también llegue a pensar lo mismo… pero heme aquí.

\- Aun así. Me alegra que haya regresado. Vamos síganme, los guiare hasta la terraza del jardín principal. Después regresare por su equipaje. –mientras caminaban por el palacio Sakura se torno seria. Era como si de nuevo se hubiese resignado a estar de vuelta. Por más que intentaba alejarse, siempre terminaba de nuevo en ese lugar. – Me tome la libertad de prepararles un banquete de bienvenida, no es muy grande, pues el palacio tiene pocas provisiones. Después de comer podrán ir a sus habitaciones a descansar. Como de costumbre Sakura-san, su habitación esta frente a la laguna de las camelias.

\- No eran necesarias tantas atenciones Juugo, me hace sentir culpable –remarcó Sakura –.

\- Era lo menos que podía hacer para recibir a mis… a mi emperador.

\- Gracias Juugo –le agradeció Sasuke, al tiempo que él y Sakura se sentaban en el suelo frente a la pequeña mesa –.

\- Amo tal y como me pidió, informe a los nuestros de su despertad. Me pidieron que encendiera las lámparas tan pronto regresara al palacio… así que iré a hacerlo enseguida.

\- Espera Juugo, no lo hagas aun. Deseo esperar unos días antes de verme con ellos.

\- Así será Sasuke-sama, si ese es su deseo. Me retirare por unos momentos para ir por sus equipajes y dejarlos en sus habitaciones. Disfruten la cena.

\- Gracias Juugo –tan pronto se hubo marchado el sirviente, ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio. Sasuke la miraba y ella miraba sus platos; masticando pensativa. Sin volverse a mirarlo le sirvió un poco de té y después a ella misma –.

\- Gracias Sakura – su mirada suave seguía viéndola, aun incapaz, de por momentos darse cuenta que era una realidad tenerla frente a él y no un espejismo–.

\- Por nada Uchiha-san.

\- No sabes que feliz me hace tenerte aquí.

\- ¿Feliz? Esa es una palabra que definitivamente jamás había escuchado salir de sus labios. Más yo no vine aquí para causarle felicidad. Estoy aquí porque una guerra se avecina y por que antes de ella necesito respuestas. –al decir esto último se descubrió la manga de su kimono, mostrándole el tatuaje –. ¿Cómo fue que pudo leer esto? ¿Acaso lo hizo con esos ojos tan poderos que ahora tiene? –Tomándola del brazo, comenzó a leer las palabras –.

\- Regresa dragón, tiéntalo hacia la tierra y tráelo de regreso al suelo agrietado donde estoy de pie. Dragón tiéntalo hacia el viejo manantial y trae de regreso mis parpados secos. Abre tus ojos mi bestia. ¿Cuándo te hiciste esto? –le preguntó consternado –.

\- Pensé que usted lo sabría. ¿Acaso no dijo que yo escribí estas palabras para usted?

\- Antes de que yo cerrara mis ojos, no llevabas estas palabras grabadas. Pero es tu caligrafía, la conozco a la perfección. Imagino que debió ser muy doloroso, escribirlo con tus propias unías.

\- No tengo recuerdo alguno de estas palabras. ¿Esta seguro que no las leyó con esas pupilas tan poderosas?

\- Si, las leí muchas veces con estas pupilas, pero no de tu antebrazo. Esas palabras pertenecen a una canción que escribiste muchísimo tiempo atrás. También lo hiciste mientras dormía. Quiero pensar que aun escribes.

\- Aun lo hago, pero esta canción que usted menciona, no ocupa para nada un lugar en mi mente.

\- Estoy seguro que al verla, en ella también podres reconocer tu caligrafía.

\- ¿Y, esta letra donde puedo encontrarla?

\- Sin duda aun debe estar en tu habitación. Si no esta allí me temo entonces que no podre probarlo –oyendo esto ultimo Sakura se puso de pie, dejándolo solo. Caminaba exasperada hacia sus habitaciones; revolviendo todos los cajones en busca de esas letras tan pronto llego. Se detuvo unos momentos al percatarse de la familiaridad con que sus dedos tocaban y movían; inspeccionándolo todo en la habitación. Después de todo como no hacerlo. Era cierto, esa era su habitación, la conocía a la perfección. Habia entrado tan aprisa como si a penas tuviera un dia sin poner pie allí y no esos miles de años. Sintiéndose un poco perdida se dejo caer sobre la cama. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿En verdad estaba intentando recordar algo que no se había dado cuenta que le faltaba? ¿Por que estaba creyendo en lo que él le decía? Quizás era porque a pesar de por mucho tiempo hacerla vivir esa mísera vida en el palacio, jamás le había dicho una mentira. Y no solo eso, en todos esos miles de años había sentido un extraño vacio. Como si de pronto un río dejara de fluir y se secara. Dejando solo los surcos que permitían el paso del ahora inexistente agua como vestigios de que una vez en verdad hubo agua allí. Agua…

* * *

 **No olviden sus reviews**


	4. Capitulo 2-2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 2 parte 2**

* * *

\- Sakura-san veo que ya ha decidido descansar. –Comentó Juugo al verla recostada mientras le dejaba su equipaje junto a la cama –.

\- Juugo estoy buscando una de las muchas canciones que escribí mientras viví aquí. Encontré muchas de ellas pero no la que necesito.

\- Debería intentar buscarla en algún lugar donde guarda cosas que no desea que los demás encontremos –le sugirió mientras se acercaba a encenderle una lámpara, pues suponía que Sakura necesitaría la luz si encontraba lo que buscaba –.

\- Quizás tengas razón.

\- Me retiro Sakura-san debo levantar los platos de la cena.

\- Gracias Juugo, estuvo delicioso.

\- Con su permiso –al quedarse sola se puso de pie y camino hasta una pequeña estatua de una grulla que adornaba su tocador. Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de esconder algo, pero en algunas ocasiones pensó que si algún dia debía esconder algo… seria allí. Levantado con cuidado una de las plumas de jade encontró un diminuto agujero del cual sobresalía un pergamino. Lo tomó y fue a sentarse a la silla junto a la lámpara que Juugo le había dejado encendida. Con cuidado comenzó a desenredar el pergamino azulaceo. Antes de comenzar a leer observó la caligrafía dorada; reconociéndola como suya, sin más comenzó a leer. –.

Él tenía razón. Solo ella podía haberla escrito y no solo por que reconociera la caligrafía, pero por que en toda ella podía percibirse así misma de una extraña manera. Si, ella la había escrito ya no podía dudarlo. No podía negarlo. Y más por que con esos dedos suyos había escrito en la esquina del pergamino el nombre de Sasuke. Siempre escribía la fuente de su inspiración en la esquina del pergamino... siempre. Y esa esquina tenía el nombre de Sasuke. Sasuke…

De nuevo poniéndose de pie, sopló para apagar la lámpara y se marcho en busca del emperador de esas tierras. Al ir llegando a sus habitaciones se detuvo; sentándose en el suelo junto a una fuente. Llevando sus manos cubrió su rostro, insegura de sus acciones. ¿En verdad estaba dispuesta a escuchar su historia? ¿A ver su historia? Respiró profundamente; poniéndose de pie. Y de nuevo comenzó a caminar con un semblante más tranquilo. Si lo que él decía resultaba cierto lo aceptaría como tal no quedaba más remedio. Le encontró sentado en el jardín de flores de loto que rodeaba sus habitaciones, fumando de una pipa. Al verla acercarse, vacio el contenido de la pipa y dejo esta sobre la mesita.

\- Quiero pensar que has encontrado las letras de esa canción. –habló con tono suave, denotando algo parecido a la esperanza –. ¿Las has leído?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomara mostrarme todo eso que usted dice se ha borrado de mis pensamientos?

\- Es una vida completa… y una a medias. Una vida pasada y una en este presente. Quizás me tome más de un dia. ¿Estas dispuesta a escucharme? ¿A verlo con tus propios ojos?

\- Si no lo estuviera, no estaría aquí…en medio de esta oscuridad… con el perfume de las flores… debo escuchar. Debo verlo…

\- Sígueme–le pidió acercándose a ella para ofrecerle su mano y ayudarla a subir a una pequeña barca que los mecería entre las aguas rodeadas de flores. Todo mientras él contaba y mostraba su historia. Una vez sentados Sasuke llevo ambas manos a las sienes de Sakura y le preguntó– ¿Entonces por donde debo empezar?

\- Por lo más lejano… lo primero… Por el primer principio a eso que le llama pasado.

\- Bien entonces cierra tus ojos. –Sakura los cerró y de manera inmediata escucho la voz de Sasuke en su cabeza, comenzando a relatarle. Pronto dejo de escucharla y las imágenes comenzaron a fluir con rapidez, mostrándole esa vida en el pasado. Una vida que jamás supo que tuvo… una vida unida sin duda a su presente.

* * *

La sala del trono aguardaba en silencio, pues el emperador había consentido a la petición del gran emperador. Esperar a que la princesa fuese a cambiarse y se presentara con las ropas reales y no con las de un general.

\- Amo… ¿Aun perdido en sus pensamientos? –le susurró Juugo –.

\- De pronto se torna imposible dejar de pensarla…. –le admitió a su sirviente – Y la única persona que conoce esta parte de mi vida se encuentra muy lejos. No puedo platicarlo con él siquiera, al menos no frente a frente. Y este exilio lejos de terminar, no me permitirá verlo ni en cientos de años.

\- Si lo que desea amo, es empequeñecer la pena que el dia de hoy lo invade, puedo y si usted lo permite, ser los oídos que presten atención al recuento de esa parte de su vida.

\- Si en verdad puedes escuchar esta, mi historia llena de fallas, lo apreciaría mucho Juugo. Siento que reviviendo toda esa parte de mí, me mostrara con claridad que es lo que debo hacer con toda esta incertidumbre.

\- Cuando usted esté listo amo, yo le escuchare.

\- Gracias Juugo - su sirviente de nuevo lo miro con compasión. Recordar como su amo acababa con la vida de sus enemigos y escucharlo tan perdido de pronto se volvía un interesante contraste. ¿Seria posible lo que veía? ¿En verdad seria posible que esa mirada perdida fuera la misma? Mirada que con frialdad tan siniestra, absorbía la vida y existencia de cada uno de esos enemigos que morían. Morir siendo testigos de su propia muerte en esas grandes, rojas y temibles pupilas.

El sonido vibrante de un gran gong anuncio que un miembro de la realeza se acercaba. El ministro del gran emperador se aclaro la garganta y anuncio.

\- Ante nosotros se presenta Sakura-ko Hime hija de los emperadores del agua. –marchando de nuevo con la frente en alto, se acerco a hacer una reverencia. El gran emperador dio un gesto aprobatorio, indicándole que se sentase junto a él y no con sus hermanas y hermanos provenientes de otras madres. Sus ropas indicaban un gran rango ante todos, pues era la única de todas las princesas, que vestía un lujoso vestido de brocados dorados en la tela roja. Al sentarse junto a su abuelo, disimuladamente llevo un pañuelo hasta su nariz para limpiarse unas gotitas de sangre. Sasuke la observaba con detenimiento, suponiendo que esa sangre se debía a la fuerte bofetada que había recibido. Jamás pensó que la volvería a ver y menos sentada junto a un trono en donde él no podía ni siquiera ponerse de rodillas.

Tan pronto hubo terminado la ceremonia, Sakura se retiro tras hacer una reverencia al gran emperador y a su padre. Al ponerse de pie tras hacerle una reverencia a su madre, le sonrió quedamente.

Después de que se retiraran los emperadores, la multitud comenzó a disiparse. Con Sasuke caminando a prisas en busca de Sakura. Juugo siguiéndolo muy de cerca, trataba de darle alcance para detenerlo. El pelinegro se detuvo al ver que Sakura ingresaba a los patios que conducían a las habitaciones de la emperatriz. Un lugar al que el tenia prohibido entrar.

\- Amo será mejor que regresemos a sus habitaciones. Sugiero que primero se calme y después intente encontrarla.

\- Supongo que tienes razón… no puedo verle aun. No sé que es lo que haría si la tengo frente a mí una vez más. A pesar de que en estos minutos he logrado entender gran parte de su desaparición… no puedo evitar sentirme consternado. Me consterna haberme enterado de este origen desconocido. De este parentesco con los emperadores del agua.

Al regresar a sus habitaciones la comida ya los esperaba.

\- Amo según mi parecer, la princesa no siente mucho afecto por el emperador.

\- Si los rumores son ciertos y el emperador termino con la vida de todos los hijos varones de la emperatriz, no veo por que deba tener a su padre en alta estima. Después de mirarla sonreírle a su madre, supe que en verdad le ama, que en verdad es su hija. ¿Entonces por que se convirtió en mi esposa bajo el título de princesa del país de la tierra?

\- Amo enseguida iré a traerle un poco de té, sin duda le ayudara a tranquilizar su mente.

Al regresar con el té, encontró a Sasuke sentado en el balcón de su habitación. Se le veía inquieto mientras escribía sobre un pergamino. El quedo viento le ondeaba sus cabellos, mientras la pluma iba y venía.

\- He regresado con el té amo –anunció mientras depositaba la bandeja junto al pergamino donde escribía el pelinegro – ¿Le escribe a su hermano amo?

\- Si... tan solo un poco de lo que hoy ha sucedido. Le explico que no podre decirle más, pues aun no tengo respuestas.

\- Amo, el té se enfriara, le suplico, lo beba.

\- Siéntate Juugo… acompáñame. Me gustaría ser escuchado en estos momentos. Solo hablando del pasado podre saber que hacer en este mi presente.

\- Amo si en verdad necesita que yo un simple servidor, lo escuche, así lo hare. Permita que este humilde sirviente lo escuche.

\- Eres más que un humilde sirviente Juugo, toma asiento y también sírvete un poco de té.

\- Amo, usted hable que yo escuchare –aseguró al sentarse frente a Sasuke –.

\- Supongo que es esencial empezar un poco antes de que la conociera –comenzó tras darle un sorbo a su té. – Mi tío Madara era el general de nuestros ejércitos en aquel entonces. Nuestro ejército, era el más fuerte de toda la región del norte. Madara siempre predico con algo de obsesión que era el país del fuego, el que debía ser el más fuerte de entre todos los reinos. Promesa que mantuvo y hasta la fecha gracias a esa prerrogativa, el reino es aun el más poderoso. Incluso si él es ahora nuestro enemigo. Por aquellos días el país de la tierra comenzaba a ganar poder y Madara no tardo en darse cuentas que era mejor tenerlos como aliados que dejar que alguna asperidad se formase. Una alianza era lo más conveniente, mas no podía ser por medio de Itachi. No podíamos darle ese tipo de poder político al país de la tierra. Así que lo más conveniente era que fuese yo quien le diera esa validez a la alianza. Mi esposa como en todo acepto nuestra separación sin pensarlo y se marcho a su país. Me dijo estar cansada de ser solo un adorno y que no podría soportar que yo tomase a otra mujer. Muy a pesar de que sabía que ambas serian ignoradas por mí en igualdad. Francamente no me importo que se marchara, pues siempre fue un matrimonio político. Incluso como hoy en dia… en aquel entonces quería ser quien otorgase ventajas al reinado de mi hermano, importándome poco quien fuese mi esposa. El emperador del país de la tierra no tardo mucho en responder a nuestra petición, dándome a escoger de entre dos de sus hijas. Y así sin más en caravana, Itachi y yo nos dirigimos al palacio del reino de la tierra. Madara quedándose a proteger la ciudad.

Nuestro viaje resulto más interesante de lo que llegue a imaginar, pues al llegar nos recibieron con la noticia de que una de las dos hijas que el emperador tenía pensado ofrecerme, había fallecido. Tan pronto nos hubieron mostrado nuestras habitaciones comenzó a nevar. La primer nevada en cientos de años, me aseguraron muchos.

Pasamos varios días en nuestras habitaciones, pues el emperador no podía recibirnos por estar de luto. Y aun faltaban un par de días para que los funerales terminaran. Se nos informó que debíamos esperar. Como sabes la nieve jamás se ve o se verá en el país del fuego. Así que naturalmente estaba fascinado por ella.

Un dia finalmente el aburrimiento me invadió y decidí salir a caminar. Estaba tan maravillado a pesar de tener frio que camine y camine entre los patios interiores. Camine hasta que me di cuenta que termine en un lugar alejado de nuestras habitaciones. Frente a mi estaban lo que parecían ser las habitaciones reales de la emperatriz. Y a las afueras, frente a la puerta estaba un cuerpo haciendo una reverencia, la nieve cayendo sobre él. Y este no se levantaba. Decidí marcharme, pues no podía discernir si era correcto indagar sobre el asunto. Pero supuse que lo mejor era dejarlo ser, pues ya que debía haber una poderosa razón por la cual, frente a esa puerta y con toda esa nieve, estaba postrado así sin más. Al siguiente dia regrese y aun estaba allí, pero esta vez estaba de pie mientras la emperatriz le dirigía unas palabras. A su lado había dos damas de compañía que le suplicaban que se marchara. Algo debió conmover a la emperatriz pues le vi mirar a la figura compasivamente. Parecían haberse entendido y la emperatriz regreso a sus habitaciones.

La figura despidió a sus damas de compañía y se quedo de pie allí por unos minutos, observando el agua de la fuente que ahora era hielo. Percatándose de mi presencia se volvió a mirarme y después se marcho. No logre verle por completo, pero bajo la capa distinguí lo que parecían ser cabellos rosados. Naturalmente mi curiosidad despertó, mas no hubo mucho que yo pudiera descubrir. Fue hasta el dia del último funeral que descubrí quien era esa mujer. Mi hermano y yo fuimos requeridos en el funeral, pues la hija del emperador pudo haber sido mi esposa. Justo antes de que se dispusieran a comenzar los ritos el emperador se dirigió a mí.

\- Me apena mucho Uchiha-san haberle recibido con estas noticias.

\- No tiene por que apenarse. Por contrario soy yo quien siente pena, pues usted ha perdido algo preciado mientras que yo vengo a llevarme también algo que le es preciado.

\- Mi hija murió a manos de espías del país del hierro. A quienes no dudare en declarar la guerra. Pero eso no podrá ser aun. Mis tropas y ejércitos aun deben fortalecerse. Y con usted aquí es realmente una fortuna, pues usted ha venido a fortalecerme en estos tiempos de angustia. Usted ya sabe muy bien que aun me queda una hija para ofrecerle.

\- Gran emperador no se preocupe y hablemos de la alianza después de los funerales. Es un momento que debí respetar y no poner ese tema frente a nosotros con mis palabras.

\- Por el contrario Uchiha-san ha hablado en el momento indicado. Mi tristeza no se irá muy pronto, pero como la fuerza de estas mis tierras, debo dejarla a un lado. Dentro de unos momentos podrá conocer a quien se convertirá en su esposa, el puente de nuestra alianza. Solo que lo hará de lejos, pues ella es mi hija con una de las concubinas reales y no con la emperatriz. La emperatriz a pesar de quererle aun no logra perdonar que nuestra hija haya muerto salvándola a ella. Pero como vera para un padre eso no importa, ellas eran hermanas ante todo. Saber que una de ellas daría la vida propia para salvar a la otra, reconforta mi corazón y la tristeza logra disiparse, al menos un poco.

La emperatriz le ha permitido cantarle a su hermana, mas no debe sentarse junto a nosotros… no hoy. –el emperador guardo silencio mientras el cuerpo de su hija era llevado frente a ellos. Después de varios ritos y rezos, los inciensos fueron apagados. Y una voz acompañada con un instrumento de cuerdas comenzó a escucharse. El origen era la otra hija del emperador, sentada muy lejos del cuerpo de su hermana. Su voz lo atrapo por completo y en cada palabra cantada pudo darse cuenta del amor que sentía por su hermana. Su hermana ahora un cuerpo tendido sobre oro y jade que muy pronto seria sepultado para no verse mas. Todos los presentes comenzaban a llorar, incluida la emperatriz que tan pronto la música hubo cesado, se puso de pie. Camino hasta la joven para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y llevarla a sentar junto a su padre. El emperador sonrió con melancolía, hablando quedamente en voz baja al tener a su hija frente a él.

\- Gracias mi querida hija. Estoy seguro que tu hermana hubiera amado esa canción. Ella era la luz.

\- Gracias padre… gracias emperatriz por permitirme despedirme de ella esta ultima vez. –al acomodarse en el palco, se volvió a mirar a Sasuke quien también la miraba. Lo miró por unos segundos para después desviar su dolida mirada al cuerpo sin vida de su hermana.

Después de eso no volvió a verla por un tiempo. De igual manera al emperador, quien a diario les enviaba una disculpa por no recibirles. Les pedía que esperaran un poco mas pues aun los ritos funerarios estaban llevándose a cabo –.

\- Itachi ¿Crees que nos reciba pronto?

\- Quizás… mas no importa el tiempo que tarde. Debemos esperar…

\- Ahora entiendo cómo deben sentirse aquellos que nos visitan y no se les concede una audiencia hasta una vez que varios días han pasado.

\- Si, es verdad. Quizás esta experiencia nos deje aprender alguna lección.

\- La nieve es realmente hermosa, pero pronto se nos dificultara mantener nuestro chakra estable en estas circunstancias.

\- Lo sé… más aun así, si mi chakra se exhausta deseo seguir viendo como cae.

\- Igual yo aunque no lo parezca. Iré a caminar Itachi. Antes de que nos traigan el desayuno.

\- No vayas muy lejos. Aunque no se nos ha prohibido nada será bueno mantenernos alejados de las habitaciones reales.

\- Tan solo iré al jardín de los ciruelos.

\- Abrígate bien.

\- Así lo hare hermano –tomo la enorme capa de piel que les habían ofrecido el mismísimo dia que comenzó a nevar y salió. A pesar de que la nieve tenia días cayendo esta no se acumulaba demasiado. Quizás se debía a que parte del dia los tres soles de ese reino lograban derretir un poco de ella. Al llegar al jardín, se refugió bajo el techo de un pequeño templo. Dedicándose a observar los copos que se convertían en agua al tocar el piso del templo.

Inesperadamente observo una figura que corría por el patio con pergaminos y pluma en mano. Corría descalza por la nieve, vistiendo un kimono que dejaba gran parte de su cuello y pecho descubierto. Era esa mujer… la que se convertiría en su segunda esposa. Se sentó de rodillas bajo un enorme ciruelo, llevando el pergamino hasta sus piernas para que le sirvieran de apoyo. Su cabello se ondeaba con el frío viento mientras ella perdidamente escribía sobre el papel. Estaba sumida en postrar con urgencia sea lo que fuese que ocupara su mente en esos pedazos de pergamino. Cuando finalmente hubo terminado vio como esta, sorprendida, observaba sus dedos ennegrecidos por la tinta. Como si apenas hubiera entendido que la rapidez e intensidad con que había escrito había sido irreal y etérea. Se puso de pie, pensativa y enrollo los pergaminos, no dándose cuenta que él caminaba hasta ella. Al volver su vista al frente, lo observo petrificada no sabiendo cómo reaccionar.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes frío? –le preguntó con curiosidad genuina al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos para observar sus dedos con cuidado. Estos estaban negros a causa de la tinta y no solo eso. Algunos parecían tener unas pequeñas cortadas, mismas que también podían observarse en las yemas de sus dedos. Su dedo mas lastimado era el meñique. Envolviéndolo también con su meñique intento darle algo de calor al sentirlo helado. – ¿Puedes sentir como el calor fluye? – le preguntó aun obteniendo solo silencio –Supongo que tu silencio y tus pies descalzos me dicen que no… que en realidad no tienes frio. Reaccionando finalmente se soltó de su mano y le miró profundamente antes de alejarse de allí corriendo. Sasuke la miró mientras se alejaba dejando un gran rastro con el arrastrar de su kimono, el cual iba disipando un poco las huellas que con sus pies descalzos iba dejando en la nieve. Le pareció curioso como de toda su mano tan solo el meñique estaba helado. Se rió de sí mismo al darse cuenta que se había comportado muy extraño. Quizás haberla visto de esa manera no había sido de lo más correcto, pero pensó que había sido algo bello de ver. Pues seguramente una vez que se convirtiera en su esposa perdería la libertad de correr por los jardines. Perdería las ventajas de ser una princesa libre para convertirse en esposa.

No habría más días como ese; disfrutando de estar sola con ella misma. Pronto tendría a varias damas de compañía siguiéndola por doquier; prohibiéndole incluso a su sombra, estar a solas. ¿Se marchitaría por completo de la misma manera que su primera esposa?

Al llegar a las habitaciones su hermano le esperaba, al parecer de muy buen humor.

\- Itachi tenía tiempo sin verte sonreír tan libremente.

\- No siempre puedo darme el lujo de poder descansar. Es realmente exhaustivo ser el emperador. Ver por nuestro pueblo es algo que disfruto y nunca vería como una obligación o deber, pero la vida en el palacio absorbe gran parte de mi existencia; dejándome muchas veces sin energía. Es por eso que gracias a este viaje que hemos hecho… me he dado cuenta que por mi bien deberé alejarme del palacio con mas frecuencia. No solo me ayuda a reflexionar y aclarar mis pensamientos. Pero también a meditar. En estos días he pensado en la condición de este nuestro mundo. De por que debemos oponernos a los dioses tan insistentemente. Es absurdo estar en su contra. Sobre todo cuando ambos mundos podrían beneficiarse mutuamente si tan solo ambos lados tuvieran oídos atentos para escuchar. Escuchar y llegar a ese entendimiento. Dos mundos unidos por un bien común y por el cielo medio.

\- No todos comprenden tu simpatía por los dioses, a veces ni yo mismo. Pero de pronto un dia me di cuenta que hemos sido nosotros quienes más les hemos dañado. No ellos a nosotros. Fue allí que comprendí que quizás tú tenías razón… que debíamos buscar la forma de entablar un lazo con su mundo.

\- Me alegra que empieces a comprenderlo. Mira –levanto su mano, mostrándole un libro – tan pronto termine de leerlo, espero tu también puedas darte algo de tiempo. Es la historia de los seis reinos y como estos se unificaron para formar un solo imperio aquí. Dando origen a el país de la tierra. Es fascinante darse cuenta que el país del fuego y sin duda los demás países, tienen mucho en común con esta historia. Después de todo, todos logramos la unificación de nuestras gentes.

\- ¿Quién te lo ha traído?

\- El emperador, me lo ha enviado. Y junto a él noticias que sin duda te alegraran. En dos días ofrecerá un banquete en nuestro honor. Sera en el palacio de las seis rocas, según entiendo, allí no cae nieve ¿No es fascinante?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que en todo el reino, los pisos se llenen de blanco, pero que en ese palacio, ni siquiera un copo logre verse.

\- Entonces supongo que será algo que disfrutaremos ver. Aunque aquí donde estamos nosotros hay mucho menos nieve que en otras partes del palacio, cosa que también llama mi atención.

\- En el banquete también estará tu futura esposa. Quiero suponer entonces que su unión no demorara mucho. Espero tener la oportunidad de escucharle cantar de nuevo. Me sentí culpable al disfrutar de su canto en una situación tan triste, pero su voz es muy hermosa Sasuke. Es reconfortante saber que esa voz vivirá en mi palacio. Debes permitirme escucharla de vez en cuando. Sin duda todos en el palacio viviremos más felices, si nos permites escucharla.

\- Nunca dijiste lo mismo de mi primera esposa.

\- Mego-hime nunca se mostro interesada en nadie, menos en los súbditos. Siempre estuvo alejada de todo; evitándonos. Aunque…quizás era porque no quería que nadie pudiera percibir su infelicidad.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que mi segunda esposa será feliz en nuestro palacio?

\- Tengo la esperanza de que a ella si desees hacerle feliz. Sana y olvida Sasuke…pero sobretodo mira en otras direcciones. Contempla el sin fin de horizontes que se postran frente a tus ojos. Aprende a amar a quienes pasan por tu camino. Aun si fueron forzados a caminar en el…pues no debes ni dudar siquiera, que tu futura esposa, no ha decidido caminar por voluntad. Quienes lo hemos decidido hemos sido nosotros… nosotros y su padre. Así que si hay algo que puedes hacer por ella, es en definitiva, no solo intentar amar esta vez. Intentar no es digno para ella. Veo en su mirada que merece más. Así que no solo debes intentar. Es tu deber amar.

Es muy hermosa… la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida… más que sea hermosa no garantiza que yo llegue a amarla. Amar ya lo hago… lo he hecho desde que tengo memoria… y en estos momentos aunque la mujer más bella de este mundo este frente a mi… no podre dejar de amarle… y eso tú lo sabes. –ante tal respuesta Itachi suspiró tras dirigirle una mirada compasiva. Volvió su vista hacia su lectura cuando Sasuke se alejo hacia su recamara, donde supuso dormiría; soñando con esa mujer a la que él insistía aun amaba. ¿Qué acaso aun no lo veía o, no quería verlo? ¿Amarla? ¿Aun? Hubiera querido tomar en serio esas palabras pero no podía. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

* * *

 **Canción** **de Sakura a la hermana... Bjork Solstice... una muy hermosa en youtube la encuentran con subtitulos.**


	5. Capitulo 2-3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 2 parte 3**

* * *

Vistiendo sus trajes imperiales se presentaron ante el gran emperador del país de la tierra. Itachi y el emperador se sentaron cada quien en uno de los extremos de la mesa del banquete, pues ambos llevaban sobre sus hombros el mismo título y el bienestar de todo un pueblo. Sasuke se sentó junto al emperador, pues este pronto se convertiría en su suegro. Por largos minutos conversaron de política mientras bebían, pero una vez que la emperatriz hubo llegado, el banquete se torno más alegre.

\- Querido, esa tan terca y única hija tuya…se rehusaba a venir. Pero ya le he convencido e incluso tocara para nosotros.

\- Querida que pensara nuestro invitado… que su futura esposa es muy desobediente sin duda alguna.

\- Majestades, humildemente les pido que no se agobien ante tales comentarios.

\- Sin embargo, desobediente es –agregó el emperador – espero que en su reino ese lado suyo, no le cause problemas. Mi hija se niega a tener damas de compañía y a seguir la etiqueta del palacio. Vaga sola por todos los rincones del palacio, desafiando todas las reglas en su mayoría. Espero que el vivir en sus nuevas tierras, logre domar y refinar ese lado suyo. Que aprenda la forma de comportarse en la corte. Le agradeceré mucho el que le tenga paciencia, pues sin duda le costara trabajo, mas muy dentro de mí sé que no le será imposible.

\- Así lo hare su majestad.

\- Veo que ha llegado acompañada de los músicos de la corte –observó la emperatriz –.

\- Buenas tardes padre mío, estimada emperatriz y madre. Señores del país del fuego –saludó con una reverencia –.

\- Que te hayas presentado con los músicos me dice que sin duda has compuesto nueva música.

\- Así es padre. Desde hace tres días termine la última pieza, aquella que te conté en el verano, me era imposible terminar.

\- Entonces anda, déjanos escucharle…

\- No deseo ser impertinente, debes disculparme padre, no es que quiera desafiarte, pero quisiera que me permitieras presentar ante ti y tus honorables invitados, esa pieza hasta el final.

\- Eso me dice que sin duda es tu mejor composición hasta ahora.

\- Si, padre… después de…Akari… yo pensé.

\- Debo pedirte que no la menciones o lo consideraría una insolencia –pidió la emperatriz tratando de que su voz no flaqueara–.

\- Le pido me disculpe majestad –suplicó al tiempo que se postraba frente a la emperatriz con expresión dolida –.

\- Ponte de pie niña y ya no hagas esperar ni a tu padre ni a sus invitados –ordenó la emperatriz –.

\- Con esta primera pieza, Kentaro me acompañara con el shakuhachi. Se llama Haru no umi.

\- Un nombre sin duda muy hermoso –le aseguro su padre –.

\- Gracias padre – contestó con una leve sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto al koto. Comenzo a tocar sin más y pronto el shakuhachi comenzó a acompañarla en esa hermosa y colorida pieza. Sasuke pudo observar que sus dedos estaban protegidos esta vez para no lastimarse al tocar. La pieza en verdad evocaba algo lejano, algo que sin duda plasmaba el mecer de las aguas. Corrientes fluyendo, tormentas azotando sobre el mar y flores floreciendo. El mar… ¿Entonces así era el mar? –pensó para sí mismo –.

\- ¿Alguna vez ha visto el mar del país de agua? –le interrogó Sasuke después de que los presentes terminaran de aplaudirle–.

\- ¿Usted lo ha hecho?

\- No, discúlpeme por hacerle esta pregunta cuando yo mismo no lo he hecho. Es solo que de pronto sentí curiosidad, pues componer una pieza sobre el mar, sin antes haberlo visto me parece difícil. Me preguntaba que hizo para visualizar el hermoso paisaje que le ayudo a componer tan bella música.

\- Supuso bien. Jamás he visto el mar del país del agua, pero me han hablado de él y su belleza. Los cerezos como mi nombre floreciendo vivamente entre las olas. He escuchado tanto que incluso en mis sueños lo he visto. Le he soñado… quizás no como en verdad es, pero quiero pensar que es como le he visto. En esta música solo he plasmado los sentimientos que llegaron a mí, al ver ese hermoso mar entre mis sueños.

\- También yo puedo asegurar que he visto ese mar después de escucharla.

\- Ahí tiene a esta, mi hija tan terca Uchiha-san. Perdone su atrevimiento al contestar su pregunta con algo de aspereza.

\- Para nada he sentido asperidad en su respuesta.

\- Hija mía espero que en el futuro trates a tu esposo con el respeto debido.

\- ¿Esposo? –preguntó algo desconcertada –.

\- Así es mi querido cerezo en flor. Este hombre presente ante nosotros, es quien se convertirá en tu esposo –Sakura se volvió a mirar a Sasuke unos segundos y después regreso su mirada hacia su padre –.

\- Así lo hare padre. Prometo no causarte vergüenzas y llevar tu nombre con dignidad el dia de mi boda y en mi nueva vida, con este, el hombre que has elegido para mí.

\- Si tan solo desde pequeña hubieras sido así de obediente… Ahora si… toca ante mí esa pieza que ansió escuchar.

\- Padre debo disculparme de nuevo…

\- ¿De nuevo te negaras?

\- No, es solo que de pronto una melodía esta sonando en mi cabeza, una pieza nueva. Déjame plasmarla antes que la olvide.

\- Bien… no esperaba que de pronto obedecieras en todo –aseguró con una sonrisa –Escribas por favor pasen al frente y dispónganse al servicio de mi hija. Todos tuyos mi querida Sakura –.

\- Gracias padre por consentir mi petición tan fuera de lugar. Por favor escriban tan rápido como puedan esta pieza que tocare a continuación. Escriban tanto como puedan, mas despreocúpense si alguna nota es demasiado rápida para ser escrita. Después yo llenare los espacios en blanco a esta composición. Sin más entonces comenzare –.

La pelirrosa comenzó a tocar de manera lenta, como si no supiese a donde la llevaría esa composición. Más parecía muy segura de sus sentimientos al tocarla. Por diez minutos se ausento por completo de todo cuanto la rodeaba y se dedico a tocar de manera improvisada. Mas era una improvisación muy hermosa y algo triste a la vez. Sasuke la miraba; poniendo atención a cada sonido proveniente del koto. Por momentos le parecía que esa pieza era un reflejo de todo lo que la princesa había sentido al ser informada de que debía casarse con un extraño. Es como si estuviera diciendo que a pesar de estar dispuesta a obedecer, quería que todos supieran su verdadero sentir. Una vez que hubo acabado de tocar se acerco a los escribas y les sonrió genuinamente, pues al parecer estos habían logrado escribir la pieza en su mayoría. De nuevo dirigiéndose a su padre, se sentó frente a su koto –.

\- Siento haberte hecho esperar padre. Ahora tocare esa pieza que tanto tiempo me llevo completar. Aunque debo hablar con sinceridad, pues en su mayoría la he completado tres días atrás.

\- Toca hija que aquí todos los presentes estamos esperando con anticipación.

\- Espero sea de su agrado –dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a quitarse los protectores de algunos de sus dedos –.

\- No será doloroso… ¿Hacerlo de esa manera? –le cuestionó la emperatriz –.

\- Si, es un poco doloroso, pero me resulta más adecuado tocar esta pieza de tal forma. –El pelinegro se enderezo listo para escuchar con atención, pues estaba seguro que esa era la pieza que se había sentado a terminar descalza y sobre la nieve. Tan pronto hubo empezado a tocar, múltiples imágenes comenzaron a formarse, mas sin ser especificas. Es como si esa pieza hablase de todo y al mismo tiempo de nada. Por eso al pensar en el viento este se esfumada dando paso al fuego y a la tierra. De pronto a la nada y después a un todo que llegaba después de un grande suspenso ¿Cómo no iban a estar sus dedos tan lastimados? ¿Cuántas veces la habría practicado?... para que días atrás las yemas de sus dedos hubieran estado tan lastimados. Al terminar la pieza el emperador se puso de pie y camino hasta ella; tomándola de las manos, para el mismo curar sus dedos.

\- Es una pieza muy hermosa… la mejor hasta ahora. Pero no deseo escucharla más, si tocarla para mí significa que tus delicados dedos deban lastimarse.

\- Crear belleza a veces conlleva dolor… su majestad me lo ha dicho.

\- Dime hija ¿Cómo le has llamado a esta composición?

\- Tegoto …

\- Sin duda un nombre adecuado. Quisiera que nos acompañaras… pero debes ir con mi doctor para que vende estos dedos.

\- No son problema. En verdad deseo acompañarlos…

\- Una princesa debe tener manos delicadas. –La pelirrosa no regateo más y se inclino ante todos para despedirse. Dos de las damas de compañía de la emperatriz se pusieron de pie para seguirle. Al darles la princesa la espalda para bajar por la pequeña escalinata, Sasuke se incorporo ligeramente. La razón es que uno de sus pies se había adormecido. Por inercia llevo su mano derecha con prisas hasta su tobillo para masajearlo cuando de pronto unos gritos lo hicieron volver la vista al frente. Los gritos de preocupación venían de las damas de compañía, quienes se habían asustado cuando la princesa perdió el equilibrio al bajar la escalinata. Mientras las damas y el emperador mismo le cuestionaban si se encontraba bien, Sakura no contesto. Tan solo se limito a observar su mano izquierda con asombro para después volverse a Sasuke y de ahí de nuevo a su mano, tras asegurar que nada le había pasado. Segundos después continúo bajando la escalinata. El pelinegro no entendió muy bien del todo que había sucedido, pues se había distraído al masajear su tobillo.

Después del banquete regresaron a sus habitaciones, con un peso menos encima. Ya que se había decidido cuando se llevaría a cabo la boda, lo que le daba solidez a esa alianza. En un par de días más, regresarían al país del fuego para llevar a cabo los preparativos, pues la boda seria allí. Siendo esta vez los emperadores de la tierra quienes viajasen hasta allá.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta que ni siquiera nos hemos fijado, ni sorprendido con la carencia de nieve en el banquete? –le preguntó Itachi –.

\- Tienes razón… olvidamos por completo maravillarnos ante la ausencia de lo blanco –.

\- Su presencia no permite que uno pueda concentrarse o maravillarse en algo que no sea ella. Ahora más que nunca debo repetirte que tenerle en nuestro palacio es algo que debemos agradecer. Desde la primera vez que la escuche lo supe, pero hoy lo entendí. Ella será una buena compañera para ti Sasuke. Quizás no lo sepas, pero ella es lo que necesitas…

\- Es lo que ambos reinos necesitan… dime hermano ¿Cómo fue que sucedió el incidente en la escalinata? A pesar de que no paso a más, siento que me perdí de algo importante.

\- La verdad es que sucedió muy rápido. Justo en el momento que tu llevaste tu mano a tu tobillo, la princesa perdió el equilibrio. Parecía que caería y se torcería un pie, pero las damas alcanzaron a evitarlo. Una de ellas aseguro que es como si alguien la hubiese jalado para que cayese de espaldas. Pero como escuchaste Sakura aseguro que nada le había pasado. A mi parecer solo perdió el equilibrio al ir bajando la escalinata. Aunque siendo sinceros lo que me pareció extraño es que antes de perder el equilibrio llevo su mano izquierda hacia atrás, como si alguien la hubiera tomado…seguramente fue un reflejo al recordar que su koto se quedaba con nosotros. Quizás pensó en ir por el… pero al final no le pareció conveniente.

\- Ya veo… –Sasuke se quedo pensativo al recordar como la pelirrosa veía su mano izquierda con la confusión plasmada en el rostro. Habia visto su mano y después había posado su mirada en él… de nuevo en su mano para después marcharse.

Después de ese dia solo la vio dos veces más. Una donde ambos se miraron y la otra siendo solo él quien la observase. Cuatro días después de esa comida en donde su futura esposa había tocado, decidió salir a caminar horas antes del amanecer. Pero esta vez se alejo un poco más de lo normal, pues iba caminado en busca de más nieve. A pesar de haber nevado por días, basto con dos para que casi todo el blanco se disipara por completo. Era por eso que ahora buscaba la poca nieve que quedaba y que empezaba a derretirse. La primera vez que había visto ese blanco había sido en uno de sus viajes. Mas jamás tan de cerca como en esos días que había pasado en el país de la tierra. Y así siguiendo los rastros de la nieve que quedaba, termino frente a una pequeña fuente donde había un pequeño dragón de piedra que se suponía, lanzaba agua. Más esta estaba completamente congelada. Se dio cuenta que tan lejos había llegado al percatarse de lo solo que estaba ese lugar. Tanta solitud lo asombro… ni un solo sirviente a la vista. Antes de marcharse escucho una leve música. De inmediato identifico las manos que producían tales sonidos así que en vez de marcharse, camino siguiendo la música.

Camino adentrándose en un pequeño bosque de bambús; deteniéndose hasta que llego a un claro donde había dos cerezos floreciendo. Las pequeñas flores se iban abriendo al compás de los sonidos. Al estar más cerca se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba hincada, dándole la espalda. Acercándose un poco mas, reconoció que la melodía que se escuchaba, había sido aquella que toco el dia del funeral de su hermana. Una vez que hubo terminado esa pieza, siguió tocando otra que a él le era desconocida. De pronto se detenía y luego la comenzaba desde el principio. Era como si estuviese componiendo. Muy a pesar del hermoso sonido que provenía del koto algo hacía falta. La vio detenerse y quedarse pensando por unos momentos. Escuchándola silbar una melodía similar a la que tocaba, como si estuviese contemplando utilizar de nuevo un shakuhachi para acompañar esa melodía. De nuevo se detuvo y en vez de silbar comenzó a tararear, como si ese sonido fuera el de otro instrumento. Supuso componía una pieza donde seria acompañada por múltiples instrumentos. Finalmente dejo de producir sonidos y continúo tocando el koto. De pronto sus movimientos se tornaron bruscos, haciendo que su kimono resbalase y expusiera su espalda y hombros por completo. Si seguía moviéndose así era probable que su kimono se desatara y su cuerpo quedara descubierto por completo.

Centro su atención en el movimiento de sus omoplatos desnudos que se movían siguiendo el ir y venir de sus brazos al mover los dedos. Esos mismos movimientos llevaron su atención a la raya divisora de su espalda, la cual siguió desde su comienzo hasta el final. Al llegar hasta allí se detuvo varios segundos en los huesos de sus caderas. Huesos que se movían agraciadamente y con lentitud en comparación de sus brazos y omoplatos. Por un buen tiempo la escucho componer atento y en silencio. Deteniéndose de pronto la observo ponerse de pie y acomodarse su kimono para cubrir su espalda. La pelirrosa tomó su koto con delicadeza, colgándolo sobre su espalda y se dio la vuelta. Pronto sabría que él la había estado observando. Tan solo al dar unos cuantos pasos se detuvo sin pensarlo al verle allí recargado entre los arboles de bambú. Lo miró unos segundos para después agachar la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia que le ofrecía un tímido saludo. Siguió su camino con normalidad después de esto, el pelinegro caminado tras ella, manteniendo cierta distancia. Más al salir del bosque su kimono resbalo de nuevo, dejando su hombro izquierdo al descubierto. Con prisas bajo su koto, subiendo con cuidado su kimono después de hacerlo. Continúo su camino hasta sus habitaciones las cuales estaban frente a la fuente del pequeño dragón. Al entrar en ellas se volvió hacia Sasuke que la miraba parado junto a la fuente. Antes de cerrar las puertas corredizas por completo, inclino la cabeza de nuevo para hacerle una reverencia como despedida. Antes de marcharse, el pelinegro llevo sus manos y toco el agua que allí se había quedado congelada dentro la boca del dragón. Segundos después el agua comenzó a fluir.

Mientras regresaba a sus habitaciones se dio cuenta que por donde había pasado, había incluso menos nieve. Seguramente se debía a la naturaleza de ambos, Itachi y él. A penas caía en cuenta que quizás esa era la razón por la cual en los alrededores de sus habitaciones, la nieve se había derretido antes que en otras partes del palacio. Entrando a sus habitaciones y mientras cerraba las puertas corredizas tras de sí, recordó a Sakura y a sus pies descalzos. Parecía que no le causaba ninguna molestia caminar descalza sobre el suelo helado. En… ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaría a odiarlo? ¿Lo haría antes que su primera esposa? Que pensaría si le dijese que en sus tierras le sería muy difícil salir a caminar a solas… caminar descalza. Pensando en su espalda denuda al tocar se preguntó ¿Cuántas veces él le daría la espalda, dejándola deshecha? ¿En cuánto tiempo se convertiría en un ser vacio? No más libertad… no más ser ella.

Su hermano invitándolo a tomar té lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Al sentarse frente a su hermano pudo jurar que lo había escuchado repetirle las palabras del otro dia. "No solo intentes amarla… hazlo esta vez. Ella merece más que intentos". Quizás no eran las palabras exactas, pero significaban lo mismo, pensó al darse cuenta que su hermano no las había pronunciado y que había sido él quien se las había repetido a sí mismo.

Antes de la boda solo la vio una vez más, más no de frente. La noche antes de que él y su hermano emprendieran el viaje de regreso al país del fuego, salió a caminar. Pero esta vez sabiendo muy bien el rumbo a donde se dirigía. Las habitaciones de su futura esposa. No sabía si era necesario despedirse, pues ella le seguiría en su viaje en unas semanas. Pero una extraña inquietud lo había invadido, impidiéndole dormir. Así que determino que quizás debería ir a despedirse, pues ya le era bien sabido que no tenían permitido verse hasta el dia de la boda. Pensó que quizás estaba desafiando ese mandato, pero aun así no pudo hacer nada para detener a sus pies. Al llegar junto a la fuente de nuevo percibió su música. La siguió y llego a un pequeño lago en donde había un puente donde ella tocaba sentada. No sabía que le diría al acercarse. En realidad no pensaba acercarse. Lo que en realidad quería era escuchar su música antes de marcharse, comprendió al escucharla tocar.

De manera abrupta Sakura dejo de tocar y comenzó a sonreír en dirección opuesta a donde él estaba. Pronto una figura apareció frente a ella. Era un joven de cabellos negros recogidos sin muchos esfuerzos. Eran tan largos como los de ella. Al ver su vestimenta se dio cuenta que era miembro de la realeza, pues se vestía de forma similar al emperador. Se agacho ligeramente para besar la frente de la pelirrosa para después sonreírle.

\- He escuchado que pronto celebraremos tu unión con el hermano del emperador del país del fuego.

\- Así me lo ha ordenado mi padre.

\- ¿Desde cuándo has obedecido a tu padre?

\- Ahora… ahora que Akari…

\- Akari… la luz que irradiaba… en verdad la extraño.

\- Yo la extrañare siempre.

\- Más aun así le agradezco, ya que dio su vida por salvarte… a ti que eres una de las personas más importantes que he tenido alguna vez.

\- No digas eso…

\- No lo diré, pues deseo evitar volver a ver esa expresión que acabas de hacer…

\- ¿Podrías contarme sobre el país del mar… del agua? ¿Cómo esta la emperatriz de esas tierras? ¿Le es posible sonreír?

\- Te diré tan solo que aun le cuesta sonreír… lo demás te lo contare… y eso si me invitas un poco de té mañana por la tarde.

\- Siempre debo invitarte yo… en cambio tu nunca me invitas a tomarlo a tus habitaciones.

\- Ya no te enojes… sabes que verte aunque sea un poco molesta, me baja los ánimos… así que cambiare de tema. La pieza que tocabas hace unos momentos… a penas la estás componiendo ¿cierto?

\- Así es…

\- ¿Cuál es el motivo?

\- La componía para mí…

\- ¿Solo para ti?

\- Mi vida esta a punto de cambiar… así que pensé que debía grabarlo en una melodía… que fuera solo para mí.

\- Y vaya que cambiara –le aseguró acercándose a jugar con un mechón de su cabello – es probable que no nos veamos en mucho tiempo.

\- Lo sé… prométeme que por lo menos me escribirás de vez en vez.

\- Sabes bien que lo hare.

\- Y cuídate… no dejes de cuidarte en ningún momento… no debes confiarte.

\- No lo hare. Siempre estoy alerta… te prometo que estaré bien.

Dándose cuenta que era imprudente escuchar conversaciones ajenas, se marcho. Un tanto satisfecho, pues la había escuchado tocar. Sin embargo, la duda lo invadió. En toda su estadía jamás había visto a esa persona. ¿Era hijo del emperador o quizás el hermano de este? La forma en que Sakura lo miró le hizo pensar en el afecto que le tenía. Y de igual manera la forma en que él le regresaba las miradas, era afectiva. Como decirle que era probable que nadie en el país del fuego la vería de la misma manera que ese hombre. Como explicarle que su vida ya no seria la misma jamás. Comenzaron su viaje de regreso muy temprano solo despidiéndose de los emperadores y sus ministros… de nadie más.

Recordando lo que se había preguntado esa noche antes de marcharse a sus tierras, se volvió a mirarla. Ya no tenía tiempo de explicárselo ¿O, si? No, ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora ella estaba a su lado, ambos frente a su hermano. En presencia de toda la corte, en esa la celebración de su unión. La celebración de esa alianza que nacía en esos momentos para forjar un lazo entre el país del fuego y la tierra. De nuevo volvió a lo que lo inquietaba. Cómo decírselo, si en unos minutos ella sería su esposa y él la aceptaría, proclamándose también como esposo suyo. Su ahora esposo…

Esa ceremonia que parecía interminable finalmente había terminado, después de durar casi un dia entero. Y él lejos de querer continuarla, se dedico a beber, ocultándose de sus sirvientes. Sin que le vieran logro escabullirse a unas estancias que estaban bastante alejadas de la habitación de su ahora esposa. Al entrar en ellas, nunca imagino que su hermano le esperaría allí, con té para ambos.

\- Estaba seguro que vendrías aquí.

\- Soy fácil de predecir ¿cierto?

\- Así es... bebe algo de té conmigo para que recuperes algo de sobriedad. Tu esposa te espera para pasar su primera noche juntos. No puedes presentarte así.

\- No estaba en mis planes pasar la noche en la misma cama.

\- ¿pensabas dejarla esperando por ti?

\- Si… la dejaría esperar y después enviaría un mensaje diciendo que no me presentaría. ¿vas a obligarme?

\- Sé que nunca sentiste mucho por tu primera esposa. Y que fue por eso que preferiste dejarla.

\- No lo preferí… no había más opciones.

\- Claro que las había y eso lo sabes perfectamente. No era necesario que dejaras a tu esposa… a menos que claro quisieras regresarle su libertad.

\- Ella obviamente no era feliz. Nunca lo seria. La alianza que se formo al unirme con ella tampoco nos trajo beneficio alguno, a pesar de que tus consejeros dijeron que lo haría. Que era mejor que se aliaran a nosotros y no al país del hierro.

\- Mas sabias bien que el reino del viento no mostraba simpatía alguna por el país del hierro. Así que la alianza no era necesaria. También esto lo sabías… ¿entonces porque casarte con ella? –ante el silencio de Sasuke, Itachi continuo – No tienes que decírmelo. Conozco tus otras razones a la perfección.

\- ¿entonces por que vienes a pedirme que vaya y pase la noche con ella?

\- Porque es tu esposa… y esta vez creo firmemente que si te dejas llevar… podrás amar finalmente.

\- Yo ya amo…

\- Te equivocas si piensas que eso es amar…

\- ¿Y, tú amas Itachi?

\- Si… aunque mi amor se haya quedado dormido… aun amo. Por que se perfectamente lo que es vivir con un amor dormido… puedo asegurarte que lo que llevas dentro aun esta lejos de ser amor… un amor completo. Después de vivir una vida en donde ya tuve y viví ese efímero amor… puedo decir con certeza que jamás podre sentir ese amor por alguien más. Pero dudo que tú puedas asegurarme con la misma certeza que jamás amaras a alguien más.

\- Imagino que solo debo pasar la noche con ella para que dejes de hablarme de esta manera ¿cierto?

\- Espero que pronto puedas ver la realidad. Que amar un pensamiento… que amar una creencia… que creer amar… es en verdad muy distinto del amor que en verdad se siente. Que entiendas que no puedes amar un solo lado de una persona, sino a su completo ser. Amar una sola parte y no ese todo que la conforma es lo mismo que no amar. Se bien que con firmeza crees que ese es tu mas grande amor. Mas espero que el dia donde te des cuenta de que ese no es el amor que crees latir en ti, llegue pronto.

\- Me imagino que igual que a mi…también le enviaste uno a ella –comento cambiando de tema, pues no quería seguir escuchándolo hablar sobre sentimientos que no le pertenecían–.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- A los baúles… hace rato lo vi en mi habitación. Supongo que son tu regalo para conmemorar nuestra unión.

Espero que también tu esposa, haya recibido con agrado, ese memento que mande hacer solo para ustedes – le respondió justo cuando Sasuke le daba la espalda para dirigirse a las habitaciones donde lo esperaba su nueva esposa. Itachi lo miro y dejo salir un profundo suspiro, el cual apago el mismo al darle un sorbo a su té –.

* * *

 **Piezas mencionadas...Michio Miyagi... tegoto... Haru no umi... Nakazora Kinuta**

 **y otra autor Sakura Sakura...**

 **En mi pagina de deviantart pueden encontrar los links en el capitulo correspondiente.**


	6. Capitulo 2-4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 2 parte 4**

* * *

Mientras caminaba, se sentía incomprendido. ¿Por qué pensaba Itachi que su amor era tan insignificante? Al llegar a las habitaciones de Sakura, su sirviente principal le dio alcance. Su frente le sudaba, seguramente lo había estado buscando. Con voz firme y fuerte anunciaron que su señor venia a pasar la noche con su esposa. Antes de entrar a la habitación donde Sakura lo esperaba, bebió un poco mas de sake. Abrió las puertas corredizas; encontrándola sentada a la orilla de la cama. Su cabello aun iba recogido, pero sin ninguno de los muchos broches y tocados que habían adornado su rosada cabellera. Le habían quitado el Junihitoe dejándola con un kimono sencillo más un tanto nupcial.

Al verse observado con esos ojos verdes de manera apacible, se pregunto por que no lo veía molesta. Molesta de que la hubiera hecho esperar tanto tiempo. Darse cuenta de que ella no parecía tenerle algún resentimiento, le causo enojo. Comenzo a desvestirse y una vez que se encontró completamente desnudo, camino hasta ella; sentándose sobre la cama. La miro por unos segundos, llenándose nuevamente de enojo, pues su esposa no decía nada. Tan solo se limitaba a mirarlo con cierta añoranza anticipando lo que pasaría a continuación. Razono que seria mejor calmarse. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro de su esposa y la otra a sus cabellos; atrayéndola para comenzar a besarla. Sabía a frutos de litchi. ¿Habría estado comiéndolos mientras lo esperaba?

Ella lo besaba despacio… muy despacio. De pronto sintió como los suaves dedos de la pelirrosa le tomaban las mejillas para acercarlo más a su rostro. Y también como con su otra mano le acariciaba la espalda. Al sentirla introducir su lengua en su boca, supo que esa no era la primera vez que ella besaba a alguien de esa manera. Pensó en aquel hombre con quien la había visto esa noche…hombre que no había asistido a su boda de eso estaba seguro. Esa noche le pareció que eran muy cercanos. Entonces… ¿Por qué no había ido? ¿O, era que simplemente no había soportado ser testigo de tal evento? ¿Quién era?

La recostó bajo su cuerpo mientras seguía besándola. No la desnudo… tan solo le levanto el kimono lo suficiente para que ella pudiera enredar sus piernas alrededor de él. Unió sus cuerpos al dejar de besarla y hundió su cabeza en su cuello. No quería ver su cuerpo ni su rostro. Quería ignorarlo. Y así ignorándola por completo la hizo suya. No deteniéndose en ningún momento para mirarla y reconfortarla. Al cabo de un rato una placentera sensación lo invadió; comenzando a moverse con más rapidez para prolongarla. Descanso tan solo unos segundos y aunque aun no recuperaba su aliento, se incorporo para marcharse.

Estuvo a punto de detener su huida al ver que los ojos de Sakura estaban húmedos. Habia llorado de eso no había duda. Tal cosa lo hizo volver su mirada a las sabanas; percatándose de unas diminutas manchas de sangre. De inmediato entendió lo que había pasado, mas la verdad era que no sabía que hacer al respecto. Jamás había dormido con alguien intacta…con alguien que jamás había sido tocada de esa manera. Su primera esposa no era virgen cuando se casaron. Y ciertamente las concubinas con las que había dormido en su juventud tampoco lo eran. No sabía que mas hacer en esos momentos… tan solo se agacho a enjugarle las lágrimas con su dedo y a acariciarle la barbilla. Después de esto se puso de pie; dándole la espalda por primera vez. Tomo sus ropas y se cambio para marcharse a su habitación y dormir. Tal y como le había dicho a su hermano, no pensaba pasar la noche en la misma cama que su esposa… ni siquiera por que esta necesitara ser reconfortada. Aunque esto apenas era el comienzo debía acostumbrarse a su ausencia. Entender que convertirse en su esposa de pronto la aislaba. Dejándola en la inmensidad de una gran nada. No le agradaba saber que mucho de lo que haría la lastimaría, pero no podía evitarlo. No cuando sabía que su corazón latía por otra persona… la persona que amaba.

Cuando se aproximaba a su habitación, se topo con la emperatriz, quien parecía estar esperándolo. Estaba de pie mirando hacia la luna sin parpadear. Al verlo acercarse las damas de compañía dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás para darles privacidad.

\- ¿Querías asegurarte de que no pasaría la noche con ella? –pregunto con su voz apacible –.

\- Sabía que no lo harías.

\- ¿Entonces por que deseabas confirmarlo?

\- Tu esposa es muy hermosa… es más bella que yo.

\- Aunque así lo fuese… el que sea más bella no hará que lo que llevo aquí y te pertenece se debilite… no hay nada en ella que pueda opacar lo que esta aquí –le aseguro colocando la palma de su mano sobre su pecho –.

\- Hace rato observaba la luna…pidiéndole que se llevase esta inseguridad que me invadía.

\- ¿Por qué a la luna?

\- He la allí… grande y llena de esplendor. Atrapando la mirada de todos cada vez que brilla en la oscuridad de la noche. Es lo más bello y lo único que la noche nos regalara. Algo tan venerado por todos sin duda… debe ser buena escuchando plegarias… Y esta noche lo he comprobado pues le pedí escuchar de tus labios algo que me devolviera mi seguridad… y acabas de hacerlo. Ve y duerme… descansa.

\- Buenas noches suprema emperatriz, buenas noches Iro… – musitó en voz baja mientras reanudaba su camino hacia sus habitaciones. Después de esa noche visito a su esposa tres veces más, pero todo ocurrió de la misma manera. Tomándola y abandonándola después de cruzar unas cuantas palabras… nunca pasando la noche con ella. Siempre evitando verla a la cara en todo momento. No quería tener recuerdos sobre esas noches y el sake había sido su mejor aliado para lograrlo. Su esposa pronto hubo cumplido un mes viviendo en el país del fuego.

No la había visto en más de diez días, pues había salido del reino para dirigirse a uno de los países vecinos. Se había ofrecido a escoltar al feudal el mismo. Itachi deseaba hablar con él para comprar suministros para el reino –.

El viaje había sido cansado. Sobre todo porque aquel reino era muy frio a pesar de que no había nieve ni hielo. Lo cual lo había debilitado un poco, cosa que no le había sucedido en el país de la tierra. Después de haber escoltado al feudal a sus habitaciones, emprendió el camino a la suya. Cercas de su habitación alcanzo a escuchar el sonido de un koto. Sabiendo que era Sakura, evito pasar por allí. Al ir alejándose se escuchaba cada vez menos, pero aun así reconoció la melodía. Era aquella que había estado componiendo en el bosquejo de bambús.

Al llegar a sus habitaciones, le recibieron con su comida y con la noticia de que al siguiente dia, el emperador les invitaba a él y a su esposa a compartir la cena con él y la emperatriz. Sabiendo que no podía negarse, acepto. La siguiente mañana le sentó mejor, pues su cuerpo se había recuperado. Se vistió y salió en busca del feudal para escoltarlo a la corte de su hermano. No dándose cuenta tomo un camino que lo llevo a las habitaciones que Sakura ocupaba. Se dio cuenta de su error al escuchar el koto de nuevo. Hipnotizado por la bella música se acerco hasta el balcón donde estaba Sakura; escondiendo su presencia detrás de un árbol.

\- Señorita, por favor le pido que regrese a su habitación. Debe descansar o enfermara. Recuerde que tiene varios días en los que su salud no ha sido la mejor.

\- Solo un momento más Hikaru… antes de que esas mujeres vengan. Me han dicho que debo cuidar mis manos… que no debo tocar con tanta frecuencia. Pero es que si no lo hago… si dejo de hacerlo no quedara nada de mí. Dejare de ser yo por completo. Al venir a este lugar sabía bien lo que pasaría. Al escuchar las palabras de mi padre lo supe al instante. No importa que pueda perder gran parte de mi en este lugar…no importa que lo pierda casi todo… mientras pueda seguir tocando y componiendo… se lo prometí a Akari… que nunca dejaría de tocar…y no puedo hacerlo. Ella perdió su vida para que yo viviera la mía… y sea como me este deparada debo vivirla… tocando… sufrirla tocando… es cierto… ya no puedo comportarme como lo hacía en el país de la tierra. Pero al menos debo intentar retener un pedazo de mí… para que sea el único pedazo que siempre quede de mí… el único pedazo que quedara de mi cuando miles de años hayan pasado.

Alejándose de allí supuso que ella se refería a las mujeres enviadas por la emperatriz a enseñarle la etiqueta del palacio. Y no solo eso. Ensenándole también sus deberes y obligaciones como única princesa del país del fuego. Mientras caminaba pensativo observaba el musgo que crecía en las piedras que formaban el camino. El musgo… plantas diminutas que se juntaban para dar vida a ese gran verde entre las piedras. Siempre había admirado los fragmentos que componían un todo. Siempre creyó que si lo más diminuto se unía podría opacar cualquier cosa grande por naturaleza. De pronto la imagen de Sakura viendo sus manos manchadas de tinta, hincada sobre la nieve apareció en su cabeza. ¿Era justo que algo tan hermoso se marchitara de esa forma? Quizás debía hablar con la emperatriz para pedirle que la dejase ser...que no se le presionase tanto con la etiqueta. Desde que Sakura había llegado a ese lugar habían comido juntos varias veces y bebido el té en dos ocasiones, mas no habían hablado de mucho. Al principio ella intento entablar conversaciones mas él las encontraba tediosas. Cosa que sin duda ella había descubierto, pues poco a poco dejo de hablar; limitándose a permanecer callada en su presencia. Sin embargo, antes de que él se marchase le había ido a ver. Lo había visitado para pedirle algo que quizás seria inapropiado, había dicho ella. Inapropiado pero que simplemente no podía mas con ello. Y el fríamente, solo le había dicho que la escucharía después. Y que nunca más volviese a presentarse sin antes avisarle con una de sus sirvientas. De pronto se sintió culpable y no supo explicarse por que.

La noche llego muy pronto. Al presentarse con los emperadores les encontró alegres y bebiendo té. Le sonrieron al verle llegar. Tomo asiento frente a ellos y uno de los sirvientes se acerco a servirle un poco de té.

\- ¿Sakura no te acompaña? –le pregunto su hermano –.

\- Envié a uno de mis sirvientes durante la tarde para recordarle la invitación de esta noche. Imagino que se presentara en cualquier instante.

\- Veo que aun no ha aprendido mucho sobre la etiqueta del palacio. Si así fuese hubiese llegado a tu lado.

\- Bueno querida no debemos culparla. Mi hermano sabiendo que Sakura no conoce la absurda etiqueta de este nuestro palacio, debió de presentarse en sus habitaciones. Esperar por ella allí y presentarse juntos ¿no lo crees? –le cuestionó Itachi –.

\- Bueno eso… es cierto supongo. –contesto la emperatriz mirando a Sasuke a los ojos. Inesperadamente la dama de compañía principal de Sakura se presento ante ellos con preocupación evidente –.

\- ¡Majestad… mi emperador... Gran emperatriz… príncipe Sasuke! – proclamo con prisas al hacer una reverencia. Vengo a informarles que Sakura–hime se encuentra en muy mal estado –.

\- ¿Qué le ha sucedido? –pregunto Sasuke disimulando su preocupación –.

\- Ha perdido el conocimiento…

\- ¿Han llamado al doctor real? –pregunto Itachi preocupado –.

\- Si mi señor, pero se me ha dicho que usted debe autorizarlo primero… por ordenes de la emperatriz…llame a otro doctor hace no mucho tiempo. Mi querida y venerada emperatriz parece que la medicina que le ha enviado no ha funcionado.

\- ¡Basta! –bramó la emperatriz – ¿intentas culparme de que su estado haya empeorado?

\- No majestad esa no era mi intención… disculpe mi impudencia.

\- ¿Acaso no piensas ir a su lado… Sasuke? –le interrogó su hermano sin prestar atención a lo que alegaba la emperatriz–.

\- Si… Yo…

\- Yo voy… iré con él. Escoltare al médico personalmente. Debo estar allí… en parte es verdad que ha sido mi culpa –anunció la emperatriz. Fue tanta la prisa con que se levanto que parte del té salpico el rostro de Sasuke y la mano de ella. –

\- Mi gran emperador por favor ve en mi lugar – le pidió la emperatriz a Itachi – dile al doctor real que das tu permiso para que vaya y visite a la esposa del príncipe… o envía a tu sirviente…

\- ¿Qué hay de tu mano Iroha?

\- Mi dama le llamara a otro medico… Sasuke se quedara conmigo también para que le apliquen ungüento. Tan pronto sea curado, le dejare ir con su esposa –Itachi le sonrió a su esposa y le hablo quedamente –vendré en cuanto antes. Iroha debes tener más cuidado con tus valiosas manos – le pidió antes de marcharse. Sasuke tomo la mano de la emperatriz y la examinó –.

\- Creo que sanara pronto… no se ve muy lastimada… fue bueno que el té ya no estuviera tan caliente.

\- ¿Y, que hay de tu rostro?

\- Ambos sabemos que algo así jamás me dejaría marca alguna…En un par de minutos lo enrojecido se desvanecerá.

\- Gracias por no mostrarte preocupado por ella. Si lo hubieras hecho creo que hubiera sentidos celos por primera vez en mi vida. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y después la emperatriz se puso de pie –. Sera mejor que no te detenga y vaya a mi habitación. Estoy segura que será mejor que espere allí a que mi mano sea sanada. Me despido príncipe… espero que lo que ha enfermado a su esposa no sea de gravedad. – al marcharse la emperatriz él se quedo sentado por un par de minutos. Trataba de descifrar su comportamiento…si lo que había visto había sido cierto. Se puso de pie dispuesto a darle alcance a su emperatriz… no podía seguir con esa duda. Mas al tratar del alcanzarla, la encontró tomando a su hermano del rostro para besarlo, ambos de pie en un puente. Al alejarse de su esposo le sonrió e Itachi le tomo la mano y se la beso antes de que se marchara. Al ver que Sasuke estaba allí camino hasta él –.

\- No puedo creer que no hayas ido a verle tan pronto escuchaste de su estado.

\- Si hubiera sido muy grave hubieran llevado a otro doctor mientras tú autorizabas que el tuyo la atendiera.

\- Es absurdo que yo deba otorgar mi permiso en persona…Tu esposa puede disponer de él desde el dia en que se caso contigo. La emperatriz sabia lo grave que se encontraba desde la tarde y no me informo…

\- Ya se ha disculpado por ello…

\- Aun así debiste ir a verla en cuanto lo supiste…

\- En estos momentos me dirijo hacia allá…

\- Entonces no te quito más de tu tiempo…

\- ¿Cuál fue el diagnostico del doctor? –le pregunto a su hermano antes de proseguir su camino –.

\- El calor de nuestro país. Dice que la energía del fuego esta debilitando su chakra. Le pareció extraño porque la energía de nuestro país es similar a la del país de la tierra. Me ha informado que tardara en acostumbrarse, pero podrá hacerlo. Dice que seguirá con fiebre en el cuerpo por varios días. Es muy probable que no abra los ojos hasta que la fiebre haya cesado. La medicina que le han dado le ayudara a armonizar su chakra para que este encuentre de nuevo el balance.

\- Ya veo… voy a sus habitaciones…

\- Viste lo mismo que yo ¿cierto? Tú lo viste Sasuke ¿O, me equivoco?

\- No estoy seguro de que me hablas –se despidió al continuar su camino –.

\- Claro que lo estas… es solo que aun no quieres darte cuenta –le aseguro a su hermano a pesar de que este no pudo escucharlo, pues ya se había alejado – no es posible que aun no te hayas dado cuenta…

Mientras caminaba hacia las habitaciones de su esposa pensaba en el beso que la emperatriz le había dado a su hermano. Era de lo más natural… estaban casados. Más siempre era ella quien iniciaba los besos…en todos esos años que llevaban juntos. Estaba seguro que la razón por la cual aun no tenían descendencia era porque su hermano al igual que él… rara vez pasaba la noche con su esposa. Mas una clara diferencia entre ambos era que Itachi al menos trataba de ser afectuoso con Iroha, cosa que él no hacía. Ambas uniones eran tan solo por el bienestar del reino. Más la que pesaba sobre Itachi era la más poderosa, lo que la hacía inquebrantable. Con esos sentimientos dentro de él, fue invadido por el resonar de una pregunta en su cabeza. ¿Por qué debía disimular su preocupación frente a la emperatriz? …cuando ella no disimulaba ni afecto ni muestras de cariño cuando estaba con su hermano. Itachi conocía la historia entre ambos…siempre lo había sabido. Más nunca hubo algún reclamo. Y poco le importaría si Iroha era afectiva con él o no, pues no la amaba. Aun así Iroha… ella siempre dejándolo ser testigo de esas muestras de afecto por su hermano. Si solo hubiera sido eso lo que lo inquietaba pronto lo habría olvidado… usualmente lo hacía. Pero todavía estaba aquello que la había visto hacer aunque estaba tratando de ponerlo en duda. Mas Itachi también parecía haber sido testigo, cosa que le estaba diciendo que no lo había imaginado.

Estaba lejos de amar a su esposa, pero si le preocupaba. Aunque intentaba no demostrárselo. Temía que si lo hacia ella se dejaría envolver en la ilusión, no quería que eso le pasara. Desde que supo que ella había sido la figura que esperaba hincada sobre la nieve, ese dia frente a las habitaciones de la emperatriz, temió volverla a ver de esa forma. Algo en él no era lo mismo después de haber tocado sus dedos manchados de tinta. Llenos de cortadas diminutas…después de escucharla tocar aquella pieza sobre la primavera en el mar. Su sirviente que había caminado en silencio tras de él tan pronto lo encontró estuvo a punto de anunciar su llegada. Más le pidió que no hiciera tal cosa, ordenándole que les pidiera a las damas de compañía de Sakura que se marcharan y los dejaran solos.

Al sentarse junto a la cama para observarla, se percato del sudor de su frente. Este humedeciéndole el cabello y resbalando profusamente hasta su cuello. Llevaba un kimono azul bordado con hilos plateados. Observando con cuidado la abertura del kimono a la altura de su pecho, vio que este también parecía sudar. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas a causa del calor. Le tomo con cuidado una de sus manos y esta le humedeció su propia palma. Al imaginar que tendría que estar días enteros así, fue y tomo una palangana que estaba junto a la cama. De su kimono saco un pañuelo con el cual pensaba enjugarle la frente y el cuello. Una vez que estuvo cerca de su cuello le aflojo el kimono para también secar parte de su pecho. Mientras la secaba, la manga de su propio kimono hizo a un lado el kimono de Sakura, revelándole uno de sus pechos. Al mirarlo dejo de secarla, clavando su vista en su diminuto pezón. La curiosidad lo invadió al instante no dejándole razonar lo que hacía. Pronto le hubo abierto el kimono por completo; dedicándose a observar su cuerpo. Cuerpo que estaba completamente humedecido a causa del sudor. Contemplarla completamente desnuda lo puso en un extraño trance, con sus dedos recorriendo y tocando todo cuanto le causaba curiosidad.

\- Has vivido en este lugar ya un mes completo. Te he hecho mía tan solo tres veces… y en ninguna quise mirar tu cuerpo. No lo había visto… tu cuerpo. Esta es la primera vez. Y es hermoso…tan hermoso que no pude evitar tocarte…sé que he hecho mal… por que no me has dado el permiso de tocarte. Verte de esta forma…sentir la tersura de tu piel… me haces sentir culpable. Culpable porque soy incapaz de amar esta belleza. Culpa… una culpa que jamás sentí con mi primera esposa. Quizás me siento así porque estoy anticipando todo el dolor que te causare… y por eso debes disculparme. No hay nada que impida que vaya a lastimarte… aun cuando es lo que menos quisiera –esto último se lo dijo acercándose a su rostro –.

\- Mizuchi –murmuro Sakura en su delirio febril, lo que saco a Sasuke de su trance, volviéndolo a la realidad. Le ato el kimono nuevamente, no entendiendo por que se había comportado de esa manera. Le dirigió una mirada de nuevo a su cuerpo tendido y se retiro. Al salir le pidió a las damas de compañía que limpiaran el cuerpo de Sakura con frecuencia para que no estuviera bañado en sudor. Después de eso no volvió a visitarla en el mes y medio que estuvo dormida a causa de la fiebre. El desconcierto de haber actuado de esa manera era una de sus razones. La otra…la historia que la dama de compañía de Sakura le había contado. El comportamiento tan extraño de la emperatriz el dia que Sakura había enfermado… o mejor dicho el comportamiento tan extraño desde que Sakura había llegado al palacio.

Mientras ponderaba había estado dibujando, cosa que lo relajaba y era su pasatiempo favorito. Pero esta vez como muy pocas veces en realidad. Había pintando sin prestar mucha atención a lo que su mente le decía a sus manos que trazaran. Fue hasta que dio las últimas pinceladas que cayó en la cuenta de lo que había estado dibujando. Un enorme precipicio en donde dos solitarios cerezos en flor soltaban sus pétalos para que estos cayeran y reposaran al mar… al mar bajo el precipicio. Había pintado una escena que había imaginado una vez. Cuando su esposa había tocado aquella pieza llamada Haru no umi… El mar en primavera. Nunca había visto el mar más que en antiguas pinturas y murales en varios de sus viajes. Mientras colgaba su nueva pintura junto a su cama, pensó en la emperatriz y en lo que sentía por ella. Recordó a su primer esposa y en como nunca se sintió culpable por no amarla. Sakura invadió su mente, su kimono deslizándose para dejar su espalda al descubierto mientras tocaba. Su cuerpo desnudo el cual había contemplado sin su consentimiento. Todo esto estuvo a punto de ser opacado al recordar de nuevo ese lado turbio de la emperatriz… un lado que no quería que existiera. Poniéndose de pie pensó que lo mejor seria aclarar las cosas con la emperatriz, pero antes de salir de su habitación, su sirviente entro a prisas. Le informaba que el general de su ejército finalmente había despertado. Y no solo él también su esposa.

Mostrándose indeciso al tratar de decidir cual asunto tratar primero emprendió el camino hacia las habitaciones de su esposa. Más antes de llegar a ellas se encontró con la emperatriz quien al darse cuenta a donde se dirigía lo detuvo.

\- ¿No crees que es más importante interrogar a tu general? Debemos saber que ha pasado con tus tropas… y con tu tío Madara.

\- Si eso te tranquiliza entonces primero veré a mi general.

\- Gracias Sasuke…

\- Iroha…

\- Dime…

\- Por favor deja de ponerle trabas a su vida en el palacio…

\- No entiendo de que me hablas…

\- Claro que lo sabes muy bien…

\- No, no lo sé.

\- ¿Por qué no hiciste que Mego-hime sufriera lo mismo, cuando era mi esposa? ¿Por qué solo a Sakura?

\- Porque… siempre supe que Mego-hime jamás te importo… nunca cargaste culpabilidad alguna. Pero con Sakura es diferente… desde el dia que te vi junto a ella en tu ceremonia matrimonial la vi por primera vez. Vi esa culpa en tus pupilas…no entiendo como ella puede hacerte sentir esa culpa…

\- Créeme Iroha… ni yo mismo lo sé…

\- La culpa es un lujo que alguien como tú no debe darse Sasuke… es una debilidad entre nosotros los nobles ¿No solías decírmelo todo el tiempo?

\- En aquellos tiempos mi hermano no era tu esposo… ¿Nunca te has sentido culpable al estar con él? ¿Nunca te has sentido culpable cuando lo besas frente a mi?... Tu silencio me deja mucho que pensar. Iroha… yo… espero que todo esto sea algo inspirado por tus celos y no por que tengas otro lado el cual desconozco. Realmente espero que no sea lo ultimo…nada me desilusionaría más que saber que te he amado sin conocer cada uno de los pedazos de ti.

\- ¿Acaso no es más importante el todo final que los pedazos que lo conforman? Sasuke…

\- Sabes muy bien que para mí no lo es… cada una de las partes es más importante que el todo.

\- Discúlpame… prometo nunca volver a causarle molestias a Sakura…

\- Eso espero...Iroha…lo que siento por ti… no lo ensucies.

\- Sasuke…. Yo…–El pelinegro hizo lo que prometió, desvió su camino para interrogar al general y no para visitar a su esposa. Mientras que la emperatriz se torno seria. Cayendo en cuenta que la única forma en que Sasuke podría haberse enterado, era por Hikaru, la dama de Sakura –.

Después de hablar con su general, supo que pronto se encontrarían en una situación precaria. Al presentarse en la sala del trono, Itachi observo la seriedad de su hermano.

\- Supongo que no son buenas noticas…

\- No, Madara y sus hombres… algunos de los míos también. Han sido tomados prisioneros. Parece que los intentos de Madara fueron fútiles…el país del trueno termino por rechazar nuestra propuesta y se ha unido al país del hierro. Es posible que se hayan convertido en aliados desde hace tiempo. Y que su propuesta de aliarse con nosotros haya sido solo una forma de debilitarnos al tomar a Madara prisionero.

\- Eso es lo más probable… y no lo vimos venir…

\- Deja ser yo quien vaya y me enfrente a ellos… traeré a Madara de regreso junto con nuestros otros hombres.

\- Le pediré a los miembros de la corte que se reúnan conmigo para pensar una estrategia. Tan pronto sea decidida te lo hare saber… ahora ve con tu esposa… es muy probable que desee verte.

\- Así lo hare…

\- Espera Sasuke…olvidaba preguntarte… ¿Que le has dicho a la emperatriz? Hace rato la encontré de mal humor…estoy seguro que esta relacionado a ti.

\- Solo le he pedido que no le cause muchas molestias a Sakura…o que no la presione con la etiqueta del palacio ahora que ha despertado.

\- Ya veo… imagino a penas empiezas a conocer ese lado suyo…

\- No sé de que me hablas –respondió Sasuke a pesar de que sabia a lo que se refería su hermano –.

\- Esa negación tan débil me dice que por fin lo has visto… espera Sasuke hay algo más que debo decirte…

\- Hazlo más tarde Itachi en estos momentos debo irme.

\- Si no te lo digo yo en estos momentos… quizás te enteres por otros…

\- Supongo que debo correr el riesgo –le sonrió Sasuke al retirarse –.

\- Si tan solo te dieras cuenta que desde hace tiempo ya no le amas…este hermano menor causándome más pesares que el reino entero –dijo al rendirse sobre el trono. Descanso unos cuantos segundos para después llamar a su ministro para que juntara a todos los consejeros y miembros de la corte.

* * *

 **Ahi lo tienen un Sasuke tan Sasuke...**

 **por cierto aprovecho para decirle que algo de lemon se aproxima en los proximos capitulos...**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews son de gran importancia y me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**


	7. Capitulo 2-5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 2 parte 5**

* * *

\- Sasuke-sama que bueno que ha venido. En verdad le ruego perdone mi atrevimiento. De corazón le agradezco que haya venido a verla. Aunque mi señora no lo demuestre, seguido esperaba a que usted viniera a verla y ahora que ha despertado…

\- Hikaru… debes decirme exactamente que fue lo que Sakura estuvo bebiendo antes de enfermar.

\- No podría decir con exactitud, pero aun guardo las primeras hierbas que nos fueron enviadas para preparar el tónico y además…

\- Tenlo listo para antes de que me marche. Lo llevare con el doctor personal de mi hermano… así que despreocúpate… el me dirá que es lo que contiene el té.

\- Sí, mi señor.

Al llegar a la habitación de Sakura encontró las puertas semi abiertas. Decidió no entrar al verla tan concentrada. Junto a ella y sobre la cama estaba el koto. El cual tocaba y después se volvía a escribir sobre un pergamino. Estaba componiendo. A pesar de la palidez de su rostro, se esforzaba en componer. De pronto Sakura soltó la pluma y dejo de escribir. Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas sin que pudiera controlarlas. Su tristeza era tan evidente que lo conmovió, de nuevo haciéndolo sentir culpable. La observo ponerse de pie y caminar hasta su tocador para tomar uno de los adornos que había llevado en el pelo el dia de su boda. Lo apretó en su mano unos segundos para de nuevo guardarlo en su cajón. Se acostó de nuevo y siguió llorando. La vio acurrucarse junto a su koto para luego quedarse dormida. No la había visto llorar así ni siquiera en el funeral de su hermana.

Verla en ese estado le hizo marcharse. Regresaría más tarde… quizás. Por el momento pensó que seria mejor ir con el doctor en cuanto antes. Necesitaba saber que eran esas hierbas que la emperatriz le había enviado. Al alejarse de la habitación de Sakura, Hikaru le llamo en voz baja.

\- Mi amo. Estas son las hierbas que mi señora estuvo tomando desde que llego. Fueron traídas por la dama de compañía de nuestra emperatriz. Me aseguro que eran para que mi señora pudiera mantener su chakra en armonía, pero no funcionaron. Tal y como le conté… a mí se me olvido dárselas después de que fueron enviadas. Y hay algo que aun no le he dicho… cuando la dama de nuestra gran emperatriz se dio cuenta, me regañó. Después de ello empezó a venir todos los días para ser ella quien se la diese a beber… incluso el dia que cayó enferma, estuvo aquí también. No imagino porque esto habría de debilitar más a mi señora.

\- Me habías dicho que la emperatriz las había enviado, pero no que su dama venia personalmente a servirle la infusión. ¿Por qué fue que guardaste las hierbas?

\- A mi señora le pareció extraño a partir de que vino Okita-san a dárselas ella misma todos los días. Okita ya traía el té preparado…pero un dia que dijo sentirse enferma le pedí que descansara. Que si me dejaba las hierbas no olvidaría preparárselo a mi señora. Ella confió en mí y me entrego la bolsita que le daré a usted. Mi señora me pidió que la guardara… no confiaba en lo que pasaba. Me confió que alguien muy cercano y querido pasó por algo similar… solo que esta persona estaba siendo envenenada.

\- ¿Envenenada? ¿No menciono quien era esa persona cercana a ella?

\- Su madre mi señor…la madre de mi señora Sakura – Sasuke tomo las hierbas que le extendió y se las guardo. Cuando se disponía a marcharse, Hikaru de nuevo comenzó a susurrarle mientras lo acompañaba –mi señor –.

\- Dime…

\- Disculpe esta impudencia de mi parte… si desea imponerme castigo alguno, hágalo. Pero permítame decirle algo más antes de que se marche.

\- Hikaru habla pronto que debo irme.

\- Cuando mi señora cuestiono a la dama de la gran emperatriz… ella respondió que usted le había dado autorización a nuestra emperatriz para que se encargara de todo lo relacionado a su esposa. Fue por eso que ese dia mi señora fue a buscarlo… pero usted mi señor…

\- Se bien lo que hice… me retiro.

\- Lo siento mi señor en verdad lo siento. Es solo que mi señora… ella no es como Mego-hime… yo que las he servido a ambas me atrevo a decirle que le dé una oportunidad…

\- ¡Basta Hikaru! No permitiré otra insolencia en el futuro. Así que esta sea la última vez.

\- Le imploro me disculpe… mi señor. Majestad –ignorándola comenzó a bajar la escalinata, cuando de pronto sintió un tirón en su dedo menique derecho. Cosa que le hizo tambalearse. Era como si alguien lo hubiese jalado. Al volver su vista hacia atrás, Hikaru estaba alejada. Aun con la cabeza agachada por su atrevimiento. Por unos momentos le pareció que alguien lo observaba desde uno de los ventanales. Pero recordando que tenía un asunto muy importante que esclarecer, retomo su camino.

Hikaru tenía razón. Sakura era muy diferente a su primer esposa… y eso lo supo tan pronto la vio. No podía ponerlo en duda. Lo sabía muy bien… aunque había tardado en reconocerlo. Y solo por eso la evitaba aun más que a su primera esposa. Había visto llorar a su primera esposa algunas veces… pero ninguna lo había afectado tanto como ver lágrimas en las mejillas de Sakura. ¿Por qué le afectaban mas esas lagrimas que las de Megohime? ¿Por qué ni siquiera recordar a la emperatriz llorando le causaba lo mismo que al ver a Sakura? Dentro de si quería repetirse de nuevo que la amaba, pero ojala fuera fácil creérselo en ese momento. Itachi… su hermano ¿Acaso eso era lo que su hermano había tratado hacerle entender en el país de la tierra? Poco a poco empezaba a entender lo que su hermano tenía tiempo tratando de hacerle ver. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así? ¿Por qué era que apenas lo notaba?

Temía que después de visitar al herbolario la duda que sentía en esos momentos con sus sentimientos creciera en vez de empequeñecerse. Recordando como Sakura continuaba llorando y se acurrucaba en su cama apresuro el paso. ¿Qué la haría sentirse así? ¿Extrañaría su hogar? ¿Seria él mismo el causante de esas lagrimas? Estuvo a punto de regresarse a buscarla pero al sentir el apenas imperceptible peso de la bolsita con las hierbas, siguió su camino.

\- Pues todos los ingredientes son muy comunes joven príncipe. Raíz de ginseng, polvo de ruibarbo, jengibre, extracto de ephedra y rehmannia. Todas estas ayudan a fortalecer y equilibrar el chakra. También a enfriar la sangre y purificar el cuerpo.

\- Ya veo –suspiro Sasuke un tanto aliviado –.

\- Excepto que si no me equivoco… puedo percibir un poco de mercurio. Más despreocúpese mi señor. El mercurio no nos afecta a nosotros los demonios. Sin embargo, si quien lo bebe es mujer es probable que no pueda quedar encinta ya que su vientre se debilitara –ante la explicación del doctor Sasuke se inquieto. Ahora sabía que Iroha no era quien él creía conocer. La mujer que decía amar… no la conocía. Si nunca hubiera sabido de lo que era capaz ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Era como si de pronto supiera que ella no confiaba en él. Había dormido con su esposa no más de tres veces en casi dos meses. No pensaba dormir con ella después de eso, a menos que el protocolo del palacio lo obligara. No había creído en sus palabras de que no dormiría con ella desde un principio. Evitar que su esposa no tuviera sus hijos… hijos que no había pensado ni siquiera concebir con ella. ¿Por qué hiciste esto Iroha? –se pregunto consternado tan solo para responderse el mismo. – ¿es porque que desde un principio percibiste la diferencia entre Sakura y Megohime tu también? Esa noche hablabas de su belleza y de cómo le temías. Yo te asegure que su belleza no podría opacar mis sentimientos. Y aun lo sostengo. No es su belleza lo que de pronto le da sombra a mis sentimientos. Es el hecho de darme cuenta que quizás todo este tiempo solo he amado una parte de ti no tu yo completo. No puedo amar tu yo completo… no puedo amarte si no amo cada uno de tus pedazos por completo.

\- Me parece irónico estar revisando estas hierbas y concluir que son para prevenir la concepción de nuevas vidas, cuando en estos momentos debo ir a comprobar si una nueva vida nacerá.

\- ¿Nueva vida?

\- Así es. Es posible que nuestra gran emperatriz este cargando el hijo de nuestro supremo emperador. Finalmente después de todos estos años.

\- Gracias doctor. Debo retirarme –agradeció entregándole una generosa bolsa con monedas. – Así que tú si puedes ser madre Iroha…aun así decidiste que no querías ver que mi esposa tuviera mis hijos. Hijos que en verdad no pensaba tener… todo lo que hiciste hubiera sido innecesario. No pensaba tenerlos…pero ahora de pronto he pensado que después de todo si me gustaría ser padre ¿Iroha será que tú también crees que me amas? ¿Será que lo crees ciegamente pero la realidad es otra? ¿Qué has hecho Iroha? Iroha tu no… tu nunca podrías hacer algo como esto…entonces por que…

Al regresar a las habitaciones de Sakura, le pidió a Hikaru que no anunciara su visita. Se dirigió hacia la habitación, pero no le encontró allí. Justo cuando se daba la media vuelta, percibió su sombra en la terraza de su habitación. Se paro en el umbral de la puerta y la observo en silencio. Su figura a penas y si era perceptible. Quizás por que el kimono que llevaba era azul marino con un estampado de bambús en la parte baja y en la espalda. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta. Estilo que le pareció extraño, pues usualmente llevaba el cabello suelto o recogido y adornado con múltiples broches. A pesar de lo extraño le pareció perfecto, pues podía percibir su perfil a la perfección. Sus facciones le parecieron armoniosas mientras la veía observando la luna. Así que también ella se sentía atraída a la luna. Pensó en su primera noche juntos y en como Iroha lo había estado esperando de la misma manera, observando la luna.

\- ¿También a ti te gusta observar a la luna? –pregunto para así anunciar su presencia –.

\- ¿Conoces a alguien que le guste hacerlo? –contesto tan pronto supo que él estaba allí. Como siempre le contestaba a la defensiva. Su segunda y tercer noche fue de esa manera con ella respondiendo todo con más preguntas–.

\- Si... así es… ¿estabas acaso pidiéndole algo?

\- ¿Por qué le pediría que se llevase algo que yo sola decidí sentir? No veo por que debería pedirle que borre algo que no le pedí que me diera. No es su responsabilidad tomar todo aquello que yo misma traje a mi vida y desaparecerlo.

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué la mirabas de esa forma?

\- Nada en particular. Más no es la luna lo que yo miraba. No me gusta la luna… prefiero mirar a las estrellas. La luna es tan grande… tan brillante… que usualmente te hace olvidar a las estrellas. Esos pequeños seres centelleantes. La belleza de su pequeño brillo es lo que prefiero. Todos solemos poner atención a las cosas grandes y brillantes; olvidándonos de disfrutar las pequeñas y diminutas piezas de luz… dispersadas a nuestro alrededor. Esos pedacitos que pueden formar algo grandioso. Estoy segura que si juntásemos cada una de las estrellas en una sola pieza… algo más grande e impresionante que la luna misma cobraría vida. Robándole toda la luz a esa luna… todas las miradas a esa luna… disculpa que debas escuchar estas mis palabras tan absurdas. La realidad es que siempre he tenido la tendencia de admirar a las pequeñas partes de un todo. Y no al todo por sí mismo.

\- Te entiendo a la perfección…–respondió con sinceridad al saber que ella pensaba lo mismo que él. – me tranquiliza saber que te has recuperado –le aseguro caminando hasta ella para pararse a un lado. – Ya no tienes que beber ese tónico que la emperatriz ha estado enviándote. Discúlpame por no haberte escuchado ese dia…

\- Descuida… sabía lo que conllevaba entrar en un matrimonio arreglado.

\- Haces que se escuche como si hubiera sido algo terrible…

\- Terrible quizás no… aun no… pero tampoco puedes asegurarme que un dia no lo será.

\- Intentare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que no lo sea.

\- ¿Intentar? –repitió con voz apagada – intentar es lo mismo que no hacer nada ¿no lo crees?

\- Tal vez tengas razón.

\- Aunque solo haya sido una sola vez… gracias por visitarme cuando estuve enferma.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que estuve aquí?

\- Sentí tu presencia.

\- ¿No te molesta saber que solo vine una noche?

\- ¿te molesta a ti?

\- Yo…

\- No es necesario que me des explicaciones. De pronto no siento muchas ganas de escuchar tu respuesta… ¿Te quedaras a beber un poco de té?

\- No… debo irme.

\- Buenas noches entonces…

\- Buenas noches –caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se dio la media vuelta. Impulsivamente llegó hasta la pelirrosa quien estaba preparando su té. Haciéndola que dejara la tetera sobre una mesita, la tomo del rostro y la beso. Sakura le correspondió el beso, pero no paso mucho que lo rompiera. Sasuke la miró confundido al ver que ella se dirigía hacia su mesita para proseguir a servirse su té. Sintiéndose un poco ignorado se acerco a preguntarle con algo de preocupación – ¿Sucede algo? –.

\- No… es solo que cada tres horas debo beber este tónico… si no la fiebre de nuevo se saldrá de control. Además… supongo que es hora de que te marches. Ya no es hora para que estés aquí.

\- ¿A que te refieres? –pregunto con la voz inquieta –.

\- A que nunca te has quedado en esta habitación… a estas horas tú ya no estás aquí…a esta hora tú ya te has marchado.

\- Pero hoy no es la misma noche que esas otras.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que piensas quedarte?

\- ¿No quieres que lo haga?

\- ¿Por qué deseas hacerlo esta vez?

\- No lo sé… aun no estoy seguro… si deseo hacerlo o no.

\- Después de terminar mi té lavare mi cara y dormiré. No podre hacerte compañía despierta así que será mejor que te marches. Buenas noches príncipe.

\- Buenas noches Sakura –se despidió tras cerrar las puertas tras de sí. Sonreía mientras bajaba las escalinatas que lo sacarían de las habitaciones de Sakura para llevarlo al camino de su habitación. El emperador de la tierra podía estar al menos seguro de una cosa. Su hija aun contestaba con lo que muchos considerarían irrespeto. En cambio él ahora lo veía como algo que la hacía única entre todas las mujeres de la corte del país del fuego. Deteniéndose inesperadamente al ponderar sobre ese rasgo de su ser, dio la media vuelta y regreso a las habitaciones de su esposa. Al abrir las puertas corredizas la encontró con el kimono hasta los hombros, lavando su rostro como le dijo que lo haría. Al escuchar el ruido de las puertas volvió su vista apacible hasta él.

\- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó sin inmutarse. –

\- Pasare la noche aquí... –Sakura lo miró de nuevo sin denotar sorpresa. Tan solo se limito a asentir ligeramente para después volverse a seguir lavando su rostro. Sasuke se acerco y tomo una tela para ayudarla a secar su rostro –.

\- Ya lo has hecho antes ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Siempre recuerdo todo lo que me toca… y la forma en que me toca. Aunque sea solo una vez…aunque este dormida.

\- ¿Entonces sabes lo que te hice?

\- ¿Lo harás de nuevo esta noche?

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Solo un poco… el doctor real me ha dicho que no puedo dormir contigo. Mi chakra a penas esta recuperando su equilibrio… y… mi vientre… mi vientre aun esta delicado –escucharla decir esto de nuevo lo hizo sentir culpable. Culpable por no haber estado atento ni a sus necesidades ni de su bienestar. Por ignorarla y dejar que la emperatriz hiciese cuanto quisiese con ella.

\- No permitiré que algo como esto vuelva a sucederte.

\- Confiare en tu palabra – le respondió al tiempo que se sentaba sobre su cama para que él pudiera acercarse –.

\- ¿Por qué nunca te enojas conmigo?

\- ¿Quién dice que no lo hago? Es solo que no me gustan los conflictos. Mas tomo con mucho respeto aquellos que son necesarios…

\- De ahora en adelante si hay algo que te moleste… dímelo por favor.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Ya te lo he prometido. No permitiré que te hagan daño.

\- ¿Y si eres tú quien me causa ese daño?

\- No quiero volver a verte llorar… mas desafortunadamente no puedo asegurarte que no te lastimare… quisiera poder hacerlo. Pero algunas cosas son inciertas, solo cobrando realidad hasta que ocurren.

\- Es posible que yo también te lastime algún dia no muy lejano… así que tratare de perdonarte si algún dia me lastimas tú también.

\- No estoy muy seguro de que puedas lastimarme…

\- Tal vez lo haga más de lo que tu alguna vez puedas llegar a hacer conmigo.

\- Si me miras así no queda más remedio que creértelo –le aseguro Sasuke mientras le desataba el kimono para bajárselo hasta la cintura. De manera inmediata llevo sus manos a los senos de su esposa, acariciándolos con delicadeza. Los recostó a ambos sobre la cama y al hacerlo sus labios quedaron a la altura de su cintura. Comenzo a besarla muy despacio mientras se iba haciendo camino. Al toparse con sus senos los beso muy despacio, enredando su lengua sobre sus pezones. Al escuchar un gemido a penas si perceptible alzo la mirada. Topándose con el rostro sonrojado de Sakura se incorporo hasta llegar a sus labios para besarla con fervor. Se detuvo al notar que la temperatura de Sakura comenzaba a aumentar. Se puso de pie para servirle un poco de agua. – ¿Te encuentras bien? –.

\- Si… –le respondió poniéndose de pie para caminar hasta él. Su kimono había descendido hasta sus caderas, revelándole parte de su vientre. Después de beber el agua que él le había ofrecido le miro a los ojos sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. –Sasuke –.

\- Dime…

\- ¿Puedo tocarte?

\- Yo… –antes de que él le contestara ya le había abierto su kimono bajándoselo lo suficiente para descubrirlo un poco. No le quito el hakama por lo que Sasuke no quedo desnudo como ella. Aun sonrojada llevo sus manos a su masculino pecho y comenzó a recorrer con sus yemas los bordes de su abdomen. De ahí se acerco hasta él pasando sus brazos por detrás para jalarlo hacia ella. Al hacerlo se paró de puntillas y lo beso apasionadamente, emulando el beso que él le había dado. Al sentir la lengua de Sakura toparse con la suya llevo ambas manos a las caderas de ella para apretarla hacia su cuerpo. Más de nuevo sintió como la temperatura de Sakura aumentaba. Se separo de ella y la encamino hasta donde estaba el agua con que había lavado su rostro. – Sera mejor no continuar –.

\- Estaré mejor dentro de un rato… me hará bien dormir…

\- Hagamos eso entonces –le contesto mientras le subía el kimono y se lo acomodaba después de secarla. Llevo su mano hacia su cabeza y le quito el lazo que le sujetaba el cabello. –Se que quizás te dé más calor así, pero llevarlo recogido de esa forma solo te provocara un dolor de cabeza –.

\- Gracias…no te preocupes. El doctor me ha dicho que muy pronto me adaptare a la naturaleza de este lugar. Pronto… estaré mejor y podre salir a pasear sin que los rayos me afecten.

\- El país de la tierra y este son muy afines… no pensé que sería tan problemático para ti…

\- ¿Estás diciéndome que nunca te sentiste mal en mi reino?

\- Antes de regresar comencé a sentirme un poco agotado. Pero mi chakra es muy resistente…quizás se deba a mis muchos viajes.

\- De los pocos lugares que he conocido, este tu país es donde la energía ha desestabilizado mi chakra… casi como si yo fuese de agua y el calor me hirviera para hacerme desaparecer…pero ese tiempo que dormí me ayudo a recuperarme. Estaré bien ya te lo he dicho…

\- ¿Te afectara si duermo junto a ti?

\- Si quieres marcharte puedes hacerlo…

\- No lo hare…

\- No pasara nada si duermes junto a mi… solo no me toques. La energía de tu chakra también me afecta – le contesto para después regalarle algo muy parecido a una sonrisa. Al decirle esto apago la llama de la única lámpara que aun permanecía encendida. Después de esto se recostó en su cama dándole la espalda. Sasuke también subió a la cama y clavo los ojos en la espalda de Sakura para después cerrarlos y decirle unas últimas palabras. –

\- Tratare de hacerlo…tratare de no tocarte –mientras su cuerpo se perdía cayendo en el sueño pensó que quizás si realmente lo intentaba no sería difícil amar a su esposa. Al llegar la mañana se puso de pie antes de que Sakura despertara. Se acomodo el kimono y ajusto su hakama. Acercándose de nuevo a la cama, estuvo de pie allí uno minutos. Observaba la espalda de Sakura, quien aún seguía en la misma posición en la que se había quedado dormida. De pronto Iroha le vino a la mente. A pesar de que sentía que había algo alejándolo de ella sus sentimientos aun no se esfumaban por completo. Que se hubiera dado cuenta que ya no podía amarla no significaba que dejara de hacerlo… para dejar de amarla por completo era necesario aceptar que sería un proceso lento. Pero esa noche que había pasado con su esposa le hizo darse cuenta de que podía lograrlo. Dejar de amar a Iroha… para amar a Sakura. Un amor que seguramente en el futuro estaría agradecido de sentir. De tener ese amor. En silencio se marcho no sin antes decirle a Hikaru que a medio dia enviaría por Sakura ya que deseaba tomar el té con ella.

\- Mi amo pero recuerde que mi señora no puede exponerse a los rayos del sol. Arreglare que se transportada en mi norimono personal una vez que este allí podrá regresar a sus habitaciones durante la noche. Así no se expondrá.

\- Así será mi señor –Al llegar a su habitación ya le habían servido su desayuno en la terraza. Al observar lo bello del dia decidió que pintaría. No había muchos días como este y este era un buen dia para pintar sin duda alguna. Por su parte Sakura había recibido su invitación de tomar el té algo desconcertada. El no lo sabía, pero lo había visto mirándola a la espalda con un espejo que estaba junto a su cama. La expresión de sus pupilas se había visto tan triste que Sakura pudo ver ese pesar en su mirada. Más… ¿Cuál era ese pesar? Un pesar que lo había hecho mirarla de esa manera. Estaba segura que la razón de esa tristeza que apenas había percibido no era causada por ella. Poniéndose de pie se dirigió hasta el baúl que Itachi le había obsequiado como regalo de bodas. Al abrirlo encontró algunas hojas donde había estado practicando su caligrafía antes de llegar al país del fuego. Dejo las hojas para tomar un pequeño trozo de tela. De ella desenvolvió una estatuilla de jade la cual representaba un dragón. Apretándola entre su mano con fuerza, la estrello en el suelo. De la estatuilla cayo un corazón también de jade, el cual al tomarlo con su mano se cuarteo en dos pedazos. Poniendo cada una de las mitades en cada una de sus manos, las observo con detenimiento. Eran idénticas más aun así fragmentos de algo que ya no era lo mismo...algo separado. Guardo una de ellas dentro del baúl y a la otra le hizo un agujero con un cincel. De su joyero tomo una cadena la cual le coloco al corazón de jade. De nuevo sosteniéndolo en su mano comenzó a susurrarle llevándose la piedra a los labios. Después de eso la dejo sobre la cama para tocar su koto. Colocando la mitad del corazón sobre su instrumento comenzó a tocar aquella pieza que había estado componiendo desde el dia que se habían visto en el bosque bambús. Al terminar, tomó la piedra y siguió admirándola para después dejarla sobre una mesita al darse cuenta que aun no desayunaba. Su comida estaba fría pues Hikaru se la había llevado desde hace rato. Comió apresuradamente para después ir a tomar su baño. Al cruzar un puente que comunicaba su habitación con las aguas donde tomaba su baño sonrió.

\- Mi señora ¿Qué es lo que de pronto la ha hecho sonreír? –pregunto Hikaru quien caminaba junto a ella sosteniendo una enorme sombrilla para protegerla de los rayos de sol –.

\- Me hace feliz saber que mis habitaciones están muy cerca del agua… tener agua cerca de mi sin duda me ha ayudado a recuperarme.

\- ¿Agua?

\- Si así es… aunque esta agua sea alimentada por la energía del fuego sigue siendo agua…

\- Ya veo –su sirvienta la miro sin entender a que se refería –.

\- Siento que no puedas entender a lo que me refiero Hikaru. No te preocupes por asegurarte que la sombrilla me cubra en su totalidad. Todos estos árboles no permiten que los rayos me alcancen. Así que si en algún momento tus brazos se cansan de sostener la sombrilla…

\- No mi señora… no me lo pida… es mi deber servirla.

\- Nunca pensé que podría acostumbrarme a que alguien me siguiera a todas partes. Hikaru eres especial –le sonrió Sakura – muy especial.

\- Mi señor su esposa viene ya entrando a sus aposentos –le anuncio su sirviente. Sasuke asintió y siguió pintando. Al verla cruzar la puerta de su habitación se volvió a verla. Llevaba un kimono amarillo el cual hacia resaltar el rojo que llevaba en los labios. El resto de su rostro no llevaba maquillaje y el ligero rubor, supuso se debía a su padecimiento.

\- Terminare de pintar en unos momentos…

\- Puedes tomarte tu tiempo –le respondió Sakura caminando hasta el, clavando su mirada en la pintura –por lo que veo te tomara bastante. Mirando a su alrededor encontró otras pinturas que seguramente también había realizado esa mañana. –Antes de venir a este país comencé a practicar mi caligrafía, mi padre insistía que la esposa de un príncipe debe tener caligrafía impecable. Pero al estar acostumbrada a componer y a plasmar de inmediato, me temo que mi escritura siempre se nota apresurada. Y considerada ilegible por muchos… creo que debería seguir practicando.

\- Toma… este pincel te servirá para que practiques tu caligrafía…

\- ¿Estás seguro que puedo quedármelo?

\- Si… es un buen pincel.

\- Te lo agradezco… con sinceridad te lo agradezco. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Dime…

\- Al mirar esa pintura a un lado de la otra que representa a un sauce… pude notar que esta bastante fresca… si no me equivoco has pintado las montanas de las tierras pardas ¿No es así?

\- ¿Cómo les has reconocido?

\- He escuchado historias… historias de las cosas tan horripilantes que pasan en ese lugar. De cómo se comen las almas de aquellos quienes descansan en el cielo medio. Mi padre me conto sobre un rumor… que ahora no son solo las almas, pero su cuerpo también…mas no siempre pueden conseguir esos cuerpos en el cielo medio…no quedándoles más remedio que comerse a ellos mismos para saciar su hambre. Debe ser terrible… ese lugar debe ser terrible.

\- Mientras dormías… mientras dormías sucedió algo. Mi tío Madara y una de mis legiones fueron tomados prisioneros en las tierras pardas –le confió sin dejar de pintar –.

\- Vas a ir por ellos ¿cierto? … Debes ir por ellos… no puedes dejarlos allí. Las vidas de esos soldados son valiosas. Pelean por ti… son tus hombres. No puedes dejarlos allí. –sorprendido al escucharla expresar su preocupación, dejo de pintar y se volvió a mirarla –.

\- Quiero ir por ellos… mas es considerado delicado enfrentarlos. Mi hermano al igual que yo cree que debemos ir por ellos. Mas el resto de la corte no lo cree así…Dicen que sí utilizamos parte de los hombres para rescatar los prisioneros, nuestro ejército se verá reducido en el país. Aseguran que no es propicio que esos soldados dejen vulnerable a la ciudad. Que por ir a rescatar unos cuantos hombres la ciudad no puede perder la seguridad. A pesar de eso otros miembros de la corte aprueban el rescate. Más todos deben lograr ponerse de acuerdo. Aun espero por su decisión.

\- No deberías esperar… sus vidas corren peligro…ellos te son fieles…pero si los rescatas su nivel de lealtad hacia ti crecerá. Piensa en sus familias…

\- Sabes bien que yo no puedo ni tengo el poder para tomar esa decisión. ¿Qué es lo que harías tu Sakura?

\- Esperar la decisión… pero si una vez que esta ha sido tomada y yo considero que no es la más conveniente, actuaria de inmediato. Aunque eso signifique desafiar a los miembros de la corte. Sus vidas son importantes aunque muchos estén destinados a morir. Sin embargo, los soldados están destinados a morir en el campo de batalla como guerreros no como prisioneros. –Sasuke sonrió al escucharla decir esas palabras y finalmente dejo los pinceles a un lado para indicarle que se sentaran un rato. –

\- Si te dijese… que justamente eso que dijiste es lo que planeaba hacer ¿Me creerías?

\- Quizás lo haría…Hay algo que deseo darte…

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Esto –le respondió ofreciendo el collar que llevaba como dije a una de las mitades del corazón de jade –.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto al tomarlo. – sé que es jade… ¿pero que representa?

\- Es la mitad de un corazón… Aunque han sido pocas las veces que nos hemos visto… me he podido percatar de que hay algo que… algo que te entristece. Esta mañana no ha sido la primera vez que veo esa expresión en tu rostro.

\- No sé de que hablas Sakura…

\- Si lo tienes junto a ti… muy cerca de ti…podrá absorber esa pena y te librara de ella. Cuando eso suceda… cuando finalmente dejes ir esa pena el corazón se tornara rojizo. Habrás dejado ese sentimiento atrás…

\- Mi señor viene uno de los ministros a traerle noticias sobre la resolución.

\- Hazlo pasar Tanaka…

\- Buenas tardes tenga usted majestad… Majestades… he venido a informarle sobre la decisión que se ha tomado en la corte. Nuestro emperador… su hermano me ha insistido que venga a informárselo de inmediato.

\- Le escucho ministro Fujikita…

\- Tras el debate ha sido difícil llegar a un acuerdo entre todos los ministros. Entre nosotros hay quienes piensan que no debe discutirse el rescate de nuestro general y el de sus hombres mi señor. Pero también hay quienes dicen que tenemos mucho que perder y que no apoyaran su travesía. Tras un largo debate nuestro emperador decidió tomar la decisión el mismo. Esto por supuesto no fue muy bien recibido por algunos, pero se respetara su palabra. El emperador ha dicho que aprobara lo que usted decida… apoyara lo que sea que usted se proponga hacer.

\- Debes partir en cuanto antes… Sasuke si puedes hacerlo mañana mismo hazlo… no lo dudes Sasuke –irrumpió Sakura tomando a su esposo de la mano sin pensarlo –debes ir por ellos.

\- Sakura-sama no es prudente que usted exprese su opinión tan abiertamente en un asunto que no le concierne –le reprendió el hombre mientras que Sasuke la miraba sorprendido –.

\- Fujikita debe perdonar la efusividad de mi esposa. Solo se ha expresado en mi mejor interés y porque sabe que este asunto me preocupa. He recibido las noticias con alivio y me preparare para marcharme en cuanto antes. Le pido que informe a las legiones del volcán que se preparen por que irán conmigo. Mañana les veré en el campamento. Ahí será nuestro punto de partida.

\- Mi señor ¿Ambas legiones?

\- Así es…

\- Entiendo… le llevare las noticias a nuestro emperador en cuanto antes.

\- Te admiro… no conozco a muchos que decidan ir ellos mismos por su gente. Usualmente envían a alguien más…o los dejan como prisioneros – le confió Sakura –.

\- Mis hombres son importantes para mí…

\- Me da gusto descubrir que hay algo que puedo admirar en ti. Bueno ya van dos cosas… tus pinturas y la lealtad hacia tus hombres –confeso al acercarse a su cama para observar otra de sus pinturas. – Me agrada que en este hayas pintado solo las estrellas en el cielo… que la luna no esté presente –.

\- Sakura… no te vayas…

\- Aun no me voy… ni siquiera hemos tomado el té.

\- Pasa la noche aquí…

\- Anoche te dije que no puedo… el doctor…

\- Lo sé… no tocare… pero quédate.

\- Me quedare…

\- Gracias… de pronto siento ganas de pintarte… no se cuanto tiempo pase para que pueda verte de nuevo… quiero llevarme esta imagen para que me haga compañía. –le dijo caminando hasta ella para sentarla en la cama –.

\- Dijiste que no me tocarías –le reclamo Sakura al sentir que sus dedos comenzaban a aflojarle el kimono –.

\- Lo sé… perdóname por romper una promesa que te hice hace unos segundos…pero deseo pintar tu cuerpo desnudo…

\- ¿Desnudo?

\- Completamente desnudo –repitió bajándole el kimono por completo y exponiendo todo su cuerpo frente a él. Le acaricio la clavícula y de ahí los senos. Encaminándose hasta sus muslos para abrirle las piernas y revelar su intimidad. Al verle sonrojada sonrió ligeramente. Llevando sus dedos para tocar los bordes de ese el objeto que le estaba causando fascinación. –Es muy hermosa… muy parecida a una bella peonia. ¿Por qué no te pedí que me la mostraras antes?... soy un idiota… esa es la razón. Sakura mantén tus bellas piernas abiertas para mi… quiero plasmar la belleza de esa flor que se esconde entre tus dos muslos –se acerco a besarla mientras que con sus dedos tocaba su intimidad con mucha delicadeza. Como si sus dedos fueran plumas.

\- Detente por favor…–pidió Sakura mientras le correspondía el beso –.

\- Si me llamas por mi nombre de nuevo me detendré –le pidió con la voz entrecortada –.

\- Sasuke detente …

\- Me sorprendió mucho cuando interrumpiste a Fujikita y me llamaste por mi nombre… tu voz diciendo mi nombre… el sonido…

\- Sasuke detente por favor…

\- Discúlpame…perdí el control otra vez…

\- Es tu castigo no poder tocarme…

\- Lo es… yo mismo provoque esta situación…realmente lo siento Sakura…–se disculpo besándole la frente para después ponerse de pie. – No te preocupes me asegurare de que nada te pase durante el tiempo que me ausente –.

\- Aunque te haya dicho que es tu castigo… no quiero que sigas sintiéndote culpable. Tienes suficiente de que preocuparte con tus hombres… deja de pensar en mi bienestar. Estaré bien… ¿Cuándo vas a comenzar a pintarme? –le pregunto tras abrir sus piernas aun mas, exponiéndose de nuevo por completo –.

Ya mismo –respondió clavando su mirada entre sus muslos y luego en sus ojos verdes. Tomo tres pinceles nuevos y comenzó a mezclar las pinturas.

* * *

 **Aun le faltan algunas partes para dar por concluido el capitulo 2.**

 **Creo que este sera uno de los capitulos mas largos que he escrito.**

 **Las proximas actualizaciones seran Vidas sin reglas y el fic que reciba mas peticiones para actualizar.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer mis historias.**

 **Un abrazo a todos :)**


	8. Capitulo 2-6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 2 parte 6**

* * *

Después de un arduo enfrentamiento, todos descansaban. Tenían más de cuatro meses tratando de acercarse a la fortaleza para posesionarse de ella. Si lograban hacerlo el feudal de las tierras pardas no tendría más opción que dejar ir a sus hombres para que estas le fueran devueltas. Después de tomar un baño, se sentó sobre su cama dispuesto a dormir. Al recostarse el corazón de jade que Sakura le había dado le causo incomodidad. Lo acomodo y se volvió a recostar, pero segundos después se incorporó. Se puso de pie y camino hasta el baúl que guardaba sus pertenencias. Al dar un chasquido con sus dedos una diminuta llama apareció para brindarle luz. Tomo un pergamino y lo desenredo con mucho cuidado.

Era la pintura que había hecho de su esposa. Tenía tiempo sin dedicarle una mirada. No lo hacía con frecuencia, pues de alguna manera siempre que la observaba sentía una extraña añoranza. Si bien cuando se había marchado sabía bien que no la amaba, Más le había prometido que cuando regresara comenzaría a hacerlo. Cada vez que admiraba la pintura se sentía como un estúpido. Detestaba no haber pasado más momentos con ella. Aunque quizás si lo hubiera hecho seria aún más pesaroso no estar junto a ella.

Esos largos meses pronto se convertirían en un año. Algo insignificante para ellos que vivían eternidades, pero sin ella parecía una vida entera. Muy dentro sentía esa opresión. Sabía bien que no estaba muy lejos de amarla y por alguna razón le causaba temor saber que sus sentimientos por ella pudieran volverse aún más intensos de lo que una vez sintió por la emperatriz. Por siglos había creído que la amaba, pero tan solo había sido una creencia. En su juventud le quiso mucho. Le admiro con sinceridad, pero un amor que no es nutrido nunca durara. Había estado tan equivocado. Su hermano tenía razón. Su amor por la emperatriz no era más que un capricho al que se aferraba con fuerzas.

A lo largo de las eternidades su amor de juventud se había apagado sin que él lo notara. Lo mismo había pasado con la emperatriz, pero quizás con ella sucedió más pronto. Guardo el pergamino con mucho cuidado y de nuevo fue a recostarse pensando en su despedida. En el campamento ella lo había ayudado a vestir su armadura y a preparar todo para su viaje.

\- Regresa con el honor de tus hombres y el tuyo intacto. Aquí te esperare… estaré bien sabiendo que luchas por aquellos a los que respetas…

\- Sakura… acércate…

\- ¿Qué sucede? –el pelinegro se agacho a darle un cálido beso para después abrazarla con fuerza –.

\- Sakura… cuando regrese seamos felices ¿Si? Te prometo que las cosas entre nosotros mejoraran… por lo pronto solo prométeme que cuidaras tu salud.

\- Lo prometo… y tu mantén este corazón cerca de ti –le pidió tomando el corazón de jade entre sus manos – hay mucho grabado en el –.

\- Así lo hare –le prometió mientras se preparaba para salir y encontrar su ejército –.

\- Sasuke… espera…– le pidió la pelirrosa dándole alcance –.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –esta vez fue la pelirrosa quien lo beso largo y tendido. Al separar sus labios le miro de nuevo mientras con uno de sus dedos le acariciaba el contorno de sus cejas –.

\- Ve por tus hombres Sasuke… y regresa aquí te estaré esperando…

* * *

Después de un año y medio por fin llegaba a su reino. No se le había notificado a nadie a excepción de su hermano el emperador. Eran ya altas horas de la noche y había entrado en secreto para que nadie descubriera su regreso. Caminaba con sigilo escondiéndose cada vez que escuchaba la voz de algún sirviente o vigilante. Al entrar a la habitación de su hermano se encontró con que este ya lo esperaba.

\- Sasuke por que no me has permitido anunciarle a nadie de tu regreso…

\- Debía hablar contigo primero que nadie… sin ningún miembro de la corte presente…

\- Sasuke me preocupas… ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Itachi… Madara nos ha traicionado… y no solo eso… hay algo más que debes saber.

\- ¿Madara?... umm pensé que tardaría más en hacerlo…

\- ¿Lo sabias?

\- Sospechaba… Dime que ha sucedido… cuéntamelo todo…

\- Rescate a la mayoría de mis hombres… más aquellos al servicio de Madara se han quedado con él en las tierras pardas…. Las legiones del volcán sufrieron algunas perdidas, pero estando a mi mando, pudimos rescatar a los prisioneros. Aunque yo tuve que pagar un precio muy caro… ellos… Itachi necesito que los mejores doctores del reino estén aquí en cuanto antes.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- No lo sé… pero lo que hicieron conmigo…me hace pensar que dentro de poco no lo estaré…

\- Sasuke de nuevo te suplico que me digas todo lo que sucedió… sobre cómo manejar la traición de Madara… eso lo discutiremos luego…

\- Las tierras pardas son un lugar maldito Itachi… nunca había visto algo tan terrible… nunca nada me había causado un miedo tan grande… nunca.

A pesar de que había llegado sin anunciarse no pudo evitar ir a las habitaciones de Sakura. Después de hablar con su hermano por largas horas. Decidió que no iría a dormir. Al menos no a su habitación. Nadie lo había recibido ni siquiera Hikaru. Las habitaciones de Sakura estaban completamente vacías, cosa que lo extraño. Dispuesto a buscar a su hermano para pedirle una explicación, se detuvo al toparse con una mujer que lo miraba asustada.

\- ¿Príncipe Sasuke? ¡Sasuke- sama! Pero si es usted…

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy Yuki… soy la ayudante de Hikaru, la dama de compañía de nuestra querida Sakura-sama.

\- Entiendo… ¿Por qué no está ella en sus habitaciones?

\- Desde hace unos días no ha venido amo…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Mi señora ella… se encuentra en uno de los pueblos cercanos al palacio… en el poblado de Kaen. –Sasuke se quedó pensativo al darse cuenta que era el pueblo que daba albergue a las familias de los soldados que había rescatado –.

\- ¿Qué hace mi esposa en ese lugar?

\- Ella va muy seguido y pasa largas temporadas allí mi señor. Pero si le notificamos de su regreso… estoy segura que estará muy contenta. ¿Quiere que le envié las noticias? Si lo hago estoy segura que regresara de inmediato.

\- No… yo mismo iré a buscarla… por favor no le digas que he regresado.

\- Así lo hare mi señor –tan pronto regreso a su habitación se dejó caer sobre su cama. Agradecido de que Sakura se hiciera cargo de las familias de sus soldados. Deseaba verla… más a pesar de todo… tenía miedo de hacerlo. Aun no entendía lo que le habían hecho en esas tierras, pero temía que ese algo pudiera hacerle daño a su esposa. No tenía la certeza de lo que sucedía con él, pero después de ese día supo que no sería el mismo.

Tan pronto hubo amanecido se fue directo a buscar su caballo. Junto a los establos Iroha, lo esperaba. Al acercársele pudo darse cuenta que esta estaba embarazada. Su cara se veía cansada y pálida. Parecía que era un embarazo difícil.

\- Iroha…

\- Sasuke… veo que has regresado con bien… no sabes cuánto le pedí a la luna que te trajera de regreso sano y salvo y…

\- Creí que cuando regresara ese bebe ya habría nacido…

\- Y lo hizo algún tiempo después de que te marcharas…de nuevo estoy esperando… pero esta vez se me ha informado que son gemelos…

\- Felicidades… quizás ahora que he regresado… intente también tener mi propia familia…

\- No Sasuke…. Tu no…

\- Iroha… Antes de marcharme no tuvimos mucho tiempo para charlar… y quizás no lo volvamos a tener, puesto que no deseo cruzar palabras contigo. Así que te lo diré ahora… sé muy bien con que intenciones le diste de beber a Sakura… se bien para que era ese tónico. Iroha tu egoísmo me hizo alejarme de ti…

\- Me juraste que jamás dejarías de amarme… aunque nuestra vida estuviera llena de enredos al menos era feliz sabiendo que me amabas…

\- No sigas mintiéndote… desde hace tiempo dejaste de amarme…

\- Claro que no… tú crees que haber estado estos 600 años junto a tu hermano ha sido fácil. Fue ella… me dijiste que aunque ella fuera hermosa tu jamás…

\- Y fue así… no fue porque ella fuera hermosa… fue porque finalmente conocí a la verdadera Iroha… por mucho ame a la falsa Iroha… lo creí ciegamente… pero ya no. Tú y aquella que ame no son la misma…

\- Sasuke… no te dejare ir así como así…pronto te darás cuenta que en mi vida solo estas tu –le aseguro tras desaparecer. Su cuerpo se movía con lentitud, pues su vientre le impedía ir más rápido. Montando su caballo se hizo a los aires y comenzó a volar en busca de su esposa.

* * *

Llevaba ya un día en el pueblo y no se atrevía a presentársele. Simplemente no había encontrado la ocasión, pues estaba disfrutando de verla en sus labores diarias sin que ella lo notara. Por lo que había logrado observar Sakura ayudaba a aquellas mujeres que se habían convertido en madres mientras sus esposos se habían convertido en prisioneros. Tenía rato de haber llegado a una de las casas pero por más que esperaba no salía. Pronto la vio sentarse en una pequeña terraza junto a una planta de jazmines. Puso su koto en el suelo y permitió que un niño pequeño se entretuviera tocándolo. Después de eso Hikaru a pareció para entregarle lo que parecía un bebe recién nacido.

\- Hikaru ¿Cómo se encuentra su mama?

\- Aún se encuentra delicada mi señora, pero su madre llegara hoy mismo para ayudarle a cuidar a la pequeña.

\- Está bien yo la cuidare mientras le preparas algo a su mama para comer.

\- Si mi señora –Hikaru regreso dejándola sola de nuevo con los pequeños. Mientras el otro seguía jugando con el koto, Sakura mecía a la bebe –.

\- Hoy es tu quinto día en este mundo… mama pronto podrá hacerse cargo de ti y no necesitara mi ayuda. Te prometo que Sasuke traerá a tu abuelo de regreso… sin duda estará orgulloso cuando te vea. Tus bellas manitas que aman apretar todos los dedos que se le acercan. Tu cabello negro, lleno de sudor pero con un aroma muy hermoso… aunque quizás lo cautive más tu carita al dormir. Tus ojitos cerrados… la inocencia con la que duermes… ausente de todo lo que sucede en nuestro mundo.

\- Sakura –sama –se dirigió a ella el niño que jugaba con el koto –.

\- Dime Irie-kun

\- Sakura-sama y Sasuke-sama también tienen bebes en el palacio ¿verdad?

\- Ahh eso… me temo que no Irie-kun…

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Tendrán uno después?

\- No lo sé Irie-kun… pero si un día lo hacemos… me gustaría que vinieras a conocerlo al palacio ¿vendrías?

\- Si Sakura-sama… eres un niño muy bueno… muy especial. Me ha dicho tu madre que a tu corta edad eres muy buen arquero.

\- Si el abuelo me enseño…

\- Tu abuelo es un hombre de honor sin duda… -justo en esos momentos la bebe comenzó a llorar –.

\- Creo que tu hermana tiene hambre… vayamos a llevarla con mama para que la alimente –poniéndose de pie con cuidado entro a la vivienda mientras tarareaba una canción para tranquilizar a la bebe. Después de allí la siguió hasta la casa de una mujer a la que acompaño al mercado. De ahí a otra casa a cuidar a otro bebe mientras su mama salía a curar a su padre. Pronto la tarde hubo llegado y en poco tiempo oscurecería. De pronto la risa de varias personas fue escuchándose de hogar en hogar, hasta que pronto hubo inundado todo el poblado. Al salir de una de las casas se dio cuenta que todos salían a la plaza principal a recibir a los guerreros que tanto habían esperado. Padres, hijos, esposos y algunos abuelos.

La felicidad en el rostro de muchos era evidente. Al contemplarlos felices de pronto recordó a Sasuke. Dándose cuenta de que eso quería decir que había regresado, comenzó a correr precipitadamente en busca del caballo que las había traído a ella y a Hikaru. Sabía que no podía quedarse, pues todas las familias celebrarían su reencuentro. Regresaría unos días después para celebrar con ellos, pero por el momento era prudente dejarlos estar en familia. Al volver su mirada atrás se dio cuenta de que Hikaru ya no la seguía –.

\- Hikaru ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Hikaru! Y no solo tú también nuestro caballo ¿me pregunto dónde estará? –camino volviendo su vista a todos lados. Se detuvo finalmente muy cercas de la entrada al poblado. Ahí estaba su caballo junto a uno más y a su lado Sasuke mirándola. No acelero el paso, en cambio se acercó a él con lentitud y a paso quedo. Al llegar hasta él lo miro unos segundos para luego hablarle – Bienvenido Sasuke. Gracias por cumplir tu promesa de regresar con tus hombres y su honor intacto…por regresar a mi… muchas gracias –al escucharla decir esto se acercó y le tomo las manos para juntárselas quedando sus pulgares muy juntos se los beso –.

\- He regresado a ti Sakura… gracias por esperar mi regreso – le dijo tras envolverla fuertemente entre sus brazos. Al soltarla le indico que le siguiera a su caballo para que se marcharan al palacio –.

\- Espera Hikaru ella…

\- Ella me ha visto cuando caminaban hacia acá… supongo que desea darnos privacidad… dejemos tu caballo para que pueda regresar detrás de nosotros –.

La sentó frente a él y pronto comenzaron el regreso al palacio. Ambos permanecieron serios durante el trayecto. Como si no quisieran hablarse hasta que pudieran verse a los ojos. Al descender en los establos Sasuke le entrego su corcel a uno de los encargados y se volvió a Sakura quien lo esperaba bajo a uno de los sauces.

\- La noche está a punto de caer solo unos momentos de luz y el ultimo sol seguirá a los otros dos –hablo la pelirrosa al verlo acercarse –.

\- En las tierras pardas rara vez es de noche… es difícil acostumbrarse a que solo sea de noche cuando hay cuarto creciente.

\- Espero que tus ojos no sufran ninguna consecuencia con este cambio –sonrió la pelirrosa al comenzar a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones de Sasuke –.

\- Sakura… no vamos a mi habitación…quiero ir a la tuya.

\- Bien –ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta allá y pronto se vieron alcanzados por Hikaru –.

\- Mis señores ¿desean algo de cenar?

\- Gracias Hikaru, solo beberé té –le anuncio Sasuke –.

\- Enseguida mi señor…

\- Hikaru espera… yo lo preparare...– pidió Sakura al ponerse de pie –.

\- Sakura-sama por supuesto que no… es mi deber…

\- Hikaru el día de hoy atendimos a muchas familias… debes estar cansada.

\- Mi señora usted también está cansada, permítame atenderle.

\- Gracias Hikaru… siempre estas al pendiente de mi…pero esta vez me gustaría atender a mi esposo yo misma. –La expresión de Sasuke se suavizo al escucharla llamarlo esposo –.

\- Disculpe mi insistencia mi señora, me retiro… le pediré a Yuki-chan que me acompañe –.

\- Gracias Hikaru… -al despedirse de su dama se dirigió a un pequeño hornillo donde comenzó a tostar las hojas del té. Sasuke la observaba satisfecho de encontrarle bien. Al oler las hojas tostándose la calma fue llegando poco a poco hasta él. De pronto le gustaba esa escena. Había una extraña calidez en el hecho de que su esposa fuese ella misma quien le atendiera. No paso mucho para que Sakura terminara y se acerca hasta el con la vajilla y les sirviera a ambos de beber. El pelinegro al darse cuenta que el color del té de ambos era diferente se volvió a ella – Sakura ¿Aun bebes el tónico que armoniza tu chakra?

\- Si… pero ya no necesito hacerlo. El doctor imperial me dijo que lo tomara hasta que se me acabara y esto es ya lo último de las hierbas. Gracias por preocuparte.

\- Espero que no hayas tenido ningún problema durante mi ausencia… si fue así te pido me lo digas…

\- No te preocupes no tuve ningún problema…

\- Me alegra…

\- Sasuke –se dirigió a él la pelirrosa después de darle un sorbo a su té –.

\- Dime…

\- Aunque no me hace feliz del todo… me da gusto que lo lleves en tu cuello –Sasuke se volvió a su cuello y tomo el corazón entre sus dedos –.

\- No me lo quite en ningún momento… cumplí mi promesa. ¿Por qué te causa esto infelicidad? –pregunto con voz suave –.

\- Porque aún sigue verde… aún hay algo que te causa pesar… y no saber que es me deja intranquila… -al escucharla contarle esto, dejo su té a un lado y se acercó a besarla. Se alejó de nuevo a su lugar tras acariciarle su barbilla –.

\- En esas tierras tan lejanas… pasaron muchas cosas que ciertamente me causan pesadumbre. Quiero pensar que esa es la razón.

\- ¿Te gustaría contarme lo que sucedió?

\- Si… esta carga se volverá más liviana si eres tú la que me escucha.

\- ¿Pero por qué Madara los ha traicionado? –pregunto preocupada – Dices que ha hecho tanto bien para el reino… no logro entender que podría hacerlo volverse en su contra. Sasuke… me preocupa pensar… presiento que tiene un motivo oscuro. Lo que sea que esté planeando no debe ser nada bueno. El reino debe empezar a tomar precauciones.

\- Precisamente a partir de mañana Itachi ha llamado a toda la corte. Lo más probable es que estemos encerrados por días deliberando que estrategia tomar.

\- Durante tu ausencia el emperador invoco una reunión similar… estuvieron allí encerrados al menos cuatro días.

\- Esta vez sin duda serán más… nunca antes había sucedido algo como esto en el reino…

\- Recuerda que cuentan con el apoyo de mi país… sea lo que sea que necesiten… mi padre estará dispuesto a prestar su ayuda…

\- Lo se… Sakura no hablemos más esto… al menos esta noche… Muchas gracias Sakura… por estar al pendiente de las familias de mis hombres muchas gracias.

\- Es lo menos que podía hacer. Deseaba ayudarte… pero no podía hacerlo en un campo de guerra…

\- Muchas gracias –le agradeció de nuevo, pero esta vez poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie también. –Sakura vayamos a tu cuarto –.

\- Sígueme –le pidió la pelirrosa mientras caminaba frente a él. Al abrir la puerta corrediza para entrar a la habitación, Sasuke se abrazó de su espalda. Aflojo su abrazo para comenzar a desatarle el obi del kimono. Por su parte Sakura llevo sus manos hasta su cabello para retirar los broches que adornaban su cabello. Al escuchar el peso de su kimono impactándose en el suelo cerró los ojos. Pronto pudo sentir las manos de Sasuke acariciando su cintura y de ahí sus senos. Con lentitud y suavidad comenzó besándole el hombro no deteniéndose hasta haber pasado un largo tiempo besando su cuello. La apretó fuertemente al rodear con ambos brazos sus caderas femeninas. En ese momento Sakura se dio la vuelta, mirándolo a los ojos. Con la misma lentitud con que él la había acariciado llevo sus manos hacia su cuerpo para también desvestirlo. Finalmente los dos se encontraron completamente desnudos. Sakura camino y se sentó sobre su cama, volviéndose a él le sonrió –.

\- Ven aquí Sasuke –le pidió estirando su mano para que el pelinegro la tomara. Su esposo obedeció acercándose a besarla para después recostarse sobre ella. De nuevo comenzó a besarla con exigencia mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba el rostro y la otra se detenía en uno de sus senos. Sakura se dedicaba a recorrer con sus dedos la fuerte espalda. Alejándose de sus labios, recostó su rostro sobre sus senos y ahí se quedó inmóvil –.

\- Discúlpame Sakura…

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Estoy muy cansado… no hubo ningún día en todo este tiempo que no estuviera exhausto… pero es tanta la tranquilidad que siento aquí contigo… quiero descansar. La serenidad que me brinda tu cuerpo desnudo… el calor de tu cuerpo desnudo… déjame sentirla…- al escucharlo decir esto Sakura se movió obligándolo a que su cuerpo quedara a un lado y no sobre ella. La pelirrosa le tomo su mano y le beso la muñeca para después volverse a mirarlo –

\- Ven aquí…. Siempre que necesites un lugar de descanso… mi pecho siempre estará disponible para ti –Sasuke movió su cuerpo acomodando su cabeza junto a sus senos y así sin más se quedó dormido. Sakura jugo un rato con sus cabellos negros, enredando su dedo para hacerle un remolino. No mucho después ella también se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta que aún estaba acurrucado sobre los senos de Sakura. Había estado soñando con las tierras pardas y todo lo que allí había sucedido. Al final de su sueño podía escuchar los tambores de guerra, tambores que en realidad eran los latidos del corazón de Sakura que habían logrado colarse a sus sueños. Tratando de no despertarla se puso de pie en silencio. Tenía tiempo sin sentirse así… tan ligero como una pluma. A pesar de haber soñado con la guerra había dormido tranquilo. Le había sentado bien pasar la noche allí. Mientras veía a la pelirrosa está de pronto abrió los ojos y lo miro completamente despierta.

\- ¿Te marchas?

\- Lo siento… pero este asunto ya no puede esperar…

\- Lo se… no intentaba detenerte…ve tranquilo.

\- Disculpa que de nuevo deba hacerte esperar… aunque solo sean unos días… supongo que he roto mi promesa… de no alejarme de ti cuando regresara.

\- No considero que la hayas roto… no me dejaras sola… estarás aquí. Aunque estés ocupado con los miembros de la corte estarás aquí… No te preocupes…yo iré a pasar unos días al pueblo. Quiero asegurarme que todas las familias se encuentren bien.

\- De nuevo gracias por ver por ellos –el pelinegro se acercó a la palangana para lavar su rostro – Sakura en verdad quiero que seamos felices… aunque en este punto nos entendemos… prometo que hare que el lazo entre tú y yo sea algo que puedas mirar… que puedas sentir que mi yo te pertenece solo a ti. Que tu vida en este lugar no será en vano porque aquí es donde debes estar. Que junto a mi tu siempre tendrás tu lugar. –al decirle esto le sonrió para después comenzar a lavarse la cara. Al volverse a la pelirrosa ella lo observaba con seriedad y lo que le pareció intranquilidad–.

\- Sasuke…

\- Dime

\- Hay algo que debo decirte…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Olvídalo…Te lo diré cuando estés más tranquilo…ahora hay mucho en tu mente y seria egoísta de mi parte agobiarte con algo más.

\- ¿está segura? ¿de qué quieres hablarme? –al hacerle esta pregunta la palangana se cayó, vertiendo toda el agua sobre uno de los tapetes – Seguramente la acomode mal... lo siento.

\- Precisamente es del agua de lo que quiero hablarte…

\- ¿Del agua?

\- Si … yo

\- Mis señores no es mi deseo interrumpirlos, pero el mensajero del emperador ha venido a buscarle mi amo… Sasuke-sama parece que es urgente –anuncio Hikaru por detrás de la puerta–

\- Seguramente todos los ministros deben estar ya reunidos. Hikaru dile al mensajero que iré a prepárame a mis habitaciones y que estaré allí dentro de poco.

\- Si mi señor. –Sakura se puso de pie al instante y lo ayudo a cambiarse para que se dirigiera a sus habitaciones. Antes de marcharse la tomo en brazos y la beso apasionadamente –.

\- Me voy intranquilo viéndote desnuda…y sabiendo que no tengo el tiempo para tocarte. Es casi como un castigo…

\- Anda… no te retrases más… lo que se avecina aunque es incierto… debemos estar listos.

\- Tan pronto terminemos vendré a buscarte –al ver que la pelirrosa asentía se marchó más tranquilo. ¿Cuántos días les tomaría deliberar la estrategia a seguir con la traición de Madara? Y más importante aún ¿Qué tan pronto actuaria su tío?

Había cumplido su promesa y tan pronto había terminado la había ido a buscar. La encontró en uno de los jardines comiendo algo de fruta, mientras uno de los músicos del palacio tocaba para ella.

\- Sakura –le llamo a lo que la pelirrosa le dedico una cálida sonrisa –

\- Ven Sasuke siéntate a comer fruta conmigo. Yamaguchi-san muchas gracias justo así es como la pieza debe sonar. Prometo enviarle la segunda parte en estos días. Puede retirarse.

\- ¿No te acompaña Hikaru? –le pregunto al sentarse –.

\- La he enviado al pueblo de Kaen… yo le seguiré en un rato más… ¿Lograron plantear una estrategia?

\- Parcialmente… aún nos falta afinar la estrategia. Pero es difícil cuando no sabemos con exactitud lo que planea hacer. Por lo pronto al menos hemos concluido que lo principal es la seguridad del país. Hoy mismo visitare uno a uno lo pueblos para decirle a la gente y soldados que debemos estar alerta. Algunos soldados vendrán al palacio para aumentar la seguridad. También se incrementaran el número de soldados protegiendo las fronteras.

\- Han hecho lo correcto… aunque no sepamos que nos espera… ni conozcamos su plan, lo mejor es permanecer siempre a la defensiva.

\- Sakura hay algo más…

\- ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto preocupada –.

\- Yo no quería celebrarlo, puesto que la situación es precaria, pero en unos días serán las celebraciones del Taiyo Okoku… y no solo eso los emperadores celebraran 600 años de matrimonio. Pero el día del festival también es el día de mi cumpleaños… mi hermano desea que te encargues de la música. Desea que compongas algunos temas para esas celebraciones… pero entiendo si no deseas hacerlo, especialmente para mi cumpleaños…

\- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Eres mi esposo…

\- Mi cumpleaños… es el mismo día que tu hermana Akari murió asesinada… sé que no lo sabias…

\- ¿El mismo día?

\- No quiero que celebrar a mi persona sea un motivo que opaque la importancia que debes darle al aniversario de su muerte. Por eso te entiendo y prefiero que te niegues a su petición.

\- Sasuke… Akari…ella me hizo prometerle que nunca dejaría de tocar ni siquiera en el aniversario de su muerte… ella me dijo que si lo hacía dejaría de sonreír para mi…debo tocar… debo componer… es la promesa que me dejo y mi afirmación se la llevó consigo…así que puedo hacer ambas cosas. Le honrare a ella y te cantare en tu cumpleaños. Les cantare a los emperadores y todos los miembros de la corte podrán escuchar mi música.

\- Si en verdad deseas hacerlo… no me negare. Siempre y cuando en verdad quieras hacerlo…

\- Lo hare…

\- Te llevare al pueblo de Kaen… de ahí iré a visitar a los demás pueblos. Me tomara dos días. ¿Quieres esperarme en el pueblo para que regresemos juntos? ¿O, prefieres que nos veamos en el palacio?

\- Prefiero que nos veamos en el palacio… así tu podrás llevar a cabo tus asuntos con más tranquilidad.

\- Está bien… partamos cuanto antes.

* * *

 **Estos capitulos debi subirlos ayer pero no estaban del todo editados. Me prestaron una compu donde el teclaso hace lo que le da su gana... si ven un typo o un error me lo hacen saber para corregirlo.**

 **En este fic Sasuke ama las bubis :p**


	9. Capitulo 2-7

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 2 parte 7**

* * *

Al presentarse en sus habitaciones solo se encontró con Hikaru.

\- Hikaru ¿ha regresado Sakura?

\- No mi señor. Estoy segura que ella y Yuki llegaran en cualquier momento. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? ¿le gustaría beber un poco de té?

\- Hikaru regresare a mis habitaciones. Por favor dile a Sakura que la estaré esperando allí.

\- Así lo hare mi señor. Mi señor… por favor espere –le detuvo –

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Hay algo que debo decirle. Sé que mi señora se molestara conmigo ya que me pidió que todo permaneciera en secreto… sin ser revelado. Claramente es una desobediencia de mi parte ir en contra de los deseos de mi señora, pero debo hablar. Aunque ella pierda su confianza en mí debo decírselo… usted debe saberlo.

\- Dime pronto que ha sucedido –exigió al tiempo que recordaba que Sakura también le había dicho que debía decirle algo importante –

\- La emperatriz siguió enviándole el tónico a mi señora…

\- ¿Cómo dices? –pregunto al tiempo que la ira iba apoderándose de él –.

\- Para que el permiso de salir del palacio le fuera concedido mi señora acepto la orden de la emperatriz. La emperatriz diciéndose estar preocupada por su salud comenzó a enviarle otro tónico. Le dijo que si no los bebía no podría dejar el palacio. Mi señora deseaba visitar al pueblo de Kaen para prestar sus servicios, pero la emperatriz no se lo permitiría. Incluso hizo todo lo que pudo porque jamás se nos concediera una audiencia con nuestro emperador. Aunque esta vez mi señora no dejo las cosas así. Fue con uno de los doctores quien nos ayudó a preparar una medicina que combatiría los efectos del tónico enviado por la emperatriz. Cada vez que iba a salir del palacio iba a la habitación de la emperatriz para beber frente a ella el tónico. Al partir Yuki-san ya nos esperaba con el té para contrarrestar los efectos. En realidad Yuki-san es hija del doctor Gensai, sabe mucho sobre herbolaria medicinal. Ella me asegura que aunque los efectos sean contrarrestados mi señora aún puede correr peligro de enfermar. Ahora que usted regreso la emperatriz no la ha mandado llamar y eso me tiene más tranquila. Aunque mi señora es capaz de defenderse… como su esposa se ha tomado muchas responsabilidades…ella desea ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda aunque tenga que sacrificar su salud. Por favor le pido que ya no la deje… si usted vuelve a marcharse temo que ella…ella…-Hikaru había comenzado a llorar, lo que hizo que el enojo de Sasuke aumentara. Aun así el pelinegro mantuvo la calma –.

\- Hikaru te agradezco tu lealtad hacia Sakura… no te preocupes más. Yo mismo me encargare de que Sakura no tenga que pasar por esto de nuevo. No le digas que me has informado… tan pronto llegue acompáñale hasta mis habitaciones. Le estaré esperando –al decir esto se marcho de inmediato. La furia lo invadía, tanto que era capaz de ir a buscar a Iroha hasta sus habitaciones para ponerla en su lugar, pero no podía. Hacer un escándalo como ese no le sentaría bien al palacio. Debía hablar con ella discretamente y advertirle que si volvía a hacerlo no le quedaría más opción que decírselo a su hermano. Ahora ya sabía cómo era la verdadera Iroha. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pasado cientos de años amando a alguien tan mezquino? Una Iroha que ahora esperaba a su segundo hijo… jamás se lo perdonaría.

Mientras tomaba su baño nunca espero que Iroha se presentara sola en su habitación. Al verla de pie observándolo bañarse, la furia de nuevo lo invadió. No importándole que ella lo viera desnudo salió de su tina y camino hasta ella.

\- No sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas sido tu quien me buscara. Que tú sola hayas venido a mí…

\- Sasuke… no he podido resistirlo más… debía verte… Itachi se ha ido a pasar la noche con una de sus concubinas… era mi oportunidad de verte sin que él lo supiera.

\- ¿venias a verme porque me extrañabas? ¿O, por que no puedes soportar que haya ido con una de sus concubinas?

\- Estas molesto por que le he dado herederos ¿cierto? Tienes toda la razón en estarlo… pero que pretendías que hiciera…Itachi… él no es como tú. Tú ya no tienes concubinas… las detestabas por eso te deshiciste de ellas. Jamás engendraste un hijo con ellas. En cambio tu hermano… pasa más tiempo con ellas que conmigo… tiene hijos con ellas… pero ninguno conmigo. ¿Acaso esperabas a que me quedara cruzada de brazos y viera al hijo de otra mujer convertirse en su heredero? Tenía que darle un hijo Sasuke… aunque esto significara que tú me odiaras… más nunca pensé que tu odio fuera tan grande.

\- Te equivocas… que le des hijos o no… ya no me importa. ¿No te parece absurdo? Que a mí no me importe que le des hijos, pero que tu caigas tan bajo y trates de prevenir que mi esposa conciba… muy absurdo no lo crees. Incluso lo has hecho sin que yo esté aquí… porque carajos le has hecho beber ese maldito tónico. ¿Cómo podría quedar encinta? Yo estaba ausente del palacio ¿Qué necesidad tenías de hacerle eso? No te lo advertí antes de marcharme… que dejaras de hacer su vida difícil. Nunca antes había sentido las ganas de tomar tu cuello y apretarlo Iroha… nunca, pero créeme que hoy me estoy controlando para no hacerlo.

\- No quiero… que jamás tenga tus hijos… porque si lo hace… significara que esta vez te perderé… y no Sasuke no puedo perderte…Sasuke tú me amas… no quiero vivir en un mundo donde no lo hagas…

\- Iroha no te amo… aunque en el pasado quizás lo hice… me he dado cuenta que nunca fue un amor genuino…

\- Sasuke eso no es verdad tú me amas… dijiste que siempre lo harías… lo prometiste…

\- Esa promesa se la hice a una Iroha que nunca existió…

\- Es por ella ¿cierto? es culpa de ella…Sasuke no tú no puedes amarla… por favor dime que no la amas…

\- Claro que no la amo –Sasuke nunca imagino que al decir esto Sakura estaría detrás de la puerta apunto de tocar. Al escucharlo decir esto su mano que se dirigía a deslizar la puerta corrediza comenzó a temblar. Dándose la media vuelta comenzó a caminar para alejarse de allí – ¿Cómo podría amarla? Si ni siquiera hemos tenido el tiempo de estar juntos. No he tenido la oportunidad de amarla como ella lo merece. Pero ahora que he regresado créeme que eso cambiara. Quizás no la ame… no estos momentos. Pero estoy seguro que un día lo hare…y ese amor será tan grande Iroha que comparado a lo que una vez sentí por ti opacara tu esencia… y será como si nunca hubieses estado en mi corazón. No será ni siquiera un recuerdo que valga la pena recordar en esta eternidad.

\- Sasuke tú no puedes decirme esto… no puedo perderte… -le pidió suplicante mientras se acercaba hasta él – Sasuke tú me amas –le dijo al ponerse de puntillas para besarlo. El pelinegro no la rechazo, pues temía que al hacerlo sus manos la empujarían tan fuerte que lastimarían al bebe que llevaba en su vientre. Por su parte se dejó besar, reflexionando en la nada que sentía en su interior. Muchas veces le había besado… en incontables ocasiones… pero ya no sentía nada. Ahora lo comprobaba una vez más. Ya no la amaba… sus besos no le provocaban nada.

\- Sasuke no puedes dejar de amarme tu –la sonrisa de Iroha pronto enmarco su rostro. La vileza con la que había curvado sus labios, hizo que Sasuke se volviera sobre su hombro. Allí estaba Sakura, viéndolos a ambos con severidad. Sus ojos esmeraldas habían perdido todo brillo. Siendo inundados por un coraje inextinguible.

\- Veo que lo has descubierto mi querida Sakura…siento mucho que te hayas enterado de esta manera –.

\- Esta es la persona que decías conocer ¿cierto? a quien le gusta mirar a la luna y hacerle peticiones egoístas –se dirigió al pelinegro y luego a la emperatriz –Ahora entiendo por qué su majestad se ha ensañado tanto conmigo. Debí notarlo antes… -contesto la pelirrosa con la voz fría. Se había marchado al escucharlo decir que no la amaba, pero había decidido que en vez de huir afrontaría la situación. Solo por eso había regresado.

\- Ahora ya sabes dónde está tu lugar…

\- Debió ser mucha la inseguridad que sintió al yo convertirme en la esposa del príncipe… el hermano de su esposo nuestro emperador. Que más si no la inseguridad y sus celos la harían actuar de esta forma. Supongo que verme tener sus hijos hubiera sido lo que más le causaría dolor. Por eso me ha dañado tanto… vaya estupidez una emperatriz tan insegura como usted no debería ocupar ese trono. Qué clase de apoyo podría brindarle a nuestro señor… de pronto le he perdido algo de respeto.

\- No te atrevas a hablarme así… es una insolencia… aprende tu lugar querida. No te permitiré que vuelvas a dirigirte a mí con tales faltas de respeto. Siempre debes dirigirte a mí con respeto… entiendes.

\- No sé si pueda cumplir esa promesa majestad. Pero hay una que si… le prometo que compondré música y canciones para celebrar su aniversario con el emperador… canciones que nunca será capaz de escuchar en otro lado…prometo que será un día que jamás olvidara… nadie nunca olvidara ese día. –le amenazo Sakura tras darse la vuelta y abandonar las habitaciones –.

\- Sasuke como puedes permitirle que me hable así…

\- Acaba de ver a su esposo completamente desnudo y besado por otra mujer… es normal que haya reaccionado de esa manera ¿no crees? Que ella te ofenda o se dirija a ti sin respeto francamente no mi importa…puede dirigirse a ti de la forma que más le parezca conveniente.-al decir esto se vistió a prisas y fue en busca de su esposa. No pensaba darle muchas explicaciones, pues no las creía necesarias. Aunque si pensaba dejarle en claro que para él la emperatriz no era nadie. Justo cuando llegaba a sus habitaciones la encontró en el puente que conducía a ellas – pensaba encontrarte en tu habitación –.

\- Y yo creí que era más conveniente esperarte aquí…ya que a partir de hoy te prohíbo que pongas pie en mis habitaciones.

\- Sakura… me gustaría que me escucharas…

\- Ahora entiendo por qué ese corazón de jade se rehúsa a cambiar de color… no puedo evitar sentir decepción …

\- Sakura yo…

\- No importa lo que digas Sasuke no cambiare de opinión. Puede ser que lo que haya escuchado o visto…que lo haya malinterpretado ya que no escuche toda tu conversación… hay algo que no puedo perdonarte… sé que nuestro matrimonio nunca fue otra cosa más que una alianza. Al llegar a estas tierras siempre entendí mi posición… soy tu esposa eso es todo. Puedo vivir con eso… puedo vivir sin que tú me ames… puedo aceptarlo y vivir así… sin amor… por el bien de nuestros países. No es nada difícil… pero no puedo perdonarte…no puedo perdonar que en ti lleves sentimientos por la emperatriz… eso no puedo hacerlo… si hubiera sido otra mujer… si tuvieras alguna concubina… hubiera podido vivir con ello… pero no si esos sentimientos son por ella… no importa sin son intensos o efímeros… esos sentimientos que llevas… pero al ser por ella… no puedo perdonarlo.

\- Sakura… todo lo que te he dicho sobre ser felices… ¿no crees en mi palabra?

\- Esta ya no es una situación de creer o no… esta es una situación donde yo escojo no verte ni escucharte…independientemente de lo que sea verdad o no…he escogido alejarme de ti y no verte… así que respeta mi decisión. No deseo verte…no por un tiempo. Nunca antes había sido capaz de detestar a alguien pero gracias a ella he experimentado ese sentimiento por primera vez cuando llegue a este país…no me pidas que te acepte… a ti que claramente la has tenido en tu corazón. – al decir esto último se retiró dejando a Sasuke sin habla y en medio del puente. Ella había sido clara no le importaba si sus sentimientos eran fuertes o ya estaban desapareciendo… simplemente no podía perdonarle que una vez hubiera tenido sentimientos por alguien que podía llegar a ser tan ruin. Se marchó sin ir a buscarle. La dejaría tomarse su tiempo. Al regresar a su habitación Iroha aún seguía allí.

\- ¿se ha molestado contigo?

\- Iroha márchate …o tendré

\- Me amenazaras con contárselo a tu hermano –le pregunto desafiante –

\- No… esa jamás podría ser una amenaza… siento infórmate Iroha… pero Itachi siempre ha sabido y conocido nuestra historia –ante tal revelación Iroha se quedó sin habla. Se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Por su parte el pelinegro se recostó sobre su cama. Pensando que lo mejor sería que dejara que Sakura estuviera sola un tiempo… quizás pronto vería con claridad y recordaría la sinceridad de sus palabras. Sabía bien que ella le creía, pero había decidido alejarse porque estaba herida. Si esperaba un tiempo ella seguramente pensaría bien las cosas y se daría cuenta que su amor por la emperatriz se había extinguido por completo. Le daría todo el tiempo que necesitase si eso la hacía volver a él.

A pesar de intentar darle su tiempo no podía evitar ir a visitarla con frecuencia. Pero Hikaru siempre salía y se disculpaba, informándole que Sakura no deseaba verlo y que además se encontraba ocupada componiendo y ensayando la música que se presentaría el día del festival. Esta última vez había ido sabiendo que no le vería, pero esta vez deseaba hablar con Hikaru.

\- Hikaru mi hermano y yo nos ausentaremos por unos días. Iremos a supervisar como se han implementado las defensas en las distintas fronteras… uno de mis sirvientes estará al pendiente de ustedes. Si la emperatriz se acerca a tu señora con la intención de dañarla debes hacérmelo saber. Ve a mis habitaciones y pídele a Sojiro que me lo notifique. Regresare de inmediato si algo se presenta.

\- Si mi señor… se lo agradezco…

\- Una última cosa ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

\- Actúa como si todo estuviera bien mi señor… pero en su mirada puedo darme cuenta que algo la mortifica. Además… hace unos días recibió una carta de uno de sus parientes… desde ese día se sumió aún más en una aparente tristeza.

\- Hikaru te prometo que hare a tu senora feliz… pero por lo pronto no me queda nada más que esperar a que ella se acerque a mi… no le quitare su espacio… ya no. –

\- Le has avisado a tu esposa que nos ausentaremos unos días –le pregunto su hermano mientras cabalgaban lado a lado –.

\- Si… ya lo sabe.

\- Imagino que no le dijiste que también visitaríamos a un shaman del cielo medio ¿cierto?

\- No ella no sabe… aun no le he dicho lo que sucedió… pero que puedo decirle si yo ni siquiera sé que fue lo que hicieron conmigo.

\- Sasuke has empezado a quererle ¿cierto? me doy cuenta porque al hablar de ella tu mirada se ausenta…

\- Aun no estoy seguro de lo que siento… pero al menos no siento conflicto alguno al encontrarme en esta incierta situación.

\- Me da gusto escucharlo…

\- ¿Crees que ese shaman pueda decirnos que hicieron conmigo?

\- No lo sé Sasuke… pero con todo mi corazón espero que si…

* * *

Hikaru se encontraba preparando los kimonos que su Sakura vestiría el día del festival cuando de pronto se vio interrumpida por la escolta personal de la emperatriz. Mientras luchaba para soltarse de su agarre, saco una perla que Sakura le había obsequiado unos días atrás. Yuki tenía una también. Como pudo comenzó a hablarle a la perla relatándole lo que sucedía mientras era encerrada en una celda. La perla permanecía inmóvil junto a ella alejándose finalmente cuando Hikaru hablo –.

\- Rápido ve a donde Hime-sama… o con Yuki-san

\- ¡Sakura-sama! mi señora Hikaru ella ha enviado un mensaje. –al escucharlo el rostro de Sakura se tensó –.

\- Lo siento Irie-kun debo despedirme… recuerda lo que te dije… te estaré esperando.

\- Sakura-sama…Hikaru-san dice que serán 10 azotes.

\- Escúchame bien Yuki-chan. Debes hacer lo que te diré a continuación. Presta atención… tienes que hacerlo tal cual ¿me entiendes?

\- Si, Sakura-sama te explicare el resto en el camino… estaba preparada para enfrentarme a ella… sabía que un día de estos algo así sucedería.

* * *

Yuki-chan observaba horrorizada cada vez que el verdugo azotaba en la blanca espalda. Al llegar el azote número diez un suspiro salió de su pecho, pero al ver que el verdugo azotaba de nuevo, comenzó a llorar. El castigo finalmente termino al dar 15 azotes. Yuki corrió hasta el cuerpo tendido y lo cubrió con una manta, le ayudo aponerse de pie, pero este colapso.

\- Hikaru pronto ayúdame a cargarla.

\- Sakura-sama –lloro su dama de compañía –Sakura-sama ¿Cómo ha podido hacer esto? Sabía que la emperatriz no me dejaría en libertad solo porque si –Al recostarla sobre la cama Sakura recobro el conocimiento. –mi señora como pudo hacer esto…

\- Hikaru podría hacer esto y más por ti… tu… sin ti mi vida en este lugar pudo ser insignificante… pero contigo a mi lado pude sobrellevar los días –expreso tomando a su dama de compañía de sus mejillas con mucho afecto –.

\- Mi señora… esto nunca me lo perdonare… le debo mucho. Mi vida siempre será suya.

\- Gracias Hikaru.

\- Señora tan pronto la curemos enviare noticias al señor Sasuke.

\- No Hikaru… no se lo digas…

\- Pero mi señora… hoy en la mañana Sasuke-sama me ha pedido que le informe si algo como esto sucedía.

\- Hikaru hice un trato con la emperatriz. Aunque la deteste le di mi palabra. Además Sasuke tiene muchas cosas en su mente. Y yo… yo debo recuperarme para el festival…

\- Mi señora por lo menos entonces iré por un médico…

\- No Hikaru tú y Yuki tendrán que curarme… sin que nadie más se entere.

Después de que se quedara dormida Yuki y Hikaru la dejaron descansar y fueron a la cocina a preparar algo de comer para cuando despertara.

\- ¿Hikaru te dijo algo la emperatriz al dejarte ir?

\- Al liberarme me ordeno que me presentara en la plaza de castigos. Me dijo que debía recoger a alguien allí…en un principio no entendía que sucedía pero al verte sollozando lo supe al instante... que mi señora… ella

\- Incluso fue capaz de ocultar su cabello para que nadie lo notara…¿Crees que deberíamos avisarle a Sasuke-sama?

\- En verdad quiero hacerlo, pero Sakura-sama no quiere que lo sepa. No puedo desafiarla y me nos ahora que ha usado su vida para protegerme. Con gusto hubiera recibido 100 azotes en lugar de nuestra señora, pero ella es demasiado noble. ¿Cómo puede hacer eso por una simple dama de compañía? Nunca me lo perdonare… ven Yuki-chan terminemos de bordar los kimonos que nuestra señora utilizara. También debemos decorar los abanicos para el festival.

\- También debes ensayar las canciones que cantaras… Hikaru todas esas canciones… la letra es demasiado triste. Estoy segura que a todos los tomara por sorpresa. Seguramente nuestro señor Sasuke-sama podrá ver lo mucho que nuestra señora lo ama.

\- Precisamente porque lo ama es que nuestra señora… Sakura-sama…

\- ¿crees que también nuestro señor también le ame?

\- Es difícil saberlo, pero quiero creer que lo hace. Aunque quizás aún no lo sabe. O aun no lo entiende del todo. Quizás se deba a que por mucho tiempo amo a la emperatriz.

\- Esa maldita mujer…

\- Yuki-chan aunque sea tan ruin no deja de ser nuestra emperatriz. Debemos respetar su nobleza.

\- A Sakura-sama… le debe gustar mucho tu voz. Te ha permitido que cantes cuatro de sus canciones. Yo solo cantare una… y peor aún para la emperatriz. Me pregunto por qué Sakura-sama solo cantara tres de ellas.

\- Tal vez no cante muchas, pero al menos tocara muchísimas… y estará acompañada por los músicos de la corte. Tristes o no todos serán cautivados por ella. Después del festival… será una lástima…

\- Lo sé –asintió Yuki – pero incluso yo estoy dispuesta a seguirla.

\- A donde quiera que ella vaya … le seguiré.

\- Nuestro Sasuke-sama el sufrirá mucho no lo crees…

\- Si la ama lo más seguro es que así sea… si no es así… por supuesto que no sufrirá.

* * *

\- Mi señora ya están todos sentados junto a los emperadores. Toda la corte se ha presentado. Los nobles y los ciudadanos también. Incluso la familia de Irie-kun se encuentra aquí. Usted cerrara el festival… después de la danza de las mil llamas, seguirá la historia de cómo se fundó el país del fuego. Al final de ese acto comenzaremos nosotros. Mi señora si le puso agua a las flores del altar para Akari-san ¿verdad?

\- Si Hikaru no me olvide.

\- Su kimono… en verdad se ve muy hermosa.

\- Gracias Hikaru.

* * *

 **Cliche de novelas historicas la emperatriz siempre quiere hacerle cosas malas a la prota... no podia faltar aqui...**

 **Sasuke siempre tan poco comunicativo... y escondiendo cosas... aunque no es el unico en la historia.**


	10. Capitulo 2-8

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 2 parte 8**

* * *

Mientras acomodaba su koto en la explanada todos la miraban con expectativa.

\- La esposa de nuestro príncipe es muy hermosa. Seguramente su música también lo será.

Sasuke la observaba sonriendo, pues escucharla tocar y cantar, lo llenaba de muchas emociones, sintiéndose pleno. Desde que la había escuchado por primera vez su música y su voz se habían metido en sus adentros. Revolviéndolo todo a su paso… cambiándolo de esa manera tan extraña. Todos la veían cautivados, mientras tocaba su koto concentrada. Poco a poco más músicos se le fueron uniendo para darle vida a las piezas que había compuesto. En la última pieza cientos de linternas fueron liberadas, haciéndose paso a los cielos. Todos aplaudían maravillados. Itachi se veía satisfecho y alegre. Iroha solo sonreía falsamente.

\- Iroha debió pensar en ti al componer esa canción… debe saber que te gusta admirar a la luna. ¿Cómo se llama quien está cantando Sasuke?

\- Su nombre es Yuki… es también una de las damas de compañía de Sakura.

\- Ahh ahora cantara Hikaru-san –observo Itachi al verla de pie frente a todos en la plaza – veo que las mujeres del palacio le acompañaran cantando. –En un principio no lo noto, pero después lo percibió con mucha claridad. Las letras de las canciones era muy hermosas y cautivantes, mas carecían de alegría. Algo que el festival debía representar. Y además el cumpleaños de su hermano. –Sasuke hasta ahorita todas las canciones han sido tan hermosas… pero ¿Por qué percibo tanta tristeza en las letras?

\- Itachi ella y yo… estamos pasando por mucho en estos momentos. Pero pronto podremos ser felices… quiero hacerla feliz. –después de que Hikaru terminara sus cuatro canciones, Sakura toco la pieza que había compuesto para su hermana. Seguramente era su forma de honrar el aniversario de su muerte. Al terminarla se puso de pie, cediéndole el koto a alguien más. Iba a continuar con su acto. Tras de ella una docena de bailarinas cargando unos abanicos bastante grandes, se preparaban para acompañarle. Al empezar la música Sakura comenzó a cantar mientras que las bailarinas se movían de un lado a otro ondeando sus abanicos en todas direcciones.

Sasuke sonreía melancólico al escuchar sus letras tan dolidas. Había decidido cantar ella misma las que sin duda más le habían dolido componer. No había la menor duda que todas esas canciones iban dirigidas hacia él. Nadie de los súbditos parecía darse cuenta o notarlo, pues Sakura con su hermosa voz, los tenía a su merced. Al escucharla cantar sobre el abandono y olvido temió que ella estuviera avisándole que pronto lo dejaría. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Más al poner mucha atención a su última canción, sonrió esperanzado. Esa última canción era la respuesta que tanto había esperado. Era Sakura contestándole que a pesar de todo el dolor y desilusión estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir todo. Dispuesta a empezar de nuevo con el… era su afirmación. Algo que eternamente le agradecería… que a pesar de todo daño decidía por su propia cuenta regresar a él. ¿Acaso estaría admitiendo que lo amaba? Quizás…mas no podía poner en duda su petición… de sincronizar sus sentimientos.

Al terminar la última canción Sakura cayó al suelo completamente exhausta. Estaba agotada. Quería dormir… su espalda se sentía húmeda. ¿Sería sudor? ¿Sería sangre? ¿Una combinación de ambas? Cuando sus ojos amenazaban con rendirse se dio cuenta que Sasuke ya la llevaba en brazos. Hikaru y Yuki corriendo tras ellos. Los latidos de Sasuke se escuchaban acelerados…escuchándolos se dio por vencida. Relajándose con ellos se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba estar allí, entre sus brazos. Escuchar sus latidos llenos de preocupación…su aroma… su calor.

\- ¡Hikaru! Ven aquí de inmediato –vocifero Sasuke al ver la espalda de la pelirrosa. Un doctor estaba ya limpiándole las heridas– ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién se atrevió a hacerle esto?

\- Mi señor… Sakura-Hime ella… ella recibió 15 azotes en mi lugar hacer dos días. Sus heridas aún no han sanado del todo, pero insistió en que debía presentare en el festival. Seguramente la fricción del roce de la tela del kimono con su piel le ha abierto algunas de las heridas.

\- Hikaru esto… ¿Está relacionado con la emperatriz?

\- Originalmente yo recibiría solo 10 azotes… pero a mi señora le dieron 15…

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Fui muy claro contigo… debías informarme…

\- Mi señor si desea imponerme un castigo por favor hágalo… pero no podía decírselo y más cuando mi ama me lo pidió. Ella no deseaba causarle ningún enfrentamiento sabe que las cosas en el reino se han vuelto precarias.

\- Iroha… ¡maldición! –bramo Sasuke enfurecido marchándose como si fuese un rayo en lo alto de los cielos nublados –

\- Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos –gritaba colérico, mientras se dedicaba a destruir todo cuanto encontraba a su paso en la habitación de la emperatriz.

\- Sasuke ¡detente! ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Qué sucede? Que esta vez será la última vez Iroha… será tu última vez. La última vez que te atreves a perjudicar a mi esposa.

\- No Sasuke no te dirijas así de esa forma… no la llames tu esposa… no lo hagas. –le suplicaba mientras se le colgaba de los brazos –

\- Nunca más me atreveré a mirarte… nunca… -le dijo haciéndola a un lado para después marcharse – Iroha se tiro al suelo, pues sus piernas le habían flaqueado al ver a Itachi aparecer frente a ella.

\- Querida ven te ayudare a ponerte de pie…Iroha por nuestro bebe debes tener cuidado con tu cuerpo…. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez Iroha? –le pregunto con voz apacible –

\- Itachi yo… yo no…

\- Me temo Iroha que no me queda más remedio que confinarte en las habitaciones del sur…no podrás poner pie en el palacio a menos que yo mismo te dé la orden en persona. Estarás vigilada de por vida por mis hombres… Y sabes que lo que hiciste no es la única razón ¿verdad? Aprovechare la ocasión para decirte que desde hace tiempo sé que tu pueblo te ha pedido que nos espíes. Que tu familia está emparentada con una de las más prominentes familias del país del hierro. Lo he sabido siempre. Así que si deseas permanecer con vida… sabes muy bien que no debes traicionarnos. Yo te protegeré de ellos si eso deseas… pero para eso debes de renunciar a tu familia.

\- Itachi no hagas esto por favor –le suplicaba al tiempo que era tomada de los brazos para obligarla a salir de su habitación, removiéndola y confinándola a un lugar alejado del palacio.

\- Siento no haberla vigilado lo suficiente Sasuke… siempre supe de lo que era capaz, pero quería pensar que podría comportarse.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que podía llegar a ser tan cruel?

\- Quería que te desengañaras solo…seguramente cuando ambos se conocieron… durante su juventud… ella ya era así. Solo que nunca lo pudiste ver… ¿Y, ahora que harás Sasuke?

\- Esperar a que mi esposa se recupere…y después solo quedarme a su lado…

\- Me alegra que finalmente hayas decido aceptarla… estoy seguro que no te costara mucho amarla. Es una buena mujer Sasuke cualquiera puede darse cuenta. Me hace feliz… muy feliz que no vayas a huir de ella… que te dejaras llevar por ella y comenzaras a sentir…

* * *

Habían bebido té la mañana que había ido a visitarla, pero aun la noto distante. Decidió que sería bueno darle otro par de días y después la buscaría. Eran ya cuatro días después del festival y él se encontraba pintado lo había hecho todo el día y aún continuaba a pesar de que la noche había llegado al extinguirse la luz de los soles. Encendió un par de velas para iluminar su habitación. Se acostó sobre su cama y se recargo en la cabecera tras tomar un pergamino que debía leer. Estaba sumido en la lectura cuando de pronto una figura se presentó ante él. Era Sakura quien respiraba agitada. Seguramente había corrido hasta allí.

\- Sakura… tu…

\- Shhhh –le silencio llevando su dedo a sus labios. Después de hacer esto se despojó de su kimono, exponiendo frente a él su cuerpo desnudo. Acto seguido subió a la cama y se sentó sobre el para después tomarlo del rostro y besarlo apasionadamente. Pronto pudo sentir sus pequeños pezones rozándole el pecho, al su kimono ser desatado por la pelirrosa. Acomodo sus piernas nuevamente sobre el para de nuevo besarlo con exigencia. Sasuke se abrazó de su cintura, pero ella le tomo las manos y se las llevo por encima de la cabeza, apresándolas sobre la cabecera, impidiéndole tocarla. Viéndolo a los ojos incorporo sus caderas para acomodarse, comenzando a descender con lentitud para unir sus cuerpos. Sakura iba y venía de arriba abajo moviendo sus caderas con desenfreno. Sus manos aun tenían presas a las de Sasuke.

Lo miraba con una expresión tan satisfactoria mientras ambos gemían por el placer. Quería abrazarla, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba sentirse sometido por las manos de Sakura. Al sentir que la intimidad de Sakura se volvía más estrecha y pulsante, supo que esta había llegado a la cúspide de su placer.

La observaba sin quitarle la mirada de encima mientras su rostro denotaba su gozo. Aprovechando el momento se soltó de sus manos para abrazarla con fuerzas y girar sus cuerpos para dejarla bajo él. Sakura aún seguía disfrutando. Y quería que lo siguiera haciendo. Pronto comenzó a besarle su cuello blanquecino y de ahí sus hermosos senos. Senos donde ahora quería anidar por toda la eternidad. Si, ahí en el pecho de Sakura deseaba dormir noche con noche.

Después de haber pasado largo tiempo y a la deriva en sus senos, comenzó a besarle el antebrazo y de ahí nuevamente encaminándose a sus labios. Se alejó de ella con la respiración entrecortada y elevándole sus caderas, le doblo las piernas. Centrando su mirada en esa rosada flor que se ocultaba entre sus bellos y voluptuosos muslos.

Viéndola a los ojos introdujo uno de sus dedos. Logrando que su esposa dejara escapar un profundo y satisfactorio suspiro. Estaba tan húmeda por dentro que estaba perdiendo la cordura. Sus ojos esmeraldas lo veían suplicantes. Dejo que sus caderas cayeran de nuevo sobre su cama, abriéndole una vez más sus piernas para apreciar su insinuante intimidad. Desde el día que la había pintado, había querido saborearla por tiempos eternos. Y eso era justo lo que haría en esos momentos. Sakura aferro sus manos en sus negros cabellos mientras su lengua y sus labios se dedicaban a probarlo todo a su paso. Provocándole un inacabable placer. Recordando que él había sido su único hombre, el único en tocarla y degustarla de esa manera, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerzas.

\- Sasuke…–musito su esposa con dificultad –.

\- Dime Sakura…

\- Detente….ahora…ahora te quiero a ti. Adentro… adentro de mí…Sasuke por favor –su mirada suplicante lo colmo de una extraña lujuria. Deteniéndose y obedeciéndola al instante. Uniendo sus cuerpos con ardor mientras su pelvis rozaba la de Sakura. Las piernas de Sakura apretándolo con fuerzas hacia su interior para sentirlo aún más adentro.

Llevando sus manos temblorosa hacia su cuello se abrazó de el para besarlo. Pero Sasuke se alejó. Siendo él esta vez quien le aprisionaba las manos por encima de sus cabellos rosados. Sus hermosos senos moviéndose de un lado al otro al ritmo con que el que sus caderas embestían su cuerpo llenándola por completo. En ningún momento le soltó las manos incluso cuando ambos llegaron a ese lugar tan lejano, no la soltó.

\- Sakura… Sakura- le hablaba el pelinegro entre sus fuertes oleadas de placer y gemidos –Sakura… toda la noche…toda esta noche… en toda esta noche no me detendré… te hare mía hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda…no tenga las fuerzas de ni siquiera incorporarse para poder salir de tu cuerpo… de tu interior.

\- Vine aquí pensando no dejarte dormir en toda la noche – le respondió atrayéndolo a si para besarlo –.

Se habían dormido unas horas antes del amanecer. Aún seguían enredados… Sasuke acurrucado en su pecho. Se levantó a beber agua y sonrió al verla durmiendo tan pacíficamente. En su almohada había unas diminutas manchas de sangre. No era mucha, pero seguramente una de sus heridas se había abierto ligeramente. De pronto se sintió culpable por olvidarse de sus heridas al tomarla toda la noche. Terminando su vaso de agua regreso a la cama, a la almohada en sus senos. Besando el espacio entre ambos antes de recostarse en ellos por completo y de nuevo dormir en ese santuario. Se quedó dormido al recordar como unas horas atrás ella le decía que lo amaba. Te amo le había confesado al cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida.

Durante el desayuno ninguno de los dos dijo mucho, pues ninguno tenía nada que decir. En la noche sus cuerpos habían tenido una larga conversación así que las palabras ahora parecían sobrar.

\- Sakura debo ausentarme durante día- rompió el silencio – y dentro de un rato debo partir. ¿Tomarías un baño conmigo? –la pelirrosa asintió –.

Haciéndole los cabellos a un lado comenzó a tallarle su cuello. Sus heridas le parecían menos visibles en el agua.

\- Sakura tus heridas… parece que finalmente han sanado…

\- El doctor me ha dado un ungüento que las borrara por completo…

\- ¿Por qué no me has preguntado por la emperatriz?

\- No deseo hablar sobre ella…

\- ¿crees que después de ver lo que te hizo, me quedaría sin hacer nada? –al ver que ella no le respondía la abrazo con fuerzas – Nunca le voy a perdonar que te haya hecho esto – le confeso después de plantar un beso en medio de su espalda. Sakura se volvió hacia él y lo miro profundamente. Acomodando su cuerpo sobre el como lo había hecho en la noche. Diciéndole con la mirada que de nuevo la tomara y la hiciera suya. Sasuke la jalo hacia él y la beso con mucha lentitud usando su lengua para explorarla con calma. Por su parte Sakura le rodeo el cuello y comenzó a descender sus caderas presionándolo con fuerzas para unir sus cuerpos, haciéndolos uno. Sasuke le acariciaba la cintura mientras ella subía y bajaba. Pronto llevando ambas manos a sus glúteos para apretarla hacia él tratando de adentrarse cada vez más y más profundo. Sus senos adornados por la espuma del jabón… sus senos ese nuevo hogar descubierto.

De nuevo la pelirrosa se había quedado dormida, pero estaba vez sobre la cama empapada. Pues al salir del baño continuaron sucumbiendo a su pasión varias veces. Había terminado de cambiarse cuando ella despertó. Sus cabellos rosados aún estaban empapados.

\- Sasuke…

\- Dime…

\- ¿Dónde está el corazón de jade que te regale?

\- Esta aquí –contesto al acercarse a su cómoda y sacarlo de su cajón –

\- ¿Por qué lo quitaste?

\- Por qué sentí que no lo merecía… no lo creí digno de mi al haberte hecho pasar tan malos momentos.

\- De ahora en adelante nunca te lo quites…-le pidió acercándose a colgarlo a su cuello – necesito que siempre lo lleves contigo… en él hay muchas cosas grabadas… cosas que un día necesitaras escuchar.

\- Ya no me lo quitare –le aseguro para después abrazarla y besarla largo y tendido – Descansa… regresare más tarde.

\- Sasuke espera…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿puedes besarme otra vez?

\- Si…-le contesto acercándose al instante. Al tratar de alejarse Sakura lo tomo del rostro. Recorriendo todo sus rostro con sus dedos –.

\- Mis dedos siempre recuerdan lo que tocan. Mis dedos nunca olvidaran la sensación de tocarte... mi cuerpo tampoco –Sasuke se agacho para besarle la frente. Le sonrió para después despedirse, prometiéndole que la vería en la tarde. –

Siendo esa una promesa que no pudo cumplir, pues el país del hierro los ataco inesperadamente cuando regresaban al palacio. Mientras él e Itachi y sus hombres combatían, Hikaru apareció en medio de la batalla. Le suplicaba que rescatara a Sakura. Confesándole que su esposa había tratado de huir del país, pero que al hacerlo había sido capturada. En su corcel cabalgo a prisas por los aires a la dirección que Hikaru había señalado. Mas lo único que encontró fueron los cuerpos sangrantes de sus enemigos y el broche que Sakura había llevado en su cabello el día de su matrimonio. En su desesperación fue herido y cayo inconsciente en el suelo, no pudiendo dar persecución a los captores de Sakura.

A raíz del ataque Iroha perdió a sus bebes, quedando muy delicada de salud. Usando esto como pretexto para regresar al palacio.

A partir de ese día paso años enteros buscando a su esposa, rehusándose incluso a presentarse al funeral que el emperador de la tierra le mando llamar. Funeral que había decidido llevar acabo tras llevar más de tres años buscándola. Por más que busco nunca le encontró… ni si quiera al derrotar al país del hierro le encontró. Incansablemente le busco… aceptando finalmente su muerte diez años después. Lo había aceptado mientras se recostaba sobre la cama que una vez ella había ocupado. Había aceptado que ella jamás aparecería frente a él… ya no.

En esos momentos el corazón de jade que sostenía entre sus manos se volvió rojizo… regresando al color verde segundos después. Comprendió muy bien lo que había sucedido… había dejado toda pena que había tenido antes de conocerla…por eso el corazón se había vuelto rojo. Mas al ahora experimentar un dolor más fuerte por la muerte de Sakura el corazón regreso a su color original. Al entender que ahora no tenerla a su lado era su pena más grande, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar en silencio por sus mejillas. Si tan solo hubiera podido decirle que quizás le había amado más de lo que el imaginaba… si lo hubiera hecho se sentiría menos culpable… solo el pasar de las eternidades le ofrecería una respuesta concreta.

 _ **Ni en aquella ni esta vida, dejar de amarlas me será posible a esas tus pupilas.**_

* * *

 **Bueno ahora si damos por terminado el capitulo 2... siempre que aparece una frase indica el final de un capitulo... bueno este capitulo tuvo lemon y aun hay mas por venir...**

 **Las canciones si son importantes aquí les dejare como buscarlas ya que aun no publico estos capítulos en mi pagina de deviantart... tan pronto lo haga allá encontraran los links. Pero por lo pronto sera asi.**

 **Canal de youtube derek & brandon fiechter daimyo, japanese festival, japanese lanterns y origami master...**

 **Ahora las canciones interpretadas... algunas solo estan incluidas por la melodia y otras por que si me inspire en las letras... aqui se las dejo todas de Bjork a excepcion una...**

 **por ordern**

 ** _Yuki_ -Bjork moon esta subtitulada al esp en youtube.**

 ** _Hikaru_ \- atom dance, notget, lionsong, sacrifice (todas de Bjork y estan subtituladas) la de sacrifice si busquenla tambien esta traducida en youtube. Siento que le va perfecta a Sasuke y a Sakura en su relacion.**

 ** _Sakura_ \- Okuda Miwako habataite tori wa kieru (esta solo me imagino a Sakura escribiendo la letra no con la misma melodia) **

**奧田美和子 - はばたいて鳥は消える**

 **Y de Bjork History of touches (esta es la que le mete la idea a Sasuke en la cabeza de que Sakura piensa dejarlo) y la que canta al ultimo stonemilker (para esta de preferencia vean la traduccion de ZanwichFriONE en youtube... es la mas cercana.**

 **Decidi usar la mayoria de las canciones del album vulnicura de bjork por que todas hablan sobre la ruptura... a esta artista la conozco de ya dos decadas... y amo su musica... y este ultimo disco va dedicado a su divorcio... por eso senti que eran apropiadas las canciones... darte cuenta que quien amas se escapa de tu vida...**

 **Mas musica de ella aparecera mas adelante... a veces me parece increible que sus mas bellas canciones se relaciona a su ex... cuando su relacion iba viento en popa... sus canciones de amor super divinas... y ahora las del rompimiento son bastante dolorosas en fin espero puedan escucharlas. Asi mas o menos se imaginaran el festival.**

Aqui acaba esta historia sobre el pasado... ahora brincaremos a donde Sasuke ya sabe que esta viva... despues brincaremos a sus reencarnaciones que es donde Sasuke esta con Sakura en la barca mostrandole sus vidas pasadas...

Si la historia se les hace confusa, pueden preguntarme.

Se que el capitulo termino abruptamente... pero si no lo acababa terminaría alargándolo como 5 paginas mas y la verdad me falta tiempo y no solo eso el fic estaría muy largo. De hecho sera mas largo de lo que pensé :(

Por cierto en mi galeria de anilu 37 en deviantart tengo un album en mis favoritos que se llama fantasy... alli podran encontrar multiples imagenes para que se imaginen los escenarios de la historia.

Muchas gracias por leer.

No olviden los reviews

Abrazos.


End file.
